Is My Heart Asleep?
by neonquincy1217
Summary: After Aoko told him she might be liking somebody, the jealous Kaito decides it's high-time he gets her attention and put things to the next level and tries to win her heart in the craziest idea possible. AoKaito. Added extra chapter 06-Nov-2013
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic ever... But I still hope you guys would like it... Possible special appearances by Kudo Shinichi, Megure-keibu, and other DC characters...**

**Aoko N. x Kaito K.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan... Credits to Aoyama Gosho-sama... ^_^v**

* * *

Since when has it been like this?

Before I knew it, my childish fantasies have vanished, along with that old, blue little white dress, those candy coated clouds… Those rainbows and wide flower gardens… Those pigtails, hot cocoas and lullabies…

And that naïve little girl I once knew…

In her place, right there in front of me, staring directly at me, is a 17-year-old high school girl in her _sera fuku_—her sailor suit uniform—wearing a face that I recognize as a look of weariness…

And in her mind are the words, _Will I ever be able to tell him how I feel about him?_

It's never easy falling in love with your best friend… You have to take chances… You have to try your best to at least somewhat tell what exactly is on his mind… You have to predict what is coming, what could happen and what could not, if ever you finally tell him your secret emotions towards him—emotions that's beyond what a best friend should feel… you have to take risks and hope for the best…

And most of all, you have to be fully prepared for what comes after the confession…

Yes… I have to do it sooner or later…

But, the biggest question that affixes it is…

_**How?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: A short prologue never hurts... xD**

**I hope school works won't get in the way of my attempt to write a proper fanfic... :D  
**


	2. In Deep Thought

**A/N: Hey all!!! ^_^ It's here, Chapter 1, after so much contemplation and after getting over my _nervousness_ from writing my first fanfic here...**

**I hope you guys enjoy... (and I hope it's not such a failure, or something...) xD**

**

* * *

**

**CH1 In Deep Thought**

"Aoko…"

She heard someone call her… A familiar voice that seems to be drifting off from some other universe… A voice which sounded as if it was trying to awake her from her "slumber"… But she ignored it anyway. _What does that person want from me anyway? There are a lot more people in this class aside from me… Besides, I'm not asleep…_

"Aoko?"

There it is again… The same voice, the same manner of how it called her… Aoko merely ignored it yet again. She hated it when people call her name over and over again but wouldn't tell her what that person wanted with her. _I'm in the middle of something, darn it. What if I lose my train of thoughts?_

"HEY! AOKO!" This time, it was a shout directly to her ear. That brought her back to earth in an instant.

"OW!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?" she shouted back, standing upright from her desk in an attempt to tower down to whoever it is who has broken her so-called concentration. Her look of fury gradually turned to that of surprise when she found out who did it.

"K-K-K… KAITO!?" she said, a surprised look evident on her now crimson face. The young magician, however, just looked back at her with a straight face.

"For goodness' sake, Aoko, you're being so loud. What's with fussing over the fact that I just helped you 'snap out' of nothingness?" Kaito, who was actually sitting on her desk with both arms and legs crossed against each other, told her, with a hint of being proud of his achievement recognizable in his voice.

"Well, for _your _information, _Mister Kuroba, _nobody asked for your help." Aoko snapped, still red-faced.

"_Ahou! _I wouldn't do that if you didn't look as if your head's gonna explode any minute. I'm just…" Kaito paused, trying to find the right words to say. While trying his best to look away, he continued, "just… just… concerned… That's all."

Aoko watched Kaito's expression change from indifference to anxiousness. For some reasons, this made her felt like asking him about it, but instantly forgot about it when a thought came up to her. _Did he just say he was concerned about me?_

She could've sworn she felt her heart skip a beat. As if to confirm what she just heard, she asked him, "Y-you… you were?"

But, then again, she thought, isn't it just normal for your best friend to be concerned about you?

_No… Staying silent is probably not the best way to make him know what I feel… I don't care if people are looking. I'm going to say it anyway… Just one brief moment, and it'll all be over…_

With all courage, she straightened up, trying to look as "presentable" as possible and faced Kaito.

_Well… Here goes…_

Before she utters a word, however, Kaito tilted his head to slowly look at Aoko with both hands behind his head and gave her a wide grin.

"Ah, never mind that… I just thought that maybe that'll make you feel better." He said, before giving off a smile once again, something that made Aoko feel annoyed towards him.

"What's your problem?!" Aoko asked him, half-shouting, keeping in mind that Kaito just interrupted her attempt of confessing her feelings.

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that question. What's with your attitude these days? You seem like you're not yourself lately?" Kaito blurted out.

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you figure it out yourself?" Aoko said, and added, while turning her desk over with such force that sent her best friend literally _flying_ to the other side of the room, "And, get off my desk, idiot!"

"_ITTE_!!!" Kaito shouted before he picked himself up, and told her, "Something is _definitely_ wrong with you, woman…" He then went over to where she is. Thinking back to what Aoko just did, it was one of those instances when he wished he had his hang glider with him just so he could avoid being in so much physical pain. Why didn't he even see it coming? With the way things are right now, he's definitely sure everyone's attention is on them.

"Hmph, believe me, Kuroba, whatever it is that she's thinking, it's something she doesn't really want you to know," said a voice of a newcomer. Looking at the door, Kaito and Aoko, who're now standing side by side, found out that the voice was actually Hakuba's.

Kaito hastily went over him and said, "Oh, yeah? What do _you _know?"

Sensing a hint of "jealousy" to the fact that Kaito suspects he knows something that Kaito doesn't, he replied, "Well, pretty much things that you might not know about…"

From where she stood, Aoko can hear the two guys' conversation. She tilted her head in curiosity. _Does he know something he shouldn't about Kaito?_

"Actually, Hakuba," Aoko suddenly said, walking to where Kaito and Hakuba are. "What _is_ it that you know?"

"Hey, are you two picking on me or something?" Kaito asked the two individuals, whose actions are quite suspicious to him these days. "Is there… _something_ between the two of you?" he asked, giving great emphasis on the word _something_.

As if reading Kaito's facial reactions, Aoko turned to Kaito and said, "For goodness' sake, Kaito, stop being so suspicious. It's as if something really is going on between the two of us. Why would I go out with him at the first place?"

"Eh?!" Kaito reacted, a pinch of redness hitting his face. "Is _that _what you thought I'm thinking about? Don't jump into conclusions right away!" He stopped for a while, crossing his arms together. "Seriously, as a police inspector's daughter, you have to be a better observer."

"A-le-le?" said a voice of a woman behind Hakuba. "Is this some sort of 'lover's quarrel?'"

"Ko—Koizumi-san!!!" Kaito and Aoko said in unison, both as red as beet. They watched as the plum-headed girl went to where she's seated, blabbing words like, "There's a time and place for everything, both of you. Take this argument somewhere else…"

By now, the other students from the class are going on their respective businesses again. Hakuba grinned widely and said to Kaito as he passed by him, "Wow, it's kind of weird for me to see 'The Phantom Thief' fussing over such small things like that," and went to his seat as well.

Aoko, unfortunately for Kaito, overheard what they were talking about. "'The Phantom Thief?' Could you, perhaps be talking about 'Kid, The Phantom Thief?'"

Kaito felt a shiver going down his spine. "EH?! N-no way! I—I told you too many times, Hakuba, I'm not Kid!"

"Yeah, whatever," Hakuba replied in an I-don't-really-care manner. "Speaking of Kid…" Hakuba said, trying to change the subject, "Have you two heard about his heist just last night?"

"Oh, you mean, about that Butterfly Ruby in display in Beika Museum that is owned by the Empress of England? I saw that ruby myself, and oh, I wish I could just have it for myself…" Aoko said, trying to sound like a know-it-all.

"He stole it successfully, though. Oh, if I can get my hands on him, I'll crush him to pieces!" Hakuba furiously said, pounding a fist on his desk and giving Kaito a menacing look, which Aoko overlooked as a face of anger at sight of defeat. _I swear, Kuroba. Someday… SOMEDAY, I'll prove to the rest of the world that you ARE Kaito Kid!_

To taunt the pissed-off detective, Kaito put on a grin of satisfaction (and, not to mention, mockery, cause it'll sound like a cliché) on his face and said, "Wow, he's certainly good, isn't he? Simply amazing! Truly, no one can beat _THE _Kaito Kid…" He then laughed on the top of his lungs. That is, until he received a mind-shaking thump on the back of his head from Aoko.

"There you go again, acting like a complete idiot, proving that you really are to the rest of the world."

"THAT HURTS! What the heck was _that_ for?"

"Seriously, _why_ do you support him so much? It's as if you gain any benefit if you do."

Kaito gave her a straight face and said, "Oh, I get it. He pisses you off for 'taking' your father away from you every time he's on a heist or something…"

"Yeah, and… I mean, really… Does he not have anything else to do except to make my father live a miserable life? Especially these days, he's been doing heist one night after another…"

_Ahehehe… Well, pardon 'me' for doing just that… But that's not my primary goal, baka…_ Kaito said to himself. His thoughts were cut halfway through, though, by Aoko's next workds…

"Oh, that _Annoying Ahou…_ If my dad and Hakuba, and that Heisei Holmes, and even the greatest detectives of this century can't catch him, then someday… _someday_ I'm going to catch him myself."

_Yikes! I hope that 'someday' won't happen or my cover might be blown … Anything but that… and salmon… _Kaito thought, his face pale from "thinking" of that idea.

"Ahahaha… Believe me, Nakamori. It'll all be over before that happens…" Hakuba suddenly blurted out, emerging his face from behind the open book in front of him.

"Hmph! You better make sure about that, smartypants, or I'll never recognize your abilities as that of a detective…" Aoko snapped and gave Hakuba one last look before proceeding to her seat. For a moment there, Kaito seemed like he just got his feet stuck on the floor, feeling like he was just hit by something, or someone just cast a spell on him to stay on where he is. It is only when the teacher came in that he brought himself back to earth and went to his seat beside Aoko.

Classes began not long after, but something continued to bother Kuroba Kaito to the extent that he can't even concentrate on his lessons…

He didn't know why, but seeing both his best friend and the detective who's always after him, agreeing to same ideas and talking casually makes him feel uncomfortable. As time passes, he drifts farther and farther to where he really is, deeper and deeper into his thoughts, thinking too much on what it is he can't put his finger on, until only one thing remained in his mind…

_Since when has it been like this?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: In case you guys didn't notice, the chapter ends with the exact same words I started my prologue with... But this time, It's Kaito thinking about it... I hope it didn't get a little (or a lot) repetitive... It gives an idea that the next chapter might start with Kaito's POV... xD**

**Comments are LOOOOVED... just be a little considerate on this one... it's my first fanfic, after all... :D**

**Love Lots,**

**--neonquincy1217--**

**3  
**


	3. A Secret, Revealed

**A/N: Well, this is kinda disappointing, maybe... I decided I'll have change of plans and I'd rather not start with a new chapter repeating lines from the previous one... at least, not yet... not for now... aheheh...**

**But expect Kaito's POV in later chapters...  
**

* * *

**CH2 A Secret, Revealed**

"Ne, did you hear, did you hear?" a random girl from class shouted out.

"Yeah, we sure did," someone replied. "The news is all over the place…"

"The mysterious Olympia Gem, which was excavated up north just a few years ago, now under the custody of Naniwa Group of Companies is Kaito Kid's next target!" said another.

"If I'm not mistaken the next heist will be tomorrow, just before twelve midnight."

"Well, as if someone wouldn't be aware of that. Oh, Kid-sama!" another one from the growing crowd shouted.

Ekoda High Class 2-B. The bells just rang, indicating that another school day has passed by. Aoko, right after packing up her things sighed deeply and said, loud enough so as the fan girls would hear, "What's so great about him anyway? He's nothing but a spoiled magician-thief to me who can't do anything productive in his life…"

The fan girls, whom Aoko recognized as people from different classes and year levels, looked at each other in disappointment before someone shouted out from amongst the crowd, "Hey, aren't you that police officer's daughter person?"

_Police officer's daughter person? How rude. Seriously, it'll save you the time—and effort to call me by my name instead…_

"So what?" Aoko raised an eyebrow, both hands resting on her waist. With the way she presented herself to the fan girls, it's as if she's going to pick a fight or something. "You got a problem with that?"

With the words that Aoko blurted out, she didn't fail on getting the attention of everybody in the room. Hakuba paused from setting his things aside; Koizumi did just the same. Kaito, however, was calmly on his seat with a look which suggests he finds this argument lame, just watching them make a commotion.

"Aoko-chan," her friend, Momoi Keiko whispered from behind her. "I guess it's better off if you leave them be. They're people who will not accept any foul talk against Kaito Kid."

"Seriously, why would _I_ care? I'm just standing up for what I believe in." Aoko whispered back to her, before turning to face the fan girls again. Before she can say a word, however, someone from the crowd spoke up, "Oh, I get it," she said, as she made her way through the front of the _angry mob_. She was a girl, slightly shorter than she was, with almond hair and emerald eyes. For Aoko, she looked like a junior high school student, with her braids adding up to the effect. "You're just upset because for the _n_th time, that _old geezer _hasn't put him behind bars yet… You should be thankful, though. Kid-sama was kind enough to give your old man a break from playing cats and dogs."

"Of course," a random fan girl shouted, "the reason' simple, really… No one can beat Kaito Kid."

"… And you're upset because you know that your father's failure is yours as well…" someone added.

"No, I _absolutely_ am _not!_ Besides, it's a lie that no one can beat Kid. Not with Hakuba-kun and Kudo-san's deductions put together. It's only a matter of time before those two work their minds together to get that damned thief under the police's custody." Aoko said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice. From the sidelines, Aoko swore she just heard Hakuba say something which sounded like "No way. That's never going to happen." But before she turned to face Hakuba, someone shouted in a high pitched tone.

"Oh, come on, get real. That's never gonna happen for another one hundred years…"

"Well then, tell me, what's with supporting this _monkey boy_ gonna make you guys anyway? Will he do anything for you? Will it make you rich? Will it make you beautiful? And, furthermore, will that make _you_ his _GIRLFRIEND_?"

'_Monkey boy?' Where the hell did that come from?_ Kaito thought to himself, slightly insulted, and at the same time amused with his best friend's play of words.

For the longest time (that is, for half a minute), Aoko never heard someone spoke up. She, then, continued, "HA! I guess I finally made my voice heard, then, huh. If he really will do something for you, then call him and say '_Help! A crazy girl is out to tell us you suck!' _and come here personally." Aoko snapped. Saying those words, imitating a helpless grade-schooler, she felt proud of herself, but at the same time, she has this uncanny feeling that she's going to be _"Fan Girls' Public Enemy Number One"_ for the rest of the year.

_Baka!_ Kaito muttered under his breath, still trying to remain his cool.

Before she knew it, furious faces greeted her, and she's running around the classroom asking for help.

"LADIES!" Someone suddenly shouted. The fan girls turned to face the blonde boy who just tried to catch their attention.

"What's your problem, Hakuba?"

"Hmph," he grinned widely at then trying to look as pleasing as possible, "That is no way to change someone's beliefs about something." He continued, as he went over to where Aoko is, walked up behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Well then, why don't you just talk about it?"

Aoko felt embarrassed with what Hakuba is doing, it's as if he's treating her like a fragile little kid.

_Get your filthy hands off her, mystery freak! _Kaito thought, and he gave Hakuba a look of disgust.

"W-what are you doing?" Aoko asked Hakuba nervously, unaware that she's already blushing madly.

Hakuba leaned over and whispered to Aoko's ear, "What else do you think I'm doing? I can't accept anyone talking to you that way, can I?"

The closer he becomes, the more she feels awkward, and Kaito instantly noticed this as well, as if Aoko was telling him to get rid of this guy… and fast!

Kaito let out a heavy sigh before he picked himself up from his seat. _I guess I have no choice then_…

_Imitating_ the Phantom Thief, he easily stood on a nearby table, opened his arms wide and said the words he would always say on a heist, "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

With the sound of his voice, Kaito could've sworn he saw the fan girls' faces lit up with glee, with the words, "Kid-sama, you actually came!" written all over them. Before anyone else can notice that he wasn't Kaito Kid (and before getting run over by a group of angry mobs), he quickly reached for a smoke grenade in his pocket and threw it on the floor, causing pink smoke to cloud the room. He then quickly grabbed Aoko by the wrist and dashed off. By the time the smoke cleared, Aoko and Kaito are nowhere to be found.

"Quick! After them! They couldn't have gotten too far…" The same almond-haired girl shouted. The group, led by the same girl dashed off, leaving trails of dust in the process. By the time they stepped foot on the corridor, they had a glance of the two turning around a corner. The fan girls followed them soon after, along the first floor corridors, across the baseball field, towards the gymnasium, and so on. Soon they find themselves back to where they came from, the school's main building.

_Geez, this is the longest game of tag I've ever played in my life! _Kaito thought. _Won't they ever give up… or rather, don't they even know when to give up?_

Past the lockers, they turned another corner. With Kaito still dragging her away, Aoko looked back to where they came from with much difficulty.

"Don't look back, and just continue running," she heard her best friend say.

"O-okay," she replied, finding no other words to say. Kaito's agility surprised her. She didn't know he was this fast when running away… Or maybe, she just forgot how fast he runs.

Soon, they turned another corner, with the fan girls still hot on their heels. "Damn," she heard Kaito curse under his breath before Kaito pulled her wrist a little bit harder. Before she can even protest, and before she knew it, Kaito had a hand covering her mouth, keeping her from making too much noise.

"H-hey, where did they go?" the leader of the pack asked.

"They can't have easily disappeared like that, can they?" another asked.

"Well, maybe they can," the almond-haired girl said with irritation. "That Kuroba guy is a magician, after all, taking over his world-renowned father. But next time, definitely, I won't let them get away."

Aoko gulped upon hearing the fan girl's words. _Whoa, she's serious,_ she thought. She and Kaito both listened to their footsteps fading, a sure sign that they finally gave up the "big chase."

When they're sure that all of them have left, they finally emerged from their hiding place: a cupboard big enough for cleaning materials to fit in. Looking back at it and observing carefully, it surprised her that both she and Kaito actually fit in there. Although, she must admit she _did_ felt a little uncomfortable back there, feeling his breath at the back of her neck and his arms almost around her. She realized it was the very first time they were _that _close with each other. They never had such proximity between them. She felt annoyed that they have to be that close, but at the same time, grateful to Kaito for getting her out of that mess.

"Phew, we finally lost them!" Kaito said with a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead with an arm. "Well then, shall we go home?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but, unable to make words come out, she closed them again, and just managed a smile instead.

* * *

On their way home, taking the usual road they both take, Aoko felt as if the setting sun is complementing the mood she and Kaito are both in, a mood that someone can decipher that they both somehow had a sense of fulfillment.

They just walked there, side by side, without saying anything to each other for some reasons. It was Aoko who broke the awkward silence between them. Feeling regret about not keeping her big mouth shut a while ago and getting herself to trouble, she looked at Kaito, and said, "Hey... Thanks for helping me out back there…"

"Oh?" Kaito said, both hands behind his head, as usual, and added… "Don't mention it…"

Aoko curved a smile on her face, but it was almost suddenly replaced with a frown when Kaito reprimanded her.

"But, seriously, you _don't _really have to say all those words in front of people, lest those Kid fan girls would _attack_ you. Haven't you ever heard of 'keeping things for yourself' so as not to insult anyone?"

Aoko crinkled her nose as if it just picked up a scent she doesn't really like, and replied, "_You_ should say those words to _them_. It isn't my fault my father would sometimes act stupid and let Kid slip away with whatever it is that he stole."

_Not sometimes, really. _Kaito thought to himself. _More like, 'more often than not'…_

"Yeah, but it was _you _who brought the topic about him being just 'a nobody' in front of everyone…"

Aoko gave him a stern look. "For goodness' sake, you must be _soooo _proud of yourself for having a magician just like you to be the center of attention" she murmured.

"Huh?" Kaito said, bringing his face closer to Aoko, a look of suspicion on his face. "Were you saying something?"

A surprised look from Aoko greeted him, however. With what he did, Kaito realized, he startled Aoko out of her thoughts.

"Eh? Did I startle you that much?" Kaito said, pretending not to notice Aoko's face flushing bright red.

"Wh—where did you get that idea from?" Aoko shouted. Kaito let out a loud laugh. "You're _waaay _to easy to tease… Hahah…"

Aoko frowned and stuck her tongue out to him.

"A-anyway… Aoko," Kaito said, his face completely serious now, "I just noticed something…"

Aoko stopped in surprise. Those words hit her like lightning. _Did—did he find out already?_

"W… what is it?" she asked nervously, trying her best not to look at him in the eye.

"Y-you've been acting a lot strange lately, like there's something bothering you… You're always spacing out, always preoccupied with something you wouldn't want to bother telling me, it looked as if you and Hakuba are having some kind of a relationship, you pick up random fights from random people and sometimes it even looks like you're not even listening to me… Tell me, honestly, is there something wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?" Kaito asked, after saying those things animatedly.

"W-well…"

"Well?" Kaito repeated, with a look on his face which, to Aoko, resembled that of a three-year-old being curious about something.

Aoko smiled… _It's now or never…_

"Yes…"

"Hm?"

"Th-there is… There's something bothering me these days…" Aoko said, finding it difficult to let the words out. For some reasons, it's as if her own heart, which is by the way beating faster than normal, is killing her from lack of oxygen and too much blood flowing through her veins.

"I… I didn't know how long it has been… But…"

Both parties stopped in their tracks. Somehow, they both felt that the atmosphere became heavier to bear, like someone just set the heater to the highest temperature.

"But… I realized… just a few days back… that… I already have someone I like…" she finished, giving off a jovial smile to Kaito's direction.

For some reasons, this smile of hers, however cheerful they seem to be, hit him like a bullet piercing through him, making its way to his chest. Inside he was screaming in sorrow, but on the outside, he swore he wouldn't even leave a single hint about how he feels upon hearing those words.

"You… you do?" asked Kaito, trying his hardest not to sound disappointed. Aoko nodded, still keeping that smile on her face.

"I've noticed this for quite some time now… He's a nice guy, he can be a jerk sometimes, but he's always there when you need him. He can tell you he doesn't care, but he'll be willing to do you a favor nonetheless. He has this incredible sense of humor that can annoy people, or crack everyone out…

"But what I like most about him is the fact that once he tells you something, he'll be true to those words, and will always stand up for what he believes in… I _can _say it was him who inspired me to say what I had to say back there… But then... I'm afraid of the possibility that something might change between the two of us, so, I actually wanted to keep it to myself..."

It took a very long while for these words to sink into Kaito's being. For quite some time, there was an awkward silence between them, something far more serious than their previous silent moments…

They can tell they've just been standing there for quite some time now. The majestic golden sun is just about to set. It was Kaito who finally broke the silence. Letting out a forced grin, he said, "_Baka,_ you should have told me those things earlier so I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of worrying about you."

Confused, Aoko tilted her head to one side. _What is he trying to say, exactly?_

Kaito sighed heavily before he continued, "Well then, now that you said everything to me, you better make sure he doesn't hurt you, or I'm gonna beat him up."

_Eh? He didn't understand, did he?_ Aoko told herself. _Well, for a genius, he can have shortcomings sometimes… It's a good thing I can still keep up with pretending he isn't the guy I like for just a little bit longer…_

Aoko once again gave him a smile before she replied to him, "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that to me… I trust him too much."

Deep inside, Kaito felt as if his heart is _literally _breaking apart. _What the hell does she have to tell me all this? Is it because I'm her best friend? But that doesn't give her enough reason to tell these secrets plainly to me, seriously… Not if… she knew how I really feel about her…_

"Oh, by the way, who _is _this person?" Kaito asked her.

"I won't tell you. If you're so smart, go figure it out yourself, _ahou_…"

"Well, why don't you just go ahead and tell that person how you feel instead of saying it all to me straight up."

"Eh? _You're _the one who insisted, aren't you," Aoko said, a little dismayed.

"I'm just saying. Then if you already told him that and you ended up as a couple, you wouldn't need me anymore, ne?" Kaito, without even thinking about what he's saying, suddenly blurted out.

"Wh—what did you say?" Aoko asked him in disbelief. "You're acting like a kid, Kaito, why would I—"

"Well, maybe I _AM _a little kid. After all, I finally realized that I still have a lot to learn… Especially about my best friend that I have known for so long…" With those words, Kaito runs off, leaving Aoko behind.

"K-Kaito, wait up!"

Kaito looked back at her, with a look that Aoko has never even seen in his eyes before… Misery… "Oh, don't worry… I'm just fine, if you would care to ask. I'm just planning to go ahead of you going home. I'm sure my mom's making my favorite _salmon sashimi._"

"Sashimi? But you absolutely _HATE _fish!" Aoko shouted after him as he takes off once again.

_Well… I guess that's better than dying in front of you… From the lack of courage to tell you who I am and what I really feel about you…_ Kaito thought.

Aoko stood there, utterly confused about what just happened. Surely, he hates her now… No doubt about that… Even so, there's something in those big, blue eyes of his that's bothering her. She admits, though, it was disappointing for herthat her first confession ever ended up in a misunderstanding between the doubtful and the dense.

Somehow it felt like something between them is about to change forever…

* * *

_**Instead of settling things once and for all, Kaito ended up misunderstanding what Aoko just "confessed" to him. It gave Kaito a deep wound in the chest, and Aoko, a confusion. Just what is it that going on in Kaito's mind that made him assure he isn't the guy Aoko was talking about? Moreover, it even led to Aoko's fear of having something change between them a reality... O.o**_

_**Stay tuned (wait, that doesn't sound right) and find out on the next chapter (which, I predict, will be finished in two week's time... I guess...)**_

_**... And watch out for your favorite DC characters... :D**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: For future references, I would like to ask a question... Did Conan actually met Kaito Kuroba (without his Kid costume) in the series or even in the manga? If they did, please tell me the details, in what episode or chapter and why (or, rather, how) did they meet, and if ever Conan find out about him being Kid... Onegai!  
**

**Honestly speaking I haven't gotten past the 120th episode yet, comes with being a student in the peak of death (haha... exaggerated much?)...**

**Anyway, reviews are LOOOOVED! Just tell me harsh comments as 'gentle' as you can... xD hahah...**

**love lots,**

**--neonquincy1217--**

**:3  
**


	4. His Prime Suspect, Hakuba Saguru

**A/N: UPDATE! ^_^ YAY!**

**I worked long and hard on this so... I hope you guys would like it... ^_^v**

**a few vocabulary words, just in case:**

***_Tadaima - _I'm back! (used at home)  
**

***_Okaeri _- welcome back! (as answer to tadaima)  
**

***_Ahou_ - idiot**

***_Baka_ - stupid**

***Ah-le? or Ah-le-le? (I looooove how Conan uses this in the series) - it's like a Japanese equivalent for someone trying to catch the attention of someone else (something like, 'hey') but it's usually considered very childish... xD  
**

* * *

**CH3 His Prime "Suspect", Hakuba Saguru**

An empty street in a dim, moonless night… A deep, blank stare from those dark blue eyes… Nothing left in his mind except that moment when he realized he just had his heart torn apart.

He couldn't ever forget that smile which suggests too many good reasons why he shouldn't feel this way. He couldn't ever forget those words that came along with it. But those weren't for him… They're for someone else…

He couldn't tell when this feeling began; he cared less about it. But it never reached his mind that all this might not end the way he wanted it to, not with the presence of the man his best friend likes, whose identity is yet to be known.

He continued walking; just letting his feet take him home. It wouldn't be a problem; he can walk home blindfolded if he tried to, it'll be a piece of cake. But this isn't the issue here… _The girl I like has found someone else…_

Before he knew it, he was already home. It surprised him that he can somehow still manage an automatic _"Tadaima"_ to greet his mother.

"Oh, Kaito, _okaeri,_" his mother, Kuroba Chikage, greeted him joyfully. He didn't seem to react, though. In fact it seemed as if he really didn't care at all. That clouded heart of his caused him not only to break himself apart, but to lose himself as well. Somehow, it's as if by losing that girl, he already lost everything there is to care about.

This didn't fail to catch his mother's attention. She knew there's definitely something bothering him. It only requires her to wait for a bit before either Kaito tells her this or she makes an effort to ask him about it.

Even so, Chikage managed to say, "Dinner will be ready pretty soon, just come down to the dining room when you're hungry, okay" without expecting a reply.

In any case, the story continues, with the weary Kaito going up the stairs and into his room, and his curious mother just watching him do so… All in the deafening silence of the night.

* * *

He lied there, staring blankly at his room's white ceiling. This afternoon's event kept repeating over and over inside his head, he could have sworn it's making him crazy!

_She never told me who it was, did she?_ He asked himself.

_No, I'm sure she didn't. Does she want me to find it out myself?_

_Even so… I have to find out who it is…_ He rolled over to his side before he continued being lost in his thoughts…

_Wait a minute… That guy… Why did he bother with what happened earlier?_

With the way his thoughts overwhelm him, he suddenly sat up of his bed as he finally realized who his most possible 'suspect' is. Trying to control himself from breaking down, he clenched his fist, wrinkling the sheets in the process, and muttered with much disgust…

_Hakuba Saguru…_

_

* * *

_

The atmosphere was unbearably heavy the next day. Added to the fact that it suddenly started raining, everyone's hopes of having a good day were thrown down the bin (especially to the anticipating Kid fans who worry about whether or not their idol's heist will still happen that night)…

Although, there _is _a certain someone who couldn't care less about the weather; just seating on his seat, staring out of nothingness with both palms resting on his chin, and a somewhat childish (and, not to mention, lifeless) expression on his face…

"Eh? Where's Aoko-chan?" a voice asked from somewhere beside him. He tilted his tired head to look at who it is. It was Keiko, wearing a worried look on her face.

"How the hell would I know?" Kaito said, obviously irritated with the girl before him. "I've never seen her since yesterday. Why are you asking me, anyway," he asked her, with both his hands behind his head, as always.

"Uhm…" Keiko paused, shifting her gaze from one side to another while her hand worked uncontrollably on her uniform's scarf. "Well, it's just that… I thought you might know where to find her. The class is about to start soon, but she's still nowhere to be found, and you're usually the one she's with… It's just that…"

She paused again. For a moment there, Kaito seemed disturbed about Keiko's actions, there's definitely something bothering her.

"Hey, Momoi-san, is something wrong?"

"Uhm, to tell you honestly, I'm just about to ask you the same question… Did something bad happen to the two of you?"

With Keiko's words, Kaito could've sworn he felt like something just hit him hard on the back of his head. It was a good thing he stopped himself from falling off his seat.

"W—what made you say that?" Kaito asked her, trying his best not to sound so concerned, nor so irritated with the fact that someone knows there is, indeed, something wrong.

"I don't know why, but, for some reasons, she gave me a call last night… and…"

"And?" Kaito asked, quite anxious about this information that Keiko's about to tell him, he wasn't even aware that his face is only inches away from hers. That gave Keiko a greater excuse to become more uncomfortable.

In any case, Keiko continued, "Well… She isn't saying anything…"

"Haaa?" Kaito said, feeling a little relieved that Aoko didn't tell her anything about what happened yesterday afternoon, but is now beginning to be bothered by Keiko and Aoko's _silent conversation _over the phone.

"Why would she even call if she wouldn't say anything? Is there something wrong with her?"

Kaito leaned back in surprise as Keiko pounded her hands on his desk and shouted. "That's what I wanted to ask you as well!"

Taken aback by Keiko's sudden outburst, Kaito said, "Ah… uh… w… well… In any case, we have to find her before class starts…"

Kaito right away stood up on his seat and hurriedly reached for the door. As he was just about to open it, however, a girl with a gray bonnet and black-tinted shades opened the door from the outside. When she saw Kaito, she was rather surprised.

"Ah, Kaito!" she cried.

Kaito was quite surprised as well, especially when she mentioned his name.

"Uh… Wait a minute… Do I know you?" he asked. With which, the girl suddenly laughed.

"Huh?" For some reasons, this girl really _is _familiar. "What are you la— WHAA?" Looking closely, Kaito realized it was Aoko.

"It's funny you didn't recognize me, Kaito." She said to him with a wide grin on her face.

"It _is _you! Where have you been, you idiot? I was… well… Keiko was worried sick about you!" He shouted, his face flushing red.

"I've been hiding…" Aoko removed her bonnet and shades before she continued. "You remembered what happened yesterday, don't you; about those fan girls who would stop at nothing just for that thief? I'm just making sure they won't come after me." She then gave him a wink.

Totally pissed off with his best friend's grand entrance, he said, "I know that… It's just…" trying his best not to look at her, he moved his gaze from one side to another—much like what Keiko was doing a while ago—with his hands behind his head, and proclaimed, "Why the hell would you wear something like those? It made you look like a criminal…"

Aoko's grin disappeared from her face. She pouted before replying, "Don't blame me! I'm just following Hakuba-kun's advice."

As if by cue, Hakuba appeared behind her, his bag over his shoulders, and his pocket watch on one hand. "Well, what can you say, Nakamori? It seems that everything worked out as I told you it would." Looking at his ever-trusted pocket watch, he continued, "And look, we're two minutes, fifty five seconds, and three nanoseconds early for class…"

Looking up at Hakuba, Aoko said her thanks to the guy. For some reasons, this made Kaito more agitated. _What the hell? _He muttered under his breath.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Kaito asked aloud, his 'urge to kill' rising as time passed by.

"Hey, don't sound as if I just did something against the law…" Hakuba replied calmly. "I was just helping Aoko get past Kid's fans. I happened to meet her by the school entrance, and thought I should help her out."

Kaito fixed his eyes on Hakuba, determined not to let him out of his sight, even as Hakuba walked past him going towards his seat, Aoko on his heels.

"Oi, Hakuba," Kaito called out. This made Hakuba stop in his tracks. Aoko, who's right behind him, seems to be trying her best not to look at Kaito.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it," Kaito said boldly, with which, Hakuba let out a grin and turned to look at him. Aoko casually went to her seat, pretending that this does not concern her at all. They all watch her do so before Hakuba spoke up. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kuroba." He replied with confidence.

As if he already anticipated this reply, Kaito grinned back and told him, "In any case… 12 noon, roof deck… I'll meet you there…"

Kaito, then went to his seat. The others settled down as well. Soon, the teacher arrived and class started like nothing really happened.

Even if that's the case, no one can deny that the atmosphere became heavier than ever, even when the rain began to stop and lunch break is only an hour away…

* * *

"Something strange is going on, indeed."

"What do you mean, Keiko?"

"It seems as if the two of you are having some kind of argument… "

Lunch time at Ekoda High. Aoko and Keiko just happen to have a chat while eating lunch in the classroom. Keiko, then, uses this opportunity to try to get her questions answered by her close friend.

"Who?" Aoko asked, trying to pretend that she doesn't know what they're talking about.

This question made Keiko giggle. She, then, told her, "Don't act dumb, Aoko. You know very well who I'm talking about. It's Kaito. And why did you give me a phone call yesterday without even saying anything? Does it have something to do with him?"

"Oh, that?" Aoko asked with a feeling of discomfort. "There's nothing to worry about. It's just a bit of… a misunderstanding. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Maybe, but it seems Kaito is really bothered with it." Keiko told her, a hint of pity in her voice.

The doubtful Aoko noticed this and asked, "What made you say that? And… what do you mean by _it_?"

"Oh, I don't know, but if I were to guess, it has something to do with that 'misunderstanding', that phone call and… something else…"

"Something else?"

"Oh, you know…" Keiko said, sounding a bit like a know-it-all while she started to desperately mess up her lunch. "…About you and Hakuba-kun together."

Aoko blushed. Somehow, the thought of Kaito being bothered by her being with a fellow classmate, who is, by the way, a world-renowned detective, might mean that he—

"What the hell?" she blurted out. "Is he actually thinking that we're a **couple**?" Aoko stood up, totally 'out of her wits' and started moving her arms frantically as she speaks. "Oh, that hard-headed, good-for-nothing, second rate, magician wannabe, Kaito Kuroba! What have I done to deserve this?"

With her overly-animated reaction, everything around her seems to be 'flying' in all directions, creating quite a mess on her desk.

Although quite amused with Aoko's reaction, Keiko tried to calm her down with her words, "Come on, Aoko. He's only human… Besides, for a genius, he can have shortcomings, sometimes… For such secret, like yours, to be revealed, someone can become confused, especially with the way you say what you wanna say. "

"Eh?" Aoko reacts, taken aback by Keiko's words.

"What is it?" Keiko asked her now calm friend. After being asked this question, Aoko managed a smile before she replied. "Just now… Your thoughts are the same as mine. I found it quite amusing."

For some reasons, Keiko felt as if Aoko's 'mood swings' is something she should take into consideration, but that is exactly the reason why she feel so confused right now. "Huh?"

Aoko giggled before replying with, "Nevermind. I just thought of something and randomly said it aloud." She fixed herself before standing upright and heading to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Keiko asked her, with which she replied, "Toilet. I' m just going to wash my hands and clean up the mess on my desk."

With that, she exited the room and went to the comfort room, her mind still filled with things from her and Keiko's conversation. She hates to admit it, but right now, she's totally infuriated with her best friend's way of thinking. _How could he overlook something as simple as that?_

As she exits the toilet, she suddenly heard a voice from someone who's just about to turn a corner.

"What is it you want to talk about?" the person asked. Curious about from whom it was, she looked at the direction from where the voice is coming from and caught a glance of Hakuba before he turned a corner.

"I'll tell you when we get there," someone replied. From the sound of the voice, she recognized it was from Kaito, who was actually leading the way going to the roof deck.

* * *

"I hope this isn't one of your lame tricks, Kuroba." Hakuba bellowed, loud enough for Kaito—who's a meter or two away from where he stood—to hear.

"No, I wouldn't waste my time for something like that… especially if I am so darn serious about what I wanted to do…" Kaito replied with his eyes fixed on Hakuba.

"What is it that you wanted to do anyway?" Hakuba asked, confident about himself… well… maybe a little too confident, that is.

"Answer me, Hakuba, and answer me truthfully, there is something going on between you and my best friend, isn't there?"

"Hmph, I don't know what you're talking about. And besides, I already told you about what happened this morning, didn't I? A beautiful young lady by the name Nakamori Aoko needed help. As a human, I just can't pass by and do nothing for her or I might regret it afterwards."

"You're lying aren't you?" Kaito proclaimed. "Why the hell would you meet Aoko at the school entrance, taking to consideration the fact that it was raining? If she really wanted to hide, why not hide somewhere where people will not easily notice you and not where people pass by very often?"

No matter, Hakuba's expressionless never changed, not even when Kaito continued his statement, "And besides, is there really a need for a disguise if you are already hiding? Furthermore, because it rained this morning, wouldn't there be less people who would be more interested to go on a 'hunt' than just relaxing or spacing out?"

Kaito paused dramatically, this time, truly determined not to lose eye contact. "Tell me the truth, Saguru… What's going on?"

Just by saying Hakuba's name, it's as if he's totally going to lose his mind. He himself, is feeling agitated with it.

"Why are you asking me this, Kuroba?" Hakuba threw him back a question, his face still not showing any emotions.

"Tsk, really?" Kaito said sarcastically. "Is the reason too simple for you not to notice?"

Hakuba's eyes narrowed. Kaito continued, "You should've known by now, there are things that can't be said easily. It takes a lot of courage for it…"

Hakuba pursed his lips with Kaito's words, obviously annoyed with all this. Even so, he kept silent and continued to listen. "Aren't you a detective, who can tell a person's thoughts just by observing his actions?"

Hakuba managed a smirk, crossed his arms across each other, and replied, "Of course I can. That's exactly what I do; I can't help but help a lonely heart in trouble."

Hakuba's words made Kaito twitch in disgust. "Stop acting so cool. What do you want from her?"

"Ah-le? Why do I feel like you're being overprotective?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kaito interrupted. "After all, she's…"

For a while, there was a deafening silence between them, broken only by the occasional strong blows of the wind. Kaito's uneasy feeling filled the air. His loud, thumping heart is keeping him from finishing off his statement. With that, it wasn't surprising that the young detective before him was able to read through everything.

Before he knew it, Hakuba already had a wide, mocking grin on his face, and was already speaking up, "I see… So this is what this whole thing is about…"

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked him with a furious look on his face. And when Hakuba didn't answer, he finally let his anger take over him. "Answer me, dammit! What's—"

"If I'm not mistaken, this whole thing concerns Nakamori's secret love, isn't it?"

"Shut up." Kaito snapped as he tried to keep his cool once again, but to no avail. He can feel himself shaking all over. _He knows all about it, doesn't he?_

As if to answer the question that's bothering Kaito, and as if he's a psychic, Hakuba answered the question that's bothering him deep inside. "Yes, Kuroba, I know _everything _there is about _that_. After all, even if rumors don't spread like wildfire, my deductive skill will lead me there in an instant. Apparently, I'm just waiting for the right time before she can have the chance to tell _me_ about how _she_ feels about _me_. When she does, I'll tell her about my true feelings for her as well."

Hakuba's words hit him like lightning. _So it _was_ true! It _was _Hakuba she was talking about…_ he thought.

With that, it seemed as if hope has already flown away from him. He can't deny it; he's totally pissed off now from knowing about the truth, unaware of the fact that this 'truth' is only a mask which hides another truth. It's confusing, but what else can he do except try to accept this?

"That's a lie." Kaito said with a voice nearly like a whisper.

"Maybe… Maybe not…" Hakuba's grin grew even wider. Kaito lowered his head, still in disbelief.

With Kaito's another long silence, Hakuba spoke up, as he pass by him. Stopping right beside Kaito, he grinned once more and whispered, "I see… If I knew this is the best way to let the 'cat out of the bag', then I should've thought of this a long time ago. Seeing as to how you react about that girl, I can say she's more than just a friend to you…"

"I hate to say this to you, Kaito, but it seems as if you're too late. It's best if you just confess your crimes right away and surrender before anyone else gets hurt… Don't you think so too— _Kaito Kid?_"

Another pause. Hakuba, then, made his way to the door. As he did, Kaito spoke up. This made Hakuba stop in his tracks, "Who are you kidding? Do you _really_, _seriously_ think I would believe those pack of lies? And what do you know about me anyway? Why do you keep insisting that I am The Phantom Thief?"

"Hmph, _who _are _YOU_ kidding?" Hakuba returned the question to him. "You can deny for as long as you want, but pretty soon, you won't be able to deny it… I'll make sure of that…"

As he started to make his way to the door once again, Kaito stopped him, yet again. Without even bothering to turn and look at his rival, he shouted his name with much disgust.

"Saguru!"

"What is it now?" Hakuba asked as he looked back at Kaito.

"I still don't get what going on, but in any case… Make her cry and you're SERIOUSLY gonna get it. Who knows, I might just kill you RIGHT THERE AND THEN!"

Despite Kaito's threat, Hakuba seems to be unaffected.

"Come on, you're over-reacting… Well then, don't take it too personally, Kuroba." And he finally left.

"Don't take it too personally when you finally realize I'm _so damn serious_ about what I just said…" Kaito muttered under his breath.

Little did they know, though, that the person they're talking about is just outside the door, and she just overheard their whole conversation. Upon hearing everything, a crazy idea came over her. And, just before anyone discovers she's there, she went ahead and acted as if nothing happened…

* * *

Later, back in his room, five hours before Kid's heist, he still can't get over his conversation with Hakuba. Time seemed to pass by so quickly, he totally forgot about tonight's 'job'. If it wasn't for his mother, he wouldn't be able to snap out of it.

"Kaito, you know there's something you needed to do tonight, don't you?"

"Ah, mom…" Kaito, who's lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, as usual, said with a look of surprise on his face. Soon, he finally remembered, "Oh, right… Kaito Kid…"

"You better get ready, then… So, are you planning to go there with Aoko-chan?" Chikage told him as she made her way out Kaito's room.

With his mother mentioning Aoko's name, Kaito sat up from his bed, paused for a while, and said, "Mom…"

Kaito's mother looked back at him. "What's wrong, dear?"

Staring blankly at the floor, he asked her, "Is it… is it okay to give up?"

Kaito's mother gave him a worried look. "By giving up, do you mean, being The Phantom Thief? Where in the world did that came from, Kaito?"

"It's not just that…" Kaito replied, his grip on his pants becoming tighter by the minute.

"Being Kaito Kid was my choice. I did it to find out my father's murderer. I did it out of my own will, and I don't regret anything about it… I did it because my father's important to me… Although I might think of giving up as Kaito Kid, it is not as easy as it sounds, for I am doing this, not only for him, but for us as well and rewards will come in the end…

"But… as for this 'other person' I care about… Is it okay to just give it all up?"

With her effort of trying to 'read between her son's lines', she completely understood what he was talking about. Chikage pursed her lips together as Kaito continued, "What's the use of fighting when you absolutely know there's nothing you can gain from it?"

Kaito looked up to her and asked, "Am I… just being stupid for falling for my best friend?"

_He finally said it. _Chikage thought. _But I never really thought of it as something concerning his feelings for Aoko-chan…_

To try and lift the mood up a bit, she gave him a smile and jokingly said, "Come on, now, _of course you're stupid_."

"EH?" Kaito shouted in astonishment. He never expected those words to be coming from his mother. "What did you say?"

Kaito's mother laughed and added, "Why would you even think of giving up? That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard from you…

"Surely your father will be upset if he hears you saying that."

With his mother's words, Kaito felt something heavy inside him, like someone just gave him a fatal blow on his stomach. There he was, being problematic about Aoko and Hakuba, about him having stand no chance, and he totally forgot about his primary goal and about the things that his father has taught him, most especially about not giving up until the end.

"Well, if I were in your case, I wouldn't even think about giving up… Rather, I'll begin thinking of solutions, of ways to get out of there, even if it requires me to make the impossible possible…" With that, she left the room.

Kaito's eyes widened, her mother's words kept repeating in his head…

_I'll begin thinking of solutions, of ways to get out of there, even if it requires me to make the impossible possible…_

Taking note of these words in his head, he grinned widely…

"Making the impossible possible, huh? Perhaps, that might also mean, making crazy things even crazier…"

He remained there for another two hours or so before the heist, as a crazy idea came to him… something that not even _the great_ Hakuba Saguru would ever imagine…

* * *

_**Crazy, crazy, crazy! Everyone's going crazy over this thing called 'love'. It seems that Kaito totally believed it was Hakuba who Aoko was talking about as the person she admires. Upon realizing her best friend's mistake, Aoko comes up with a crazy idea we have yet to know, and upon concluding that he might not stand a chance against Hakuba, Kaito comes up with *ahem* a crazy idea that might just make the situation worse! That is, "something that not even the great Hakuba Saguru would even imagine." **_

_**And what's in Hakuba's head? Why did he try to make Kaito believe the lies that he was 'forced' to accept? Why didn't he just tell him the truth? Is it really just because he wanted Kaito to admit that he's the one behind the cape and the monocle, or is there something else?**_

_**Watch out for the next chapter! It's finally Kaito Kid's time to shine once again! ^_^  
**_

* * *

**A/N: Darn, I really had a tough time on this one. Lots of heavy feeling... O.o Even I am being affected (gyaaaah! mental block).**

**It was quite a challenge to explore another side of Kuroba Kaito, specifically the "oh-I'm-so-darn-serious-I-just-wanna-kill" side of his personality, so forgive me if you think this chapter didn't turn out as well as the previous ones. I must admit this chapter's a little below my expectations, taking into account that I'm so damn exited about writing the next chapter, I thought I should just go ahead and finish this as soon as possible *hits thyself*... ****_gomenasai! ^_^v_**

**But still, at least the story progresses!_  
_**

**And, yeah, I didn't mean for Hakuba to be that bad. I'm just trying to explore another side of him as well. Some of this chapter's contents remind me of the chapters in the manga wherein Hakuba made a bet with Kaito. I forgot what chapter it is, but just try to ch-ch-check it out, yo!**

**Well, anyway, I hope you guys like it! In the following weeks, I'll try to make time writing the next chapter_. _Classes are about to start once again... *sigh***

**In any case, I liked the last part of this chapter. It made my heart go *doki doki* hahaha xD**

**Well, then, until next time...**

**Reviews are LOOOOOOOOVED! Just go easy on me v^_^v**

**Love Lots,**

**-neonqincy1217-**

**:3  
**


	5. Olympia

**A/N:** UPDATE! YAY! ^_^

Phew, it's been a while, ne? I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I decided I could make use of another side of Aoko's character.

And, yeah, I'm introducing another character in this chapter. Ch-ch-check it out, yo! xD

Usual disclaimers, yada, yada...

**

* * *

**

**CH4 Olympia**

_I never thought that the day I always feared will come this soon… that day, when she'll drift away from me… Slowly… Slowly…_

…_Until she's completely gone… Without a trace… without anything that will remind me of her…_

_That is why… tonight, as the spotlight once again shone on The Phantom Thief…_

_I'll make the seemingly impossible possible…_

_It's neither a trick, nor an illusion… It's simply something that might bring her back to me…_

_After all, making the impossible possible is what Kaito Kid is for…_

These are the things running through his head, as he prepares for the risk he's just about to take. Kaito just finished putting on his Kid outfit an hour before his actual heist, and is now finalizing his strategy to the fullest. Tonight, he will give a show unlike any other; with no tricks, no disguises whatsoever. He plans to go out of his norms tonight with only his smoke bombs, card gun and hang glider as his weapons. He's not only challenging himself to try to escape his pursuers in the simplest ways possible, but he's also taking the risk on a 50% chance that this might actually work. With a wide, seemingly mocking grin on his face, he looks back at his father's picture on his bedroom wall, before he finally left.

"Well, I might be breaking some rules and 'impossibilities', but I won't let you down… For The Pandora Gem and for my precious treasure…"

* * *

"Otou-san, I brought you dinner." Aoko barged into one of the rooms in Naniwa's Main building, 51st floor, where a police officer told her where her father is. It was of no surprise to her when she finds out that this room, which is more or less just fifty square meters big, is jam-packed with her father's squad, all listening attentively to Ginzo's last-minute instructions.

"Oh, Aoko, what a surprise…" Ginzo told her, his eyes still glued on the site's blueprint on the table lying before him. "Just put it somewhere there and I'll eat it later," he replied.

Quite used to this cold treatment from her father, she sighed and took a seat on a chair near from where she once stood. She knew it'll be like this over again. She just can't help but feel like her efforts of being with her father are completely useless, especially during these critical moments when his worst enemy announced a heist once more.

And she blames it all to that thief. Not only does he steal all the precious gems in existence, he's already, unconsciously, getting into people's personal lives; stealing his father's attention and wasting precious time, to name a few. She hated him so much, she can't help but wonder why he would even have his own fan club **(A/N: He's so DARN gorgeous, that's why… xD aheheh… sorry, I can't control myself :D)**.

She lets her mind wander just a little more, until the thought about Kaito came to her. Ever since she told him those words, it has always been bothering her; she could have sworn it felt as if her head's splitting. Ever since she told him those words, she knew something was wrong; she knew something change between the two of them. _And just because of those words… _she thought. _I could have said it simpler if I knew he would misunderstand._

"Now, get into position, and fast!" she heard her dad say. With which the officers answered with a deafening, "Yes, sir," before dispersing and leaving the room in silence.

This got Aoko back to her senses. With a sigh of relief, she stood up and went to where Ginzo is.

"Busy as always, dad?" Aoko greeted her father while she watched him sink to his seat and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"_Maa_, I can't help it if that damn thief is enjoying himself with doing one heist after another, one night after another," her father replied. She, then, started to clear the table with the blueprints and set it up for dinner.

"Take it easy. I mean, you also have to take care of yourself, right?"

For some reasons, it was only then that the inspector finally took into account the presence of his daughter. "Oi, what are you doing here?" he asked her in a tone similar to what a suspicious man would make. Aoko snickered and replied, "I told you, didn't I? I brought you dinner," before she placed the food and a box of orange juice on the table before her father.

"Geez, you shouldn't have," Ginzo objected, the palm of his hand on his chin, his elbow resting on the table before him. He, then, watched his daughter grab a seat opposite him.

"Come on, dad. I was just worried about you." Aoko insisted, her voice sounded smaller than usual, as if she was here for more than just that. "And besides, it's fine, right? Tomorrow's a weekend." Unfortunately for her, by the way she acted, she wasn't able to hide from her father the fact that she came here with something else in mind. Ginzo narrowed his eyes at her and spoke, "Enough with this charade, young lady. What are you doing here? I told you to stay at home and watch movies or something, didn't I? You can always get that Kuroba guy to come with you, can't you?"

Ginzo leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms together. With her father's words, Aoko slouched at the table and pouted. "_Mou_. Seriously, I just can't stay still and act as if there's nothing bothering me while you scream your lungs out just to catch that thief, can I? Kaito's probably busy with something again, so I thought I could stop bothering him for a while. Besides, I just wanted to help."

"I'm not buying it," Ginzo interjected. With another intimidating stare, Aoko finally gives in. She stuck her tongue out, gave her father a silly grin and said, "Ahehehe, alright you got me…"

The inspector huffed. In Aoko's opinion, it made his father look much like an untamed gorilla. She kept her laughter to herself so as not to be reprimanded. "Just as I thought," she heard her dad say. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out… So, what really brings you here?" Ginzo asked as he started to help himself with the food.

"Eh?" Aoko paused, probably having a mental battle between telling Ginzo the truth or making up a lame, yet unbelievable, story. Before she could decide, however, the words came out of her mouth almost automatically. "Well, I was just wondering if Hakuba's already here…" she blurted out.

As she expected, this made Ginzo frown at her. In an attempt to loosen that frown of his, Aoko gave him a wide, seemingly childish smirk, the one which would make any adult overly annoyed with a troublesome kid and be forced to buy him ice cream—or something similar, for that matter— just so he would stop bugging him. "What do you want from him, anyway?" Ginzo asked his daughter, as his free hand made its way towards the box of orange juice nearby.

"Nothing much, really… I just wanted to talk to him about school stuff…"

"_School stuff?_ But you see him everyday. Why go through all the trouble of going here just for that?"

Aoko pouted yet again. "Well, I have my own reasons, hmph!" Ginzo narrowed his eyes on his daughter once more, much more suspicious than ever before.

"Whatever it is, I hope you just don't go barging into my workplace—or anywhere, for that matter—and use the stupid Kaito Kid's heist as an excuse to date behind my back!" Ginzo snapped and took a sip on his orange juice box.

This made Aoko stand up from her seat. "DATE? No, absolutely not," she said hysterically. Her expression changed, however, when she noticed that her father's curving a wide grin on his face. "Gotcha…" Ginzo suddenly said, and laughed his heart out. Aoko felt annoyed with her father and managed a sigh.

"Geez, where did that idea come from, anyway? It's as if I'd really go on a date with that guy…"

Just then, the door slid open, and Hakuba stepped into the room. "Good evening, Inspector. Detective Hakuba Saguru, reporting for duty," he said, a hint of irritation in his voice. _A good evening? I never had one ever since I stepped onto this country_, he thought.

"Speaking of the devil…" Ginzo whispered to himself.

Aoko turned to face Hakuba, a smile widely extended on her face.

"Hakuba-kun!" she then went over to where the blonde-haired detective is. This somehow gave Hakuba the feeling that she was expecting him.

"Ah, Nakamori-san. What brought you to this side of the city?" a grin, "Were you here to give support to The Phantom Thief?"

Aoko frantically shook a hand in front of her face. "No, no way. Of course not," she shouted in aversion, although slight streaks of redness are evident on her cheeks. "And besides, I'd rather help out in catching him—"

A sudden thought came to her. "Oh, yeah. Did I mention that was partly the reason why _I'm here_ right now?" she said, slightly tilting her head to one side, her messy, brown hair flicking in the process.

"EHH?~" Ginzo suddenly blurted out. "What the hell are you thinking, you idiot?"

"Whaaat? I'm just trying to help." Aoko said, "And besides, I just can't stand by and watch you make a fool out of yourself forever!"

Ginzo became red in embarrassment from his only daughter's words. With that he resigned in defeat. "Pfft, fine… Just don't get in my way, young lady, you got that?"

"_Hai, hai…_" Aoko replied with a blissful grin on widely displayed on her face. She then made her way to the door, dragging the blonde haired detective with her.

"H—hey, what are you doing?" the startled Hakuba asked. Back in the room, Ginzo was shouting the same things to her daughter. Aoko simply ignored both the detective and her father and kept pulling Hakuba by the arm further to the corridors, until she was sure they were out of her father's earshot. She then turned to face Hakuba, her voice almost a whisper. To Hakuba, though, it sounded as if it was just a way to control herself from breaking down. "Hakuba-kun, listen…"

Hakuba's usual cool expression was replaced by weary when he noticed the unusual tone of her voice, as if he was partly petrified with it. It was somehow telling him that she might have overheard his and Kaito's conversation this afternoon. "Uhm… Nakamori-san… Is something the matter?"

"I… I didn't really mean to… but… I accidentally overheard your conversation with Kaito at the roof deck." She said, feeling awkward about the fact.

_I knew it._ Hakuba thought. At some point he feels upset, but the feeling of gladness that he doesn't have to go through the trouble of telling Aoko the truth about Kaito's feelings for her is slowly taking over him. "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked, folding his arms together.

Aoko sighed heavily before she spoke. "I know this is selfish of me, but… Will it be okay if I ask for your help?"

"What is it?" Hakuba said without hesitation. Although deep inside he's already expecting this, this is one of the few things he most dread, the person he likes, asking for help just so she can be with the person she loves.

Without breaking eye contact, Aoko said with a shaky voice, "Please help me clear out this misunderstanding and let him realize that I was actually referring to him…"

For a split second, the dim-lit corridors of Naniwa Building's 51st floor were enveloped with absolute silence. It was Hakuba who broke it, when he said, "Alright, it's a deal… On one condition…"

_A condition? _Aoko thought. _What is it that he wants from me?_

Her thoughts were cut off, however, when Hakuba continued speaking, "Whether what you said awhile ago about being here to catch the thief is real or not… Offer your services to the Kid task force and help in capturing that good-for-nothing criminal."

Those words kept her rooted to the spot. There was a hint of command in his voice, which tells her that Hakuba is so darn serious about putting the magician-thief behind bars, and if she fails to do so, then it'll bring her much trouble. But, does she really have a choice, now that she doesn't have anyone else to count on but this egotistical detective?

"Well?" she heard Hakuba say. "Decide now, we haven't got all evening…"

_Well, even if you say that…In reality, I'm still not ready for this, _the confused Aoko thought. Even before she can reply, however, Ginzo emerged from the meeting room's door with an enthusiastic look on his face.

"Alright, tonight, I'm _DEFINITELY _going to catch that darn Kid." He shouted, as he paced the corridors and went to where the ever-lustrous Olympia Gem is kept. "Let's go, Aoko, but try not to get in our way," he told Aoko, without even bothering to recognize Hakuba's presence.

Hakuba turned to face Aoko once more, "Well, you heard him, let's go."

Before Hakuba can start walking, however, Aoko pulled him behind his shirt and said to him with a determined look, "Fine… It's a deal. I'll capture Kaito Kid…"

Hakuba put a wide grin on his face, totally amused by the fact that Aoko might just be the 'secret weapon' to put The Phantom Thief behind bars, especially since he strongly believes that behind that monocle and that devious poker face lies his nemesis that is Kaito Kuroba.

* * *

The sky that night is something unusual, for, aside from its usual play of black and blue, it somehow emits a reddish dark tint across the vicinity. "Tonight must be our lucky night," Hakuba proclaimed. "The sky never displayed such a beautiful sight these past few weeks, did it?"

Aoko managed a smile of agreement, although, in her opinion, that '_beautiful sight_' might only be due to the fact that it suddenly started raining this morning. If not for that, then it might just be due to the presence of thick, dark clouds covering the area, and the moon, itself; something quite unusual for a Kid heist to take place.

Along with a dozen, or maybe even more than a dozen, members of the Kid task force, together with Inspector Nakamori and Hakuba, they were walking across a fancy, elegantly-carpeted room. For Aoko, it's as if you can fit a whole army in here and hold a 'victory party'. The company's president even went through all the trouble of making the ceiling a dome-shaped one and using glass as a material. It seemed as though this room is really meant to be at the uppermost floor of the building, and that it is made just for The Olympia Gem, which is sitting on an elegant red-colored pillow and protected by a fireproof-bulletproof glass right in the middle of the immense room. Lights hanging from the ebony-colored walls all served as spotlights for the gem, and these give Olympia the chance to show off its many reflecting colors to its spectators. _That's Naniwa Corporation to you!_ She thought.

"Pretty cool, don't you think so?" Hakuba, who was walking alongside her, said, as he noticed her ogling the tennis ball-sized gem, "a rare gem that emits more than one single color. Even the discoverer himself couldn't tell what its real color is. It's of no surprise that Kaito Kid would be setting his eyes on this one tonight, not knowing that it'll be the source of his defeat," he added with much confidence in himself. Aoko simply faked a smile. True, she wanted Kaito Kid behind bars, but is she up for it? She just can't stand there and rely on Hakuba, considering their previously made deal; she has to do something. But what can an ordinary high school girl do against the uncatchable Phantom Thief?

"_Yosh! _Only one minute left before that bastard shows up." Inspector Nakamori declared, his eyes glued on his wristwatch. "DAMN! I'm _really _gonna catch him tonight," he added with a stomp or two, his face all red, his movements seemed as if he was doing some sort of a _'tribute-to-the-gods-of-capture dance'_, and if Hakuba could've been totally hooked to this 'freak show' he would've noticed smoke coming out from his ears, and veins popping out of his temples.

"_Mou, otou-san…_" Aoko blurted out in embarrassment for her silly father's actions, she wished she can just disappear in a flash before anything else happens. To get her mind off it, she then got back to scanning the room. It is when she noticed little glistening objects set up carefully just a little higher above the spotlights. _Security cameras… Will this really work? I mean, after all, they already tried it many times but to no avail… And… Will I really be able to catch him?_

"That's no good..." someone spoke from beside her.

"H…Hakuba-kun!" Aoko said in surprise. "Wh… what do you mean?"

Hakuba smirked before he gave Aoko a reply that somehow pissed her off a little. "I mean you, Aoko. In case you haven't noticed, you've been keeping this look of uncertainty on your face. Surely, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." He crossed his arms together before he continued, "Are you pree–tty sure you can catch Kaito Kid with a face like that?"

"Hmph! Mind your own business, will you?" Aoko said in irritation. In order to forget Hakuba's comment, she then walked over to where The Olympia Gem is. From afar, she can't deny the fact that its unusual sheen and brilliance lured her over to it; it seemed that it's telling her to come nearer and admire its beauty even more from a distance of a few inches. _What a beauty, _she thought. _If only I can have one of these…_

Before she can even get to where the gem is, however, the lights from the room went out, as if someone has done something to the breakers for it to automatically turn all lights off, including the lights from outside, at exactly 12 midnight. Everything was covered in complete darkness, especially since the moon is hiding behind the thick, gray clouds. The only thing that one can see is the Olympia Gem, sitting quietly in the middle of the room, its last reflected lights disappearing by the minute.

"GET TO YOUR POSITIONS, MEN! He's about to strike!" she heard her father shout at the top of his voice, his words growing softer by the minute, which suggests her father must be heading out of the room to the location of the breakers.

"Damn," Hakuba muttered, and followed the sound of Ginzo's footsteps to go out of the room soon after.

She looked around but saw no one. "Hakuba-kun? _Otou-san_? Anyone?" she called out, but no one answered back, probably because everyone's preoccupied by the situation at hand. _No, what am I to do?_ She asked herself, all courage draining out of her system. Just as she was to give up, however, the oh-so-beautiful crescent moon peeked out from behind the clouds, revealing to them a silhouette of a man in a top hat, standing perfectly still from atop the dome-shaped ceiling.

From inside the room, she can make out of the thief's words, "Good evening, my fair lady," he said to her with a wide grin flashing from his shadow-covered features.

Her eyes widened in shock. This was the first time she ever saw Kaito Kid this close, and she wasn't expecting to be able to come up with a good impression of him just by seeing him in close distance. From where she stood, for some odd reasons, she finds him gorgeous, like how one would feel when seeing a guy they like in a random street. _Do I really have to feel like this? If that's the case, then…_

Amidst the brief distraction from The Gentleman in the Moonlight, she managed to call out to her father, in the hope that somehow he might just hear her. "_Otou-san_! It's KID!" True enough, Ginzo emerged from the room, accompanied by a horde of task force members. Somehow, when it comes to Kid, it seemed as if Inspector Nakamori's senses become ten times more powerful, it's as if he can sense him even from miles away. "Kid, you say?" he asked her, and his gaze shifted to wherever it is Aoko is looking at. Hakuba entered the room soon after.

"NYA-HAH! He's outside!" the inspector shouted with all confidence. "There's NO WAY you can get the gem now, Kaito Kid, not if we're here inside, guarding the gem from you! Just come here if you dare!" he said, pointing a threatening finger on the thief.

"Oh, really?" Kid asked. He then pulled on his hat, so that it covers most of his face, and continued, "Well, then, I guess I just have to come again next time, _ne_? It seems even the weather's against me."

"_NANI? _You're mocking me again, aren't you, Kaito Kid? That always got me in the past, but I don't think that'll still work against me... Not tonight, _mi amigo_. Not tonight!" Ginzo told him, in which The Phantom Thief's grin grew wider. This made the Inspector even more furious.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU, YA HEAR? YOU JUST WAIT!" he shouted, his words echoing in the darkness.

"I don't think so, Inspector." Kid replied. "I'm just not in the mood to play… No matter, I'm _still _gonna get that gem out of that room. You just have to take a wild guess and see what you can do to stop me."

"Hmph, you're all words," Hakuba said, grinning widely at Kaito Kid. "Let's see you try, Kaito Kid. If you want the gem then come and get it… That is, _if_ you can get a chance to escape afterwards…"

Aoko was surprised by Hakuba's words, and looked at the direction in which she assumed he was standing. To her, it seems as if Hakuba becomes a completely different person when he's on a case. Before she knew it, the sound of a large troop of helicopters surrounded the place. "Oh, and look, reinforcements…" Hakuba added sarcastically.

Despite the situation he's in, Kaito Kid never moved an inch. For Ginzo, it was probably because he will once again take everybody by surprise by using another clever trick of his, breaking the dome-shaped glass and merrily getting past through all that security with the Olympia Gem somewhere in his coat by disguising as someone else.

As expected, Kaito Kid _did_ take everyone by surprise, but not with the method that Inspector Nakamori expected it to be. Somewhere from behind them, somewhere in the shadows, somebody suddenly shot a bullet through the glass ceiling, breaking it in the process, missing Kaito Kid by inches, and causing him to fall off the building and into the river below.

"What the—" Ginzo shouted in surprise as the glass shards fall all around them. For a while, shouting filled the air. The unknown shooter's deed led everyone to the state of confusion, even to the Phantom Thief, himself. Aoko let out a shriek, as she saw large chunks of glass falling towards her.

"AOKO!" Hakuba yelled. He then quickly made his way to where she is, and, at the last minute, got her out of the danger, throwing both of them to the floor. Hakuba managed to escape with a few bruises on his left cheek. It didn't matter to him, though, for as long as Aoko's unharmed.

When everyone was sure no glass would fall on them anymore, Ginzo looked around in search for the one who shot the bullet from the shadows, shouting menacingly at every one of them, "WHO DID IT? WHO SHOT THE GLASS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" but to no avail.

While Ginzo was at it, it was only then that Aoko realized she's all right, and Hakuba was the one who saved her. "Hey, Aoko, are you all right?" Hakuba said in a voice almost like that of a whisper.

"Uh, yeah… Thank you…" Aoko replied with mixed emotions. Just now, Hakuba's actions made her even more confused. _Who is the real you, Hakuba-kun? _She asked herself, for she can't bring herself to ask him… Not now, when something else regarding her best friend is still bothering her.

The both of them straightened up, only to catch Ginzo's shocking words, "Kaito Kid fell into the water? He managed to escape?"

"What?" Hakuba blurted out, as he went to the far side of the room and looked down. From where they are, there really is a possibility that Kaito Kid fell to the river down below. "How could he possibly—"

Before Hakuba can finish his sentence, Aoko interrupted. "He didn't take the gem with him…"

"Eh?" Ginzo said as he hurriedly went to where the gem is, which is, by the way, still sitting safe and soundly inside the fireproof-bulletproof glass. "A fake, possibly…" He leaned on the glass, examined the gem for a while and confirmed, "No, this is the real thing…"

"It is?" Hakuba asked.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure of it…" he added with much confidence with himself, "This might be a trick! There's no way he would announce a heist and take nothing with him. He did this so that he can come in here while we _'search'_ for him."

"_Yosh!_ Everyone, let's look for that thief. I'm sure he's still around here somewhere."

"Yes, sir!" everyone from the squad replied, and exited the room in groups of five, with Ginzo behind them.

"You stay here, Aoko." Ginzo told his daughter.

"Huh? Why?" She asked him.

"In case he comes back, inform me right away. You can do that, can't you?"

"B… but…" Aoko said. Suddenly, she felt someone place an encouraging hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her, only to realize it was Hakuba. "You can do it, Aoko. We believe in you."

Shifting her gaze to her father, she saw him nod in agreement. "I'm counting on you, Aoko."

Once again, conflicting feelings took over her, but with the assurance of Hakuba, and her father's support, she finally agreed. Aoko watched her father exit the room.

"Well… I guess I'll be off as well…" Hakuba told her and went to where the door is.

"Ah, Hakuba-kun, where are you going?" Aoko asked, with panic in her voice. "You can't just leave me here… What if Kaito Kid comes back?"

"He wouldn't. Even if he did, then, you'll catch him, right?" Hakuba said to her with a smile. "After all, that's the only way you can make me help you with your problem."

"I…" the uncertainty in her voice disappeared abruptly, as she replied… "Of course I will…"

"_Ja ne,_" Hakuba waved a hand to her and exited the room to look for whoever it is that shot that bullet.

"Hakuba…" Aoko mumbled, "You're confusing me even more…"

Yes… She completely remembers what Hakuba told Kaito during their conversation at the roof deck, about Hakuba's feelings towards her… But what should she believe in? What if all that was just an act to taunt Kaito or something? What if he only did all that just so Kaito would reveal to him whatever it is Hakuba wants to know about him? What if it's real, that Kaito Kid is _indeed _her best friend?

"Nakamori Aoko-san, was it?"

Somebody suddenly said from the shadows; someone with a voice whom anyone would assume to be coming from a guy whose age would at least be that of a high school student. This made Aoko jump in surprise. She really didn't expect someone to still be there in the room. In desperation, she looked at where the voice came from and called out. "_Dare da? _(Who is it?) Show yourself!"

He emerged from the shadows, along with a black top hat, a black coat and tie, and a mask that covered most of his face. He also had a cape much like the mysterious fictional character, Night Baron. By the way he dressed it gave Aoko the thought that this guy must be the one who shot that bullet through the glass ceiling.

"Let's leave introductions for later, shall we?" he walked closer to where Aoko, who's still in a state of shock, is. "After all, I also helped take down the invisible Kaito Kid…"

"You… you didn't kill him, did you?" Aoko asked, trying her best not to cry.

"No, I don't think so… He simply fell into the river, didn't he?"

"No, we can't guarantee that. We can't even tell if it really was an accident, or a trick he just set up. He didn't even take the gem with him, after all…" Aoko said, glancing up at the gem.

Upon seeing this, he looked at the gem, which is still lying safe inside its glass case. He gave Aoko another smile and went closer to where she is, keeping that wide smirk upon his face, with which, Aoko moved further away, until her back hit the wall. "Oh, so you're accusing me of murder? Hmp, well then, they would have to find his body first, don't they?"

He went even closer to Aoko, until his face almost touched hers. "Who are you?" Aoko asked yet again, with a hint of demand in her voice. He simply ignored it, placed a gloved hand on her chin, and tilted her head up, so that they see each other eye to eye. Aoko gasped in shock; fear is taking over her. _Who the hell is this guy?_

"What are you doing?" Aoko blurted out. She can't seem to do anything to keep this guy away from her; it's as if his actions are making it impossible for her to move.

"Nothing that you should take as a big deal… I'm just, say, savoring the moment?" he said in a sinister voice.

"What?" Aoko said in a whisper. "Who are you, really?"

"Shh…" he hushed, placing a finger on her lips.

Aoko gulped. She can feel her heart beating faster by the minute. "Y—you're t—too close…"

He let out a snigger which somehow sent chills down her spine. It freaked her out even more, when this unknown guy started tracing her lips lightly, "Of course… I'm planning to 'steal' these lovely lips, after all…"

"No…" she said, teary-eyed and shaking all over. Almost automatic, she shut her eyes tight, thinking that if she did, all these would simply go away, but it didn't. She can feel his lips getting closer to hers.

_A k... Kiss?_

_No… My first kiss would be from a complete stranger?_

_Kaito…_

_What about him?_

_Kaito…_

With all hope gone, just an inch more before their lips touched, all of a sudden, she spoke up, "_Tasukete, _Hakuba-kun, _onegai_…"

For some reasons, these words stopped the unknown guy from what he's about to do. Aoko noticed that his expression changed completely. He distanced from her, slowly backing away. It was then that someone suddenly entered the room.

"Hey! You're the one who shot that bullet on Kid, aren't you?"

Looking at the door, Aoko realized it was Hakuba.

"Ha—Hakuba-kun…"

Seeing Hakuba at the door, the guy in black grinned widely at him, as if he already anticipated that this would actually come. Seeing the great detective like that, with a weary look on his face, he couldn't help but feel like if ever Kaito Kid is really dead, he would make it to the number one spot on the police's and the FBI's most wanted list any moment.

He looked back at Aoko, went slowly to where she is and bowed low at her, just like how a fairy tale prince would to his princess as a sign of endearment. "We'll meet again, my precious. And please, don't let this mysterious character be the reason for your sadness. I guarantee I'll surely give you my very best." He bent down again, clutched Aoko's hand tightly but gently, and kissed it. Aoko couldn't help but gasp in surprise for this suspicious guy's actions, but she must admit, it made her blush, and cheered her up a bit.

"Stay away from her, goddammit!" Hakuba shouted at the top of his lungs. He charged into the room to where Aoko's strange 'admirer' is, oblivious to the fact that the guy actually has great reflexes. He's only a few feet away from him, when he 'flew' out of the way. It was a good thing Hakuba stopped himself from colliding right to where Aoko is. Hakuba turned to face the annoying guy, only to find him making his getaway. "Get back here, you coward! I'm not done with you yet!" Hakuba shouted at him, with which the guy stopped in his tracks only to say, "Oh, yeah. Nice meeting you too, detective person. See ya!" before he finally disappeared in the darkness. With Hakuba's attempt to not lose sight of him, he followed him, only to realize he was actually heading straight to a wall. He then realized this unbelievable truth; that guy just vanished mysteriously right in front of them.

"Dammit…" Aoko heard Hakuba mutter under his breath, as he wiped the sweat on his forehead. She tugged him by the sleeve and said, "It's okay, Hakuba-kun. I'm alright…"

Hakuba glanced at her and noticed that Aoko was actually smiling. Hakuba withdrew his gaze, gave a sigh of relief and said, "That's great," without bothering to look back at her.

"Oi, Hakuba, what's going on?" Ginzo asked as he got to the room, accompanied by some of his troops.

"Oh, nothing much, inspector. I just thought I should head back here, just in case." Hakuba replied, glancing back at Aoko. For some reasons, Hakuba's actions made Ginzo wary about him. _Darn, this guy… What's he planning to do with my daughter? This is really suspicious… I wish that Kaito guy was here so this detective guy would stop getting onto my nerves…_

"Huh?" Ginzo suddenly said. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed something different with the way the case of the gem looked like. He then went over to the Olympia Gem, keeping that whole time the serious look on his face. When he got there, his expression changed to that of shock when he found a note inside the case, directly on top of the gem. "_N… NANI KORE?"_

"Eh?" With Ginzo's reaction, everyone went to where the gem is. The inspector quickly tried to remove the glass case and picked the note up. Hakuba, then read it aloud…

_To my precious Blue Diamond,_

_The treasure within this glass is nothing compared to your ever-shimmering beauty._

_I made sure Kid won't be able to steal this gem tonight._

_As return to the favor I did for you, and to the rest of the task force,_

_I'll make sure I'm going to steal your heart._

_Just Beginner's Luck,_

Beneath the note, perhaps something like a signature, a poker card, the Ace of Clovers, was drawn.

"What the hell is this?" Ginzo shouted aloud.

"_'Blue Diamond'_? Could it be—" Hakuba repeated, and upon realizing what it could mean, he looked at Aoko, who was standing right behind her father.

Upon noticing this, Ginzo asked Hakuba, "Aoko?"

"Uh, what?" Aoko asked, quite confused with the turnout of the situation.

"Oi, Hakuba, who is this person?" Inspector Nakamori asked with concern, considering that Aoko might get involved in some danger.

Hakuba grabbed the note from Ginzo and studied it for a while. Rather than giving the inspector a direct answer, however, he puts a mocking smirk on his face. With this expression, who knows what's going on inside the young detective's critical mind?

"Inspector, it looks like we have a new stray rat to catch…"

"Who?"

Looking up from the note in his hands, he looked straight at Ginzo and exclaimed...

"_Ace…_"

* * *

**_During the actual Kid heist, or in this case, the "battle" for The Olympia _**_**Gem, unexpected things happened, which includes Kaito Kid's 'mysterious' mysterious disappearance (yeah, a mysteriously mysterious disappearance) and the emergence of a new character from the shadows. He claimed to be the one who took down Kaito Kid, and asked for the confused Aoko to trust him. Despite all this, Hakuba (who named the mysterious guy, 'Ace') and the others seem to think that this suspicious character is someone to be avoided. After all, who knows what he's planning? By sending out that note to everyone, what does he want with Aoko? Is he affiliated with the people who killed Kaito's father, or is he just another competitor for Aoko's attention?**_

_**Either way, it spells trouble for our dear protagonists...  
**_

_**Find out what will happen in the next chapter!  
**_

**

* * *

A/N: **Iyaaa!~ Sorry if it took a while. I blame school for holding me up!

During that time, I realized there was a difference in the spelling of Kuroba's "Kaito [without a 'u']" and Kid's "Kaito[with a 'u']"... I realized "Kaitou" actually meant 'thief'... wahah... xD sorry for that honest mistake...

But for formality's sake, let's just keep it as it is. I won't use the "Kaito [with a 'u']" to refer to KID. k thanks bye... xD

Oh, yeah... I hope I didn't miss out on anything important. Just say so if I did... As usual Comments and/or Reviews are LOOOOOVED! ^_^

**Love lots,**

**-neonquincy1217-**

**:3  
**


	6. The Note From Ace

**A/N: **Hisashiburi ne, minna! ^_^

Chapter 5 is here, and it's quite good in my opinion (but still not as good as the first chapter *sigh*).

I'm still in the process of building Ace's character so it'll take a while before something exciting happens again. But I hope this chapter's not gonna bore you down or anything. :D

Ch-ch-check it out yo!

usual disclaimers... :D

* * *

**Ch 5 The Note From Ace**

"A… Ace?" Ginzo echoed. "Who _is_ this Ace, exactly?"

"Oh, haven't you figured it out yet, Inspector? He was the one who shot that bullet on Kid and let him get away." Hakuba replied as he handed back the note to him.

Ginzo snatched it back from him with an annoyed look on his face. "Yeah, whatever." _That idiot. Why does he have to do that freakin' thing? And just when I was an inch close to capturing him…_

"But what does he want with my daughter, anyway?" He asked, looking at Aoko, who looked quite bothered with the note.

"Tsk, who knows?" Hakuba replied. "Maybe it's just a lame excuse to get himself in the task force and get Aoko's attention."

By Hakuba's words, the inspector became even more furious. "Darn it! He's using the fact that he 'got rid' of Kid to get my daughter? THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!"

"_Tou-san!_" Aoko interjected with a worried look on her face.

"What about Kid?" she added, teary-eyed this time. She couldn't help it, she hasn't even confirmed if what Hakuba said about Kaito being Kid is for real. But for that guy to suddenly 'fail' in a heist and be 'thrown' out the river is something she couldn't just ignore. What if he really_ is_ dead, and she finds out that her best friend and the thief she always despised is one and the same?

"What about him?" Ginzo asked back, quite concerned about the state Aoko is in, but still showing no sign of it at all.

"What if he's already dead?" she said, adding a sob and lowering her head in front of everyone.

"Aoko…" Hakuba said, trying to sound sympathizing.

"I wouldn't want to be part of the reason for Kid's death. He…" she paused as she remembered Kaito, "He'd be so upset…"

Inspector Nakamori went to where Aoko stood and placed a comforting hand on her head, "Nonsense. I've been trying to catch him for the past twenty years. A simple fall can't kill him." _Although, I must admit it annoys me…_

Aoko lifted her head up to see her father looking back at her with a wide smile upon his face. "If it worries you that much, then, if ever my men reported something, I'll tell you right away. Will that be okay?"

Aoko nodded weakly in response. Meanwhile, Hakuba took Ace's note from Ginzo and examined it yet again.

"Anyway, setting Kaito Kid aside—for now—what's with this new character in the picture, _kono hito _(this person)?" he thoughtfully placed a hand over his chin, deep in thought.

"Hm? Another thief, perhaps?" Ginzo walked over to where Hakuba is and peered at the note from behind the detective.

"An odd one at that, if you ask me," Hakuba said in reply, without taking his eyes off Ace's note. "Rather than stealing money, or jewels, or rare items, he focused on _'stealing'_ Aoko's _'heart'_…"

"What's more, there's something bothering me about his 'signature'…"

"Hmm… Ace of clovers, huh?" Ginzo said as he puts a hand on his chin as well, his free hand in his pocket. "It kinda reminds me of Kaito Kid, to some extent… Maybe they _know_ each other?"

"That's a possibility, then again, why would he want Kid to fall down the river?" Hakuba asked. "And… isn't it weird that he'd draw this card in the wrong way?"

"Huh? The wrong way?"

"Look at this," Hakuba said as he turned to face Ginzo and Aoko, with the note facing towards them. "Normally, the suit of clovers would only possess three leaves, right? But he drew it in a way that it'll be a four-leafed clover instead…"

The inspector and Aoko went closer to the note to confirm what Hakuba was saying. "Now that you mention it… You're right, but, isn't it just so his signature would fit his last line?" Ginzo asked the now suspicious detective.

Instead of answering the inspector's question, however, he simply smirked, and seeming as if he was totally absorbed with his thoughts, unexpected words suddenly escaped his lips, "_'Just beginner's luck'_, huh? Let's see how long that so-called luck will last…"

* * *

Monday morning, two days later; the news about Kid's disappearance was the buzz around the city. Kaito Kid's fall was all over the headlines, but the people concerned made an effort to keep the fact about Ace from the public. Thus, even if Kid disappeared, no newspaper or television company said anything about this new character. Instead, they say the cause for Kid to fall to the river is because of malfunctions from his trusty hang glider, which made every Kaito Kid fan doubt, since they assure that nothing like that can ever happen to The Great Phantom Thief. The only people who knew about Ace, aside from Inspector Nakamori and the Kid task force, is the inspector's daughter, Aoko, and the high school detective Hakuba Saguru.

Over the weekend, Inspector Nakamori and his men's efforts of finding the missing Kid have been fruitless. The Kid task force is still working their lungs out nonstop in order to find the thief quicker, but to no avail; there's still no sign of him anywhere. Although they _did _find Kid's cape and hat floating nearby, there's still no guarantee if he's still alive. This made the inspector more impatient, and her daughter, more irresolute than ever. Even if there's an assurance from Hakuba that the fact that they can't find the Phantom Thief is because he's still alive, their unease is starting to get to them, slowly but surely. It is during times like these that Aoko is sure about her father's long absence, and, as expected, the last two days, she's been alone in the house, worrying herself out about too many things.

One time, she thought of inviting Kaito over, but then again that would put both of them in an awkward situation, considering that they haven't settled their misunderstandings yet. She can't bring herself to do it at the first place. Keiko was one of the few people she knew she can talk to in her solitude, but she thought it might be best not to bombard her with her personal problems. Hakuba-kun is someone she thought she can share her problems with, but after that night, on Kid's failed attempt of stealing Olympia, her own _failed attempt_ of catching the thief is surely something she doesn't want to bring up, especially since she's so darn sure Hakuba's not gonna help her any further with regards to Kaito. Besides, there's something about that detective that's telling her she should not get too close to him, or it may lead to more misunderstandings.

And then there's Akako. Aoko knew very well that the two of them can't get along with each other, ever since that moment when she told her straight out that she also likes Kaito. There's something about her; something deep and overly mysterious that she can't put her finger on, and she wouldn't want to be more suspicious about that 'something' Akako would hide, that secret identity of hers. With much going on in her mind, it's as if all throughout that morning routine of preparing for school, her body's acting by itself, almost automatically. If she knew better, she must've been on '_auto-pilot' _the whole time. Pretty soon, she's out in the streets, walking towards school, stopping every now and then to keep track of time, and wondering if ever Kaito's still at home or waiting for her somewhere just so they can walk to school together.

_There's no way… He's probably feeling gloomy for Kaito Kid's disappearance. Either he's already at school or he would skip classes the whole day._

Aoko thought about stopping by the Kuroba residence to check on Kaito, but decided halfway through her walk that she'd rather not do so. After all, with much confidence, she can say her best friend is probably at school by now, feeling as energetic as ever, pretending that nothing really happened a few days before.

Her mind was still drifting off somewhere, when suddenly a sound of a car horn cut her off her thoughts. When she turned to look at the direction from where it was, she was surprise to know it was coming from an elegant jet-black car heading her way, and in it was a bespectacled old lady and…

"Hakuba-kun!"

"_Ohayo_, Nakamori-san. Off to school, I suppose?" Hakuba asked, as his car came to a plodding stop.

"Uh, y… yeah," she said uneasily, placing a hand behind her ear.

"Perfect." Hakuba blurted out. He then alighted his car, much to Aoko's astonishment. "I guess I'll take a walk as well. You wouldn't mind if I walk to school with you, right?"

"W-wait, what?" Aoko reacted, quite in shock with the way things are happening so fast.

"Saguru-sama," the old lady in glasses said. Hakuba raised a hand to stop her from talking more. "It's okay _Baaya_. Come pick me up at school later, alright? _Ja ne._" The detective, then, slammed the car door shut behind him, and the old lady drove away with a pursed lip.

"Wait, I didn't agree with your idea yet, did I?"

"Yeah, I guess." Hakuba answered, his usual cool unmistakably present on his face. He added a smile to Aoko. "But it looked as if you needed someone to talk to. Don't tell me Kid's failed heist is still burdening you."

Hearing the word _failed_, Aoko can't help but avoid Hakuba's glances. The detective assumed it must've gotten to her big time, and decided he should just try to make her feel better. _Besides, it's not like she already knows Kaito's secret identity…_

With an unusual hint of care in his voice, he told her, "Come on, cheer up. I _did _say you have to catch The Phantom Thief for me to help you, but I didn't say it's forbidden to fail."

"It… It's not that…" Aoko said in denial and decided to just tell Hakuba a different— but equally true— reason. "It's just… I'm worried about my dad…"

"Oh, he can handle himself." Seeing that Aoko's expression didn't change a bit, Hakuba added, "Worry about yourself more, will you?"

"Eh?" Aoko looked up at Hakuba.

"In case you haven't noticed, you've changed a lot since that night. You haven't had a good night's sleep ever since, have you?"

_This is not fair. _Aoko thought. _He's practically seeing through everything. What's the big deal, really?_

Her thoughts were cut off once again by Hakuba, however, when he said, "At that rate, Kuroba-kun would probably worry about you, you know. Do you really want that?"

"N… not that I want it but…" Aoko paused dramatically and looked up, staring into nothingness. "But what is it that I have to do?

"I can't help but feel sad about all these things. What's more, Kaito Kid's disappearance seems to take my father farther away from me… I'm also afraid of the possibility that Kaito would do the same."

Hakuba looked at her thoughtfully and said, "I don't know about Kuroba, but Inspector Nakamori? Really, even if your father could be a complete idiot most of the time, you've got to believe in his capabilities, you know? And besides, he'll be fine. He can take care of himself…"

"Eh?" With Hakuba's words, Aoko fling her head towards his direction. It took a little while before his words sunk into her, and replied, "Hey, the _complete idiot _part wasn't necessary, was it?" Realizing her reaction, Aoko paused yet again. It's true, really, her father can be a complete idiot; no objections about that. Hakuba only gave her a weak smile. Seeing his expression, Aoko managed a smile as well and giggled.

Hakuba gave a satisfied sigh. "Oh, finally, you finally managed to get a smile across your face…"

As the last of Aoko's uncontrolled giggle disappears, she straightened up and told him, "Yeah… Thanks, Hakuba-kun."

"Mm, no problem…"

* * *

"_Ohayo!_" Aoko greeted as cheerfully as she could when she entered the classroom. With which, only Keiko replied back as Aoko made her way through the unusually silent room, with Hakuba right behind her. "_Ohayo!_ Ne, Aoko-chan, have you heard the news?"

"Oh, if you're talking about Kid, of course I did. I happen to be there during the whole _capture-that-thief ordeal._ It's by chance, though. I just went there to give my dad his dinner." Aoko said while she tried to do a good job on keeping a smile on her face. "What about it?"

"Well, I'm just curious about your reaction to the incident…" Keiko replied.

"You are?" Aoko asked, as she put her bag on her table. "To tell you, honestly, I…"

Aoko paused halfway, realizing that Kaito's already on his seat beside her, unusually quiet and seems to be in deep thought that he didn't even noticed her and Hakuba's arrival, his chin resting on one palm, his mind drifting elsewhere, just staring blankly at whatever it is up in the sky. Aoko feel like sighing in relief. At least she can be sure Hakuba's theory of her childhood friend, Kaito, being The Phantom Thief, is a miscalculation. That is, if Kaito Kid really died from his fall.

Kaito's attitude right now disturbed her so. His unbreakable silence is like a glass splinter making its way deeper and deeper into her heart, making her feel guilty for not being able to stop Kaito Kid from falling fifty or so feet to the river.

Noticing the change in the atmosphere, Keiko leaned over to her friend and whispered, "Poor Kaito… He must be really affected on Kid's disappearance. He's been like that ever since he entered the classroom."

From the corner of her eye, Aoko can see Hakuba glancing every now and then on the two of them. _Perhaps he's also worried about Kaito. Even if he doesn't really get along well with him, I can tell…_

"By the way, Aoko, why weren't you together? I was quite surprised to realize you weren't with him a little while ago. As best friends, shouldn't the two of you be the ones supporting each other?"

_Keiko's right. _Aoko thought, _but why do I feel uncertain about what I should do? Why do I feel like… there's more reason to him acting this way aside from Kaito Kid's failed heist?_

Before she knew it, however, her body started acting on its own, and she's already standing by Kaito's side and greeted, "_Hisashiburi, _Kaito."

This made Kaito return back to earth. Aoko watched as her best friend slowly turned his head towards her. What she saw surprised her more, when she realized Kaito's expression. He isn't the usual loud-mouthed, carefree prankster he used to be. He was someone else, someone whose smile was never seen across his face, and whose blue eyes are always deep and misleading.

He looked at her for a while without saying a word. Aoko could've sworn her heart skipped a beat. Who would've thought Kaito's unusualness could be somewhat like a spell that makes anyone fall for him? She felt her face redden, but she didn't care; there are a lot more things to worry about.

After some time, Kaito's eyes shifted once more out the window. "_It's been a while? _How long has it been since we last saw each other, or rather, how long has it been since we last had a chat?"

"H… hey… Are you okay?" Aoko asked him, concern evident in her soft, trembling voice.

Kaito tilted his head to look at her. This time, he sounded quite concerned as well. "Aoko? What's with that long face?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask that question, _baka_…" Aoko suddenly blurted out. Aoko couldn't help but bite her lip before she asked, "Is it because of Kid?"

"Of course not." Kaito replied. "Why would I act like that's all that matters to me when it doesn't?" He looked out the window once again. "Besides, I strongly believe that guy's still alive somewhere."

From behind them, Hakuba interrupted. "You really think so, Kuroba? Or are you only saying that because of this other character's appearance?" he said, raising up Ace's note—which, by the way, he '_borrowed_' secretly from Inspector Nakamori—in front of them.

Hakuba caught sight of Kaito's eyes twitching by the mere sight of the note from his alter ego's rival. Kaito tilted his head once again to look at Hakuba.

"Hakuba-kun, where did you get that?" Aoko asked out of the blue.

"It's a secret," was the detective's reply as he put his free hand's pointer finger on his lips. He then added a wink to Aoko's direction.

Kaito felt rather pissed with the way Hakuba was acting. He leaned over to him and said sarcastically, "Yeah, _Hakuva-kun_, wher'd yu _get _that, huh?"

Hakuba curled a smile on his face. "For some reasons, I know you know about what _really _happened that night. This note was handed to me personally by Inspector Nakamori," he said proudly, waving the note like a flag in front of them, although we all know the inspector giving him the note was a big fat lie.

"Didn't you know, Kuroba? I was there that night..." Flinging his arms around Aoko, he added, "So was the inspector's lovely daughter…"

Aoko's face lit up red. "Oi, _chotto, Hakuba-kun!_" Aoko whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Just play along…" Hakuba whispered back with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, you were?" Kaito said, trying his best to sound like he doesn't really care. "But I bet it wasn't YOU who was responsible for Kid's disappearance, was it? Why are you so proud of yourself?"

Aoko flinched from Kaito's words. _Why… How did he know about it? Nobody should know about the real reason for Kid's disappearance except my dad and the two of us… Why do I have the feeling that he knows everything about that night? It shouldn't have been broadcasted live, nor should it have been shown afterwards, since dad didn't allow media coverage about Ace…_

Hakuba's smile widened and he said with sarcasm, "Well, I don't know. I guess it's because… _I more or less have an idea about who Ace might be…_" He once again showed the note to Kaito, who didn't even bother to look at it closely…

"Hakuba, don't tell me you're taking this so seriously… There's no way that night's Kaito Kid was _the _Kaito Kid. He can't possibly do a heist and fail in the middle of the whole thing… That Ace freak might just be a distraction to your primary goal of catching the uncatchable, don't you think so?"

"Ne," Aoko interrupted. "Hakuba-kun, so do you really have an idea about who it is?"

"More or less How about you…"

"Uhm…" Aoko started speaking, her voice almost a whisper that Hakuba has to lean over to hear what she has to say. For some reasons, this bothered Kaito greatly. "I know this may sound crazy but… Is it possible Kaito Kid _IS _Ace?"

"Eh?" Hakuba said in surprise to this information, his head turning hastily towards Kaito. Upon seeing this, Kaito withdrew his glances at the two. Hakuba, amused on the way Aoko's mind works, whispered back at her, "Let's just… not jump into conclusions right away, shall we?"

"Oi, you two," Kaito suddenly blurted out, obviously talking about Hakuba and Aoko. "How long do you intend to keep things for yourselves? I'm part of this problem as well, am I not? After all Ao—my best friend's involved…"

"Hey now, don't take this too seriously. I'll make sure to catch him right away, for Aoko-san's sake..." Hakuba patted Aoko's shoulder and went nearer to Kaito just so he could whisper, "after all, we _both _know we don't want another competition for Aoko's attention, do we?"

Hakuba turned to walk away. This made Kaito rise from his seat. "Oi, _chotto—_"

"We can find out about Ace's real identity together if you like," Hakuba told Kaito without even bothering to look back.

"Thanks but no thanks," Kaito muttered under his breath. He sunk back to his seat and leaned forward, letting his head hit the desk as hard as it could, feeling gloomier than ever. Aoko, totally concerned about the state her best friend is in, placed a comforting hand on his back and asked, yet again, "Kaito, are you sure you're all right?" With which, Kaito only replied with a groan.

Aoko, feeling sick about Kaito acting so cold against her, said in a soft, concerned voice "_Seriously_, what's wrong with you?"

"Not now, Aoko, please?" Kaito replied, and he jerked his shoulder, letting Aoko's hand fall freely.

Giving in to Kaito's suggestion, Aoko sighed and started walking to her seat. She knew there's something more that's bothering her best friend, something she was afraid to talk about. She's starting to think Hakuba might be the reason why he's acting this way, and that Kaito must be suspecting that something's going on between them, like how she dreaded he must be…

* * *

"Hakuba-kun… I need to have a word with you… I mean, that is, if you're not in a hurry or anything…"

Ekoda High Class 2B—the school bell just rang, indicating that another school day has come to an end. Ever since that morning, Kaito and Aoko have never heard another word from one another. The _unusualness _of this day made it easier for them, and it helped a lot for them to not have another conversation, and skip their usual walk home together. This bothered Aoko greatly; Kaito, on the other hand seems to not show any signs of being troubled by the situation. After all, that's just how he is, not showing any signs of weakness in the best possible instances. Right after class, Aoko noticed him take a glance at her, left his seat and exited the room as if nothing's really wrong with the two of them. It's pretty annoying how some people just have that certain ability of concealing what or how they really feel and fool people into thinking the opposite, just like…

"Kaito Kid."

"What about him, Nakamori?" Hakuba asked the girl who just took away his only chance of getting out of cleaning duty yet again, which kind of annoyed Hakuba, since they're the only ones in the room, and Aoko still wouldn't let him off the hook.

Aoko had her arms folded together, standing right there, in front of the detective by the classroom door, with no intention of getting out of his way. "You know what, the deal's officially off, Hakuba. You were just fooling around from the beginning aren't you?"

Hakuba gave a small chuckle and replied, "What? Do you seriously believe that?"

"Hell yeah, I do. I bet you only used that excuse of me capturing Kaito Kid to give me a chance to believe that you'll actually help me, but the truth is you don't really plan to do so, do you?"

"Oh, I can't believe this…" Hakuba said, placing a hand over his forehead. "Where are all these things coming from, Nakamori?"

"Believe it or not, I got that idea from you as well. We were about to work things out earlier this morning, but why the hell did you do all those things? Now he'll surely think _something_ is up between us…" Aoko said, wearing a sad expression on her now red face, loosening her arms and sighing in anxiety.

Despite the situation, Hakuba still tries to keep his cool. He sighed back and replied, as he proceeded to where Aoko is, looked straight into her eyes, and, like earlier, placed a hand on her shoulder, "Loosen up, will you, _Aoko_? You're thinking too much."

By the mention of her name, Aoko could've sworn she felt chills running down her spine. _Since when have I given this guy permission to call me on a first name basis?_

To make things more unbearable for Aoko, he went even closer, as if he's just about to give her a kiss, and added "Who cares about that good for nothing friend of yours anyway?"

Instead of answering her _pursuer's _question, she asked him, "What are you doing, jerk?"

In an effort to stay away from Hakuba, she didn't realize she was slowly backing away from him, as if involuntarily, until she hit the closed windows along the corridor. Aoko closed her eyes shut, thinking that if she does, everything will go away, just like the way she thought it would a few nights before, but it didn't. With no other choice, she couldn't help but listen to every word Hakuba was saying.

"Alright, it's time we play a little game of 'Truth or Dare.' That's right. I _intentionally _made use of that little opportunity you gave me to be able to play a little game with Kuroba I can't believe it actually worked…"

Although she didn't want to, she opened her eyes and made contact with Hakuba's seemingly flawless ones. This, to her was a surprise, for she didn't expect to find a hint of hatred in them. "Now, I suppose it's _my _turn to ask, isn't it?" With a voice quite sinister for his usual image, so that Aoko wouldn't interpret it in any other way, he asked her, "What do you see with that guy that you can't ever find with me?"

She didn't know why, but she felt fearful and pitiful for this threatening guy before her, she couldn't help but say not a word. _This... all of this… They're all lies, aren't they? None of this is supposed to be true, not even the fact that he likes me…_

_Yet, it's happening… whether it's the truth or not, one thing's for sure… This is reality… _Aoko shut her eyes once again in a refusal to answer the question thrown to her by Hakuba.

"Well, you refuse to answer, then?" Hakuba gave an evil grin and said, "I dare you to _kiss me _instead…"

"What?"

"You heard me, kiss me…" It was a command, not a request, and Aoko couldn't feel even more vulnerable. His voice was almost a shout. Luckily there's no one there to hear him… no one except for that newly-arrived guy at the end of the corridor, who caught their attention without any effort whatsoever.

"Kaito," Aoko muttered, thankful to the fact that her best friend, Kaito, is indeed there, with shock written all over his face.

"How long have you been there, Kuroba?" Hakuba asked with a smirk on his face, as he leaned a hand on the glass window nearby.

"For quite a while now, I suppose…" Kaito lied, his poker face at the ready. He then started to walk hastily to where they are.

"_Usou_," Hakuba said sarcastically. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Yeah, whatever," Kaito replied without a single hint of care. Without any hesitation, he grabbed Aoko by her wrist and started to walk away. "We're going, Aoko. Grab your bag and let's go."

"Uh, where?"

"_Don't be stupid. _Away from here, of course…"Kaito replied, his eyes still glued on Hakuba, making sure he doesn't do anything he wouldn't want to see.

Without thinking twice, Aoko did exactly what Kaito asked her to do. She hurriedly went back to the classroom, took her bag and went away, with Kaito holding her tight by her wrist, as if afraid to let go, like he's gonna lose her if he did.

With one last menacing look at Hakuba, Kaito dashed off, dragging Aoko off with him without saying any word despite Aoko's constant questioning.

Hakuba watched as Kaito did the whole thing, his expression as hard as stone. When he saw them turn a corner to go down the stairs, he let out an annoyed sigh and took off the other direction, as if nothing really happened…

* * *

**_Kaito Kid's sudden disappearance made a huge impact to the masses, and even a larger impact to the people involved. While Inspector Nakamori works his ass out even harder than before, Aoko becomes even more disturbed about this whole thing even if there's no Ace involved. She worries for her best friend, of course, and the possibility that they might grow farther away from each other because of this. Hakuba, on the other hand, makes his move in his so-called _'gamble' _with Kaito, and tries to do things his way by telling Aoko straight out what he really wanted and what his real intentions are. But just before he thought he has won, Kaito shows up and dragged Aoko with him, obviously jealous about what possibly happened between them._**

**_But what's on his mind, exactly, that Aoko doubts there's more to Kaito Kid's disappearance and Hakuba's involvement with her that's making her best friend act different?_**

**_Find out in the next chapter; it'll get really exciting!_**

* * *

**A/N: **Waii!~ Another finished chapter, Hooray!

I was thinking this has to _have _an alternate title... something like...******_"Unusual"_**

haha... but I decided not to continue it, though... lol

Well, I hope this helps keeping the story in place (lol what? xD)

As usual, Comments and Reviews are LOOOOVED, and it makes people do better at something... ^_^

Expect the next chapter by the end of the week... or the week after that... :D

**Love Lots,**

**-neonquincy1217-**

**:3**

**Status: currently addicted to "Avatar: The Last Airbender" series, re-watching the whole thing... xD**


	7. That Which Has Already Changed

**A/N: **Minna! Hey-llo! How's life? xD

Here's chapter six! Brought to you by the ever-smiley neonquincy from the other side of the universe (uh, what?)xD

usual disclaimers... although I wish I own Magic Kaito... xD

* * *

**Ch 6 That Which Has Already Changed**

_Since when has it been like this?_

_Before we both knew it, something huge has changed between us. It's as if a huge brick wall has come in between, and it's difficult to break it apart to see the old you again…_

_Before we knew it, we've grown a lot, to the point that we grew distant from each other, forgetting and ignoring every little thing that surrounds us both…_

_Before we knew it, we know little about each other as days pass by in a flash, our likes and dislikes, our deepest secrets, our hidden pains and blissful memories, our past and present…_

_And before I even knew it, I already see you as someone else…_

_I just hope, the day won't come, that before we knew it, we don't know anything about each other at all… And that you've already grown fond of someone else I never even knew…_

_

* * *

_

"Kaito," Aoko called out. Kaito, who's still not listening, continued to drag her down the stairs, out in the school grounds and through the gates.

"Kaito," she called out again, her voice almost a shout. And when he still didn't respond, she tried to shake off his grip and shouted, "LET GO, _AHOU!_ You're hurting me."

It was when Aoko finally got Kaito's hand off her now aching wrist did the lad respond. "What's your problem?"

"What's _YOUR _problem?" Aoko asked him back, putting her arms on her waist. "Did you just drag me all the way out here to tell me off about something?"

Kaito was just about to open his mouth to explain when Aoko interrupted. "You know what, forget it. I'm not going to listen anyway…"

"Hey, I…" Kaito started, but Aoko, yet again interrupted, "Look, I'm sorry I can't help you with your _Kaito Kid _issues, but I have a few problems of my own. So if you're—"

To stop Aoko from talking continuously, Kaito almost literally stuffed his hand onto her mouth and complained about it, "GEEZ, WOMAN… YOU TALK TOO MUCH!"

Surprised with what Kaito did, she blinked in response. When Kaito was sure his best friend's already calm, he sighed in relief and told her. "Listen, I'm _sorry _I had to cut off your little _moment _with Hakuba, but… It's just…"

For some reasons, Kaito suddenly began to feel uncomfortable. Aoko noticed this, of course. This was, after all, another one of the unusualness that's happening today.

"Just what?" Aoko asked, and then quickly added, "You're not thinking there really _is _something going on between Hakuba and I, are you?"

To make himself less anxious, Kaito started the walk home, taking one step after another, causing Aoko to unconsciously follow him.

"_Ba—ka! _Why would that concern me?" Kaito said, with streaks of pink appearing on his face.

Aoko sighed on this. "Really now… You're taking things _way_ too seriously…"

Soon, her thoughts drifted to what she just said. _Taking things way too seriously… Honestly, am I not doing the same thing? Where did I even get that ounce of strength to tell him, or anyone for that matter, about taking things way too seriously?_

"By the way," Aoko said suddenly, causing Kaito, who was actually in his own world as well, to look back at her, "what is it that you wanted to say?"

With Aoko bringing back the topic, Kaito looked away hastily. "Huh? Oh… that… It's just… I… I forgot something…" he said, trying his best not to make eye contact with her best friend.

"Welll?" Aoko asked again, not taking her eyes off his now reddish face, which, in the sunset, looks merely like a play of colors caused by the sun.

"What '_well'_?" Kaito asked, totally forgetting about how determined he is not to look straight at her.

"Well, what?"

"Whaat?" Kaito said, totally confused. Aoko mentally face palmed to this. _Something's wrong with him…_

"I _meant_ 'well, did you get it'?"

"Get what?"

"GAH! We're getting nowhere with this! Did _you _get what _you've forgotten_?" Aoko said with a voice strangely louder than usual. She couldn't believe Kaito's acting like a total idiot!

"Huh?" It took a while before Kaito completely digested the information. "Oh, that? Yeah, of course I did, haha!"

Aoko couldn't help but sigh in complete relief, knowing that her best friend's 'stupid other self' already took off and hoped he wouldn't be back for a while. "Geez, seriously?"

Realizing that Aoko didn't really get the point in what he's saying, Kaito told her ever so boldly, "I meant YOU, _baka_!"

"Eh?" Aoko reacted in surprise, blushing in the process.

"I mean," Kaito continued, scratching his now red cheeks with a finger, "it's just not the same without you. I don't have anyone to pull pranks on or talk to about useless stuff... It's getting kinda lonely… I don't mean it any other way."

As if expecting a really painful hit on the head from Aoko, he stopped walking and winced. That 'expected' head-splitting blow didn't come, however, and he looked back at her to realize she was actually smiling, as if she knew all that Kaito said weren't the real reasons for him going back to get her. Deep inside, Aoko was thankful for him, and all that was relayed to Kaito with just one, simple yet heart-melting smile. Idiot or not, one thing's for sure: the person she's with is still Kuroba Kaito, her childhood friend and the person she truly loves.

To keep himself from thinking any further, Kaito shook his head hastily, cleared his throat and told Aoko, "Oi, don't get your hopes up, I'm still upset and you can't do anything about it."

"What? And just when I thought I'm beginning to miss you too…" Aoko said, taking her gaze off Kaito.

"Hey, I didn't say I missed you. It has only been two days." Kaito replied, trying his best to not let Aoko read through what he's thinking, although it is without a doubt written all over his face.

Aoko didn't argue any further. Kaito's last few phrases took her back to what happened that night, during Kaito Kid's failed heist. There was silence between them for a while, and it was Aoko who first broke that awfully agitating silence.

"Ne, Kaito, what do you think of Ace? Do you think he's someone worthy of anyone's trust?"

"Huh? Why that certain topic, all of a sudden," Kaito asked. Inside him, he was bursting with disappointment that he can't let Aoko know he was there that night. It will certainly confuse her, and she might even hate him for it, especially if she finds out he _is _Kaito Kid.

"It's just that… For some reasons, I have this strange feeling that he's not really that of a bad guy. Maybe he really _did _defeat Kid," _and made millions of fans cry about it,_ "but I feel like there are reasons as to why he's doing this."

"Y… yeah…" Kaito said, unsure about how he's supposed to react. He then added a side joke to lighten things up a bit. "I mean, why you, of all people? You're not that beautiful, you don't even _look _like a girl, even if you try to look like one, and to top it all up, you almost always act like some random _yakuza _you see on the streets, hitting people with mops just for _accidentally _seeing your undies…"

"Haha, very funny, Kaito. Thanks a lot. That _really _helped…" Aoko said sarcastically. Instead of feeling a little better, however, the thought of Ace took her to thinking about the mysterious character's note, especially the line which really had an impact on her... _I'm gonna steal your heart…_

"But, Kaito… whoever that guy is, and whatever the chances may be… you wouldn't let him, or anyone, for that matter, take me away, would you?"

Aoko's words hit him like lightning, and he could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. _Is she seriously asking me that question? The answer's obvious, baka…_

"You wouldn't, would you?" Aoko repeated, as if waiting for Kaito to confirm that he really would not let her be taken away by some crazy guy who claims to steal her heart, Kaito couldn't help but stop yet again and look straight at her. He saw it right there, deep in those dark blue eyes of hers, her hopes and desperation about this whole situation, but instantly forgot about them when she remembered what else happened that night…

"_Tasukete, Hakuba-kun… Onegai."_ Suddenly, these words started echoing in his head, and it's making him lose himself, like some random controlling spell casted upon him by Akako, except that this could really let him lose control and just attack Hakuba in a random street on his way home.

"Really, now…" Kaito said, lowering his head to the point that his long bangs cover most of his face. "What do you need me for? You already have that _boyfriend _of yours and your good for nothing father who does absolutely nothing for your sake. Why are you asking me?"

"What?" Aoko said in a voice almost like that of a whisper. "I already told you earlier, didn't I? There's nothing going on between him and me. You _still _don't understand, do you?" She couldn't believe these words are coming straight from Kaito, from the person she has learned to trust—and love—all these years. What did she do to him, anyway?

"Oh, I get it, alright? Just tell me if you're having another one of those attention issues and I'm sure to help you out."

"_Attention issues?"_ Aoko repeated, trying to control herself from breaking down in front of him.

"Wow, really. Who'd ever think about using this seemingly-depressing situation to get everyone's attention all to herself? You have your father, don't you? Oh, and that _Saguru-chan _as well. Why don't you just gather everyone together and put up a silly _defend-me-against-them_ game along with that mister defective detective boyfriend of yours and your lame excuse for a father—?"

Kaito's words were cut off by a slap across his face, which hit him with such strong force; he almost lost his balance and fell over. She just had enough, and mere self control isn't helping anymore. This truly surprised him, of course, and it made him think clearly once again, as he struggled to look straight at her and saw Aoko's crying face, her uncontrollable tears, her disappointment and deep sadness for what Kaito had just said.

"Aoko, I—"

"Who are you? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BEST FRIEND?"

"Listen, I… Aoko, I…" In an effort to make Aoko listen to his explanations, he stretched one arm to her, in which, Aoko took a step back from him, like how a little child would do in the presence of a total stranger.

"You know what, forget it… Who are we kidding? Why would I expect help from you anyway, now that I don't even know who you are anymore?"

"You—I—I… I didn't know what came over me, I swear, I—"

"It's true, something really _is _wrong with you… I can't believe I'm saying this, but for a genius like you, you're such a jerk to be saying such things without using your rotten mind… _KAITO NO BAKA! KAITO HONTOU NI WA BAKA DESU YO!"_

With that, Aoko runs off, determined not to look back and get away from there as fast as she could. She couldn't handle the fact that there really is something wrong with Kaito. And as much as she wanted to, she doesn't know where to start to help him, and get to the bottom of all this.

Kaito watched as Aoko dashed off, neither saying another word nor putting an effort to stop her from leaving; he couldn't, for he knows he has to give her some space. A lot has happened during a short span of time, and he knew that's just too much for her to take in. And as much as he wanted to stop her from leaving, he doesn't know if he even has the courage to do so, not after all he had said about her, and that failed attempt he made as Kaito Kid.

_Well, what do you know? _Kaito told himself. _By falling for someone, I'm not the only one affected…_

_Kaito Kid was affected, too, and so was Aoko…_

_...  
_

_She was right, though… I'm a total idiot… What is it that I don't understand, really?_

_I knew this would happen, but I never really thought that this would happen really soon…_

_...  
_

_People might think Kaito Kid can't ever fall for someone… but they thought wrong…_

_After all, making the impossible possible is his specialty…_

…

_From now on, things are going to be much more difficult and far different from what used to be there…_

_

* * *

_

_**As dense as he could be, Kaito's driving force will always be because he loves his best friend, and he knows that. But little did he know that he would lose himself just because she saw her with another guy, and would right away jump into false conclusions.**_

**That **_**is exactly why he is slowly becoming someone else. Without him noticing it, he's a completely different person already. That is exactly why Aoko is running away from him.**_

_**Now, things are getting more and more complicated, and it seems as if Kaito's special ability of reading through people's thoughts are affected. He knows he has to do something...  
**_

_**But what is he to do, now that it seems he's got nothing to lose anymore?**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter...  
**_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: ***I'm sensing death glares from miles away* O.o *becoming paranoid as time passes by*

I'm sorry if things are getting more and more confusing (or if it isn't, thank God...)

I'm confused as well... LOL. Making Kaito the densest person in the whole MK world is quite a challenge O.o

Although I must admit, I like the fact that he still remembered to get her back from the classroom... xD

darn, when will he realize Aoko's feelings for him?

If you want to find out, I hope you'll be patient enough for another couple of chapters or so,,,

...

Next chapter focuses on Aoko and a little background about her childhood and secrets... and why it's as if she' taking a really big deal on Kaito's new self... LOL

Stay in touch *aheheh*

I hope it doesn't get a little boring or something. If it does, I **encourage **you to tell me... no matter how bad it may sound (just try saying it in the nicest way possible),,,

:D

It'll help, really... :D

The next chapter might take a while. I'm in the process of polishing it, and getting my thoughts in order, after all... xD

**Love lots,**

-neonquincy1217-

:3

**P.S. **I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so I ask for your continued support, so that I may finish this as well... _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! _


	8. A Daughter's Grief

**A/N: **WOOHOO! Hisashiburi ne, minna?

Sorry it took a looooong while before I updated this story. It's hard losing your own flash drive containing ALL your files, from school work to anime stuff... T^T

A~nyway, at least I got through it... :)) haha...

And so, without further ado, here's Chapter 7!

**

* * *

**

**Ch7 A Daughter's Grief**

To run and run some more… This is the only thing she can do right now. After all, closing her eyes and wishing for things to just go away isn't working anymore.

Things happened too fast for her, that she didn't even have enough time to think about how she should react. She just couldn't believe how much of a jerk Kaito's becoming…

_And just because of that damn misunderstanding… Why are these things happening to me?_

…

_I'm losing everything I ever cared about, and I can't seem to be able to do anything about it…_

In her mind, things about this afternoon are haunting her, from that idiot who attempted to take her precious first kiss away, to that other idiot who took her away from that place, only to burst out in anger for something she wouldn't care to know about. But, difficult as it may seem, even if she wanted to do something about it, she really can't, or rather, she doesn't have any ideas about what she should do to make things right again. After all, she doesn't really know if words will come out right, or it might cause her to lose something precious again. There she was, right in the middle of the streets, letting her feet take her wherever it will, not caring about where she'll eventually end up. In the end, though, she found herself in front of her house's gate, through the living room, up the stairs and into her room, curled up like a helpless child at the side of her soft bed, crying her heart out, thinking that if she doesn't, then her consciousness, and her senses, might leave her as well.

In her solitude, she realized how helpless she seemed right now, not knowing what to do, not knowing where to go, not knowing where the people she cared for are. She remembered her mother—oh, how she wished she was there with her right now, comforting her, making her feel like whatever's making her feel sad doesn't really matter. Her faint memory of that wonderful woman makes her even more miserable. She was the one she always wanted, and Aoko swore she'd be willing to give up everything just so she can see her mother again. After all, the uncertainty of when her father will come home is making her even more irritated.

But then again, when has her father ever been there for her? Her memory of Ginzo Nakamori being there with her seems more blurred than anything she can think of. All her father ever cared about is stopping that thief and making sure he'd put Kaito Kid behind bars—or so that's what he always says every time he comes home sulking because he once again failed to do so… He never asked her about her day, or how she feels… She can't even remember the last time he asked her if there's something bothering her. To Aoko, it's as if she doesn't even matter to her father anymore. This made her feel worse than ever, she didn't realize her mind's already drifting off someplace else…

* * *

"Aoko?" she heard someone call her from a distance. It was a voice from a woman. In an attempt to find out who it was, she opened her eyes, only to find herself by the riverbanks where she and Kaito would usually walk home together, except that it looks different from how she remembers it. It seems weird for Aoko, but she completely ignored it and tried looking for who it was that called her. She was standing beside that lone tree that stood by one side.

"Aoko…" she heard the call again and looked around to find that woman coming to her direction, calling for her. It seems as if she doesn't recognize Aoko's presence, though, for she saw right through her, as if she wasn't even there at the first place. The weird thing is, for some reasons, she feels as if she knows this woman, even if she can't even see her face clearly.

Suddenly, a voice of a little girl spoke up, "_Okaa-san!_"

Aoko looked around, only to find that little girl emerging from behind the tree. The woman—whom Aoko assumes to be in her middle twenties—giggled at the sight of her three-year -old daughter.

"Come now, little one. Let's go home."

The little girl, disappointed about the fact that they're going home, frowned. "Awww… But I still wanna play, mommy."

"We'll play some other time. Right now, we have to go home." The woman held the girl's tiny hands and led her to the main sidewalk. "Besides, your father might come home early today. Who knows, he might just be waiting for us to go back."

"_Hontou ni?_" the little girl asked in delight, her earlier disappointment seemed to have left her instantly by the fact that her father's probably going to spend dinner with them. To Aoko, it seems as if although she can't see this little girl's face that clearly, she can see her wide, blue eyes sparkling with happiness. She couldn't deny the fact that she can relate well with this girl, even as an onlooker to these events. After all, like the girl, she too always wanted her father's presence and attention, especially on very important occasions and family dinner.

Aoko watched, as the two individuals walk away, with the little girl skipping merrily and speaking non-stop beside her dear mother who was smiling sweetly at the way her daughter was acting right now. Before she could follow them, however, with one blink, Aoko found herself somewhere else; some where dark. From where she stood, she can see out the window that it just started raining heavily, with thunder and lightning accompanying it.

The little girl, sitting by her mother's lap in the middle of her comfy bed, squinted and hugged her mother tightly to fight the fear that's overcoming her as thunderclap filled the air, accompanied by a sharp light coming from a lightning.

"Mom, I'm scared!" the girl shouted. Her mother hushed to her and whispered, "It's okay dear, I got you… For as long as I'm here, there's nothing that can harm you."

The little girl continued to sob in fear. She couldn't dare keep her head up or look at the woman before her, afraid of the possibility that thunder might once again roar from across the sky, while her mother continued to try making her feel a little better.

"Shh… It's alright," she whispered, and quickly added when the girl still won't stop sobbing, "Tell you what, how about I tell you how to make it all go away?

"Really?" she asked, as the last of her sobs made it out of her little mouth. Her mother nodded to her with a sweet smile and said, "Close your eyes, dear, and tell me what you see…"

Filled with much curiosity, the little girl obeyed her mother. Slowly, she closed her little eyes. A few seconds more and she crinkled her nose, unable to see the point to this whole thing. She then opened her eyes once again to see her mother smiling sweetly back at her.

"But, I don't see anything, mommy…"

"Close your eyes once more, and promise me you won't open them until I say so…"

The little girl pouted, but still did as she was told. As she did, her mother cradled her into her arms and began to speak, "Sure, you don't see anything, honey, but all your fears _did_ go away, didn't they?"

Still with her eyes close, the little girl gave a small smile and nodded in agreement as she felt stardust in her eyes. And with her mother's hushed voice she finally fell asleep, in assurance that she'll never forget those last words,

"_Don't ever forget, Aoko… Wherever you are… Whatever you may be doing… Even in the darkness… I'm always with you, and there's nothing for you to be afraid of…"_

_Okaa-san? _Aoko muttered, her voice fading by the minute. And before she knew it, everything already faded away…

* * *

Aoko's eyes jolted wide open, awakened by a pair of hands suddenly grabbing her by the shoulders. When she turned to see who it is, however, she found out it was her father trying to put a blanket over her.

"Oh, sorry, Aoko. Did I wake you up?" Ginzo Nakamori asked, exhaustion evident on his now hoarse voice.

"_Tou-san?_" Aoko said, rubbing her eyes in an effort to try adjusting her sight to the darkness. "You're home." She said, managing a small smile.

"Yeah, I decided I should go check up on you since it began raining so hard outside. I felt a little unusual, though. I thought that Kuroba guy's coming over sinc—"

"He didn't," Aoko snapped. She then buried her face with her arms, pulling the blankets closer to her. "He wouldn't dare…"

"Hey, did something happen?"

"No." Aoko replied in sarcasm, her muffled voice had a hint of coldness on them. She couldn't help it; she couldn't go ahead and make it seem as if everything's all right.

Sensing the tension in the room, Ginzo decided it'll be best to have a change of topic. He managed to let out a deep sigh and said, "Anyway, about Kaito Kid," Aoko's grip tightened by the mention of the thief's name. Ginzo noticed this, but continued speaking nonetheless, "reports tell us he's probably still alive somewhere, and got away unnoticed by using the sewers and the fact that he fell to the river to his advantage. Well then I guess we can conclude this not only as a failed heist, but a failed capture as well…"

Aoko didn't move—she was so full of it. _Your daughter's having emotional problems yet all you ever cared about is that good-for-nothing thief?_

"If you need me, I'll just b—"

Out of the blue, Aoko interrupted, and asked a question that had surely taken his father aback.

"_Tou-san,_" she said with a soft voice, half her face emerging from the blanket…

"What happened to my mother?"

Silence filled the dark room for a while, until Ginzo said, "Where the hell did that question come from? I already told you before, right? She left us one day and died somewhere in a car accident."

"Liar. You always tell me that lie whenever I ask about her. She can't leave me just like that; she's the only person who cared about me."

"Stop saying such things, Aoko. What has gotten into you? Lord knows I gave up so much just for you. And I'm pretty sure your best friend Kaito's doing just the same."

Aoko didn't argue anymore. Instead, she kept quiet, listening to the raindrops falling on the roof.

When Aoko didn't say anything, Ginzo interjected, as he made his way to the door, "Well, then, if ever you feel hungry, I left some _bento _in the fridge. I guess I'll be off to Naniwa Building again. You'll never know when that thief will show up, you kn—"

"GEEZ, IS THAT ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT?" Aoko suddenly burst out, standing upright in the process, with tears falling uncontrollably from her now puffy eyes.

"WHAT ABOUT ME, _TOU-SAN_? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU ASKED ABOUT ME IN WHATEVER ASPECT?"

"A—Aoko?"

"EVER SINCE THAT STUPID THIEF CAME, YOU DID NOTHING BUT WORRY YOURSELF OUT ABOUT HIM, FORGETTING US IN THE PROCESS. WHEN HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT ME?"

"Hey, it's not like I try to catch him just for myself, you know that—"

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST, REALLY? HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT MY FEELINGS?"

"Oi, _chotto—_"

"SURE, YOU MIGHT BE THERE FOR ME AS COMPANY BUT WHEN HAVE YOU EVER BEEN A FATHER?"

"SHUT UP!" Ginzo bellowed as he attempted to land a palm across her face. He managed to stop himself halfway, though, and this left both of them in surprise.

Although still in shock, Aoko managed to say this with a shaky voice, "You were never there for me and you know it, _Tou-san_. And you never will be for as long as that thief exists…" She then exited the room hastily and went her way out the house. From the room in Aoko's window, Ginzo watched, as she ran without hesitation under the heavy rain, still in her school uniform, without daring to even look back.

* * *

_It's raining again, huh? _Kaito thought. He just got back from buying his favorite chocolate ice cream from a nearby store and was about to head out when he realized this.

Yeah, that's right—chocolate ice cream. Somehow, he felt like buying one, in the hope of making himself cheer up, even if it's just a little bit… even if it's only temporary. However, before he even knew it, he already finished it all up, and that feeling of hatred towards him and his failures came back once more.

There he was, standing in the middle of the streets, gazing blankly up the pitch-black sky, without a hint of care about him being all soaked up in the rain. This afternoon's event is still undoubtedly haunting his now confused mind.

_I'd usually face my fears head-on, keeping all the while my ever-trusted poker face, but if it concerns her, it's hard to keep it that way… And because of this, I fear that my fear of losing her might just take my life away… This is something that all I can ever do is run away from._

Fear—that's one word he thought never existed in his vocabulary, that is, until recently, starting from that day he realized he and the person he loves are never meant to be together… Or maybe it already existed even before that, what's with worrying too much about people finding out who Kaito Kid really is, and Aoko learning the truth about his secret identity.

_I'm such an idiot! I can't even think of a way to set this straight. She hates me now, for sure… _Kaito thought hopelessly.

_Baka! _Someone from inside his mind told him. _How would you know if you never even tried?_

Kaito started walking unconsciously along the streets, pondering over what that little voice inside his head just told him. Illusion or not, it helped him think clearly again.

…_That's right… _he told himself. _I need to talk to her and explain myself._

With that he broke into a run towards Nakamori residence totally determined to tell her everything that's going on and say sorry, and hopefully tell her how he really feel about her.

* * *

"Aoko… I need to talk to her, please, Nakamori-keibu…" Kaito said with little breath he has, without even bothering to come into the household. The Nakamori residence had a cloud of depression all over it, nobody can doubt that. Ever since a few minutes earlier, when Aoko walked out, it has been like that, and the inspector can't seem to do anything about it. When Kaito arrived just a little while ago, his expression was that of surprise, since he thought her daughter's with him all along.

"Eh? I thought she's with you?" Ginzo told the soaked magician. "And here I thought you know what's going on with that girl," he added with conviction.

"Is that so? I guess I'll just look for her, then," Kaito replied with disappointment.

"Well, if ever you find her, I trust that you would watch over her for me. After all that's happened I doubt that she'll be coming home tonight."

Curious as he may be about the inspector's words, he knew he had no time to ask about it anymore. As response, he gave the inspector a nod before setting off again, running hastily on the streets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aoko continued running away, keeping in mind a lesson she learned the hard way from all that's happening lately:

_People change, and when they do, it's always for the worst… They'd forget, and would tend to not recognize what's there, and would usually end up keeping distance from you or going away for good. They all changed, after all… My mother, my dad, and now my best friend… What's next? Shall I change myself as well? That way, I can choose not to be bothered by these random matters and not fear anything at all…_

She simply can't get it… Is Kaito Kid really that important to get random people worried sick about him AND take his father away from him? Is his father's excuse about how her mother died sound so unbelievable for her to accept? Has the inspector really forgotten about her?

By the time she cut herself off her thoughts, she found herself turning another corner. When she did, she unexpectedly collided with someone, causing her to lose her balance and fall down. Before she hit the ground, however, the person she collided with caught her by the arm. Judging by the grip, Aoko could tell he was a guy. As much as she wanted to, she doesn't want to make eye contact with him, not with the way she looked right now.

With such concern for her, the guy said, "Careful there, miss…"

Surprised by the oddly familiar voice, Aoko looked up and found a familiar face—that of Hakuba Saguru…

"Aoko?" Hakuba blurted out in surprise, in which Aoko pulled herself away. "Sorry…" was all she can say, before she hurriedly tried running to the other direction. Hakuba, however, caught her by the arm again, determined to not let this opportunity pass.

"Wait… Aoko, is something wrong?"

_You're a detective, bakero! Can't you tell by just looking at me? How stupid of you, really! _Aoko thought, but kept herself silent. Another argument is the least she can have right now…

"What happened to you? And what are you doing here, under the rain and all, at this hour?" Hakuba asked the pitiful -looking girl, with the effort of trying to share his ebony-colored umbrella with her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Aoko asked him back the question. Despite how she feels right now, she finds it peculiar for a fancy guy like him to be at the streets without his car, and his trusty Baaya with him.

"Uhm… well," the detective said as he scratched his head, trying to put the words in order. "To be honest, I was thinking about what happened this afternoon. I decided to take a stroll and find a way to apologize, but…" he cut off his words, with the implication that he can just say his apologies right here, right now…

"Look, I'm _really_ sorry about what happened back there. I wasn't myself. I just thought that, maybe, after that failed heist, I might… have a chance with you…" he told her ever so gallantly.

This made her utterly confused. "I don't get why everything _always _has to have something to do with _THAT FAILED HEIST!_" she shouted before she once again attempted to run away from him. For Aoko, nothing else mattered now—nothing except for that annoying heavy feeling that she can't get off her chest. By this time, the rain has already stopped.

"Aoko!" Hakuba yelled after her, dropping his umbrella in the process. This made her halt. _What does he want this time?_

"You know you can always talk to me about it, right… as a friend, or even as someone more than that…"

_Damn… You're __**always**__ so full of yourself, aren't you? _Aoko thought. She took a deep sigh before turning to face her concerned _friend._ "Please, not now, Hakuba… Not when I can't even cheer myself up…"

Upon hearing this, everything became clear to the blonde-haired detective. He pursed his lips before walking towards where Aoko is. "It's about Kuroba again, isn't it?"

Aoko looked away almost instantly. How can she unconsciously just give that away? "It's… it's not just about that… I'm losing everything I ever cared about… My mom, my dad, and now even him."

"Despite that, I'm here, aren't I? I'm your friend, your crying shoulder. Come on, can't you forget that lame excuse for a magician and settle for someone else?" Hakuba gave a smirk, as he patted her on the head.

Aoko shut her eyes tight. _Shut up. Please don't say those words… That's something I can't do. Despite all that has happened, Kaito's __**still **__the one I love…_

"I'm sorry… But that's never gonna happen," Aoko told him, this time, determined not to lose eye contact with him in order to stress her point.

In Aoko's surprise, however, Hakuba sniggered. "I knew you'd say that…" he told him as he once again gave her a look of indifference. "Even so, I guess it'll be okay to end this little charade of ours and take our pretend relationship as a real one, ne? After all, _that guy _seems to think so…"

Aoko had a look of uncertainty on her face. Of all things, and of all people, this is something she never thought could happen to her.

Coincidentally, from the shadows emerged the figure of Kaito Kuroba. Upon finding Aoko, he was about to go near her and take her with him, until he realized that Hakuba's with her, and it seems as if they're discussing something about a really sensitive topic, a topic on 'relationships'. He then decided to keep himself hidden behind a nearby building across the street, on a shadowy alley, until the situation calls for him to take action and "protect" Aoko from Hakuba.

"Why are you doing this?" Aoko asked, as tears once again started to fall down her face. "What do you want from me?"

Aoko was shaking all over. She hates everything around her, and she hated herself for not knowing what to do.

Hakuba lifted Aoko's face, so they could look at each other in the eye, and told her, "Don't worry. I desire nothing but your happiness… I'm gonna make you happy… If not for me, then please do it for yourself." _Not only will you free yourself from the burden you're carrying, but you can also get him jealous and finally reveal what he feels about you… Before it's too late…_

"So please stop crying…" Hakuba whispered to her as he leaned forward. Almost instantly, the detective's words worked on her like magic, and before she knew it, she was already closing her eyes, allowing him to give her a kiss…

From across the street Kaito couldn't believe what he's seeing. Unable to do anything, he clenched his fist and looked away before he decided it's high time he disappears from there.

Before their lips touched, however, a crow suddenly flew by, its distressing screech catching both their attention. Aoko realized what they were doing and pushed Hakuba away, a hand over her lips, blushing madly. "W… what were you…"

Hakuba, however, calmly told her, "Sorry… I just got a little carried away… Anyway, I assume you don't have a place to stay for the night?"

Aoko nodded sheepishly. With which Hakuba grinned at her, "Then, you can stay at my place. And, don't worry; you can stay at the guest room for as long as you want. I'm just gonna call Baaya to pick us up, and then maybe she can find a set of clothes for you along the way..."

It was only then that Aoko finally curved a smile on her face. "Thanks, Hakuba… I owe you a lot."

"Hehe, don't mention it. Consider it as a token of my appreciation."

* * *

It took a few more minutes of walking along that street before Baaya arrived, with two or more sets of clothing for Aoko, and a different car model, that where even five people can fit. When they arrived at the 'mansion' Hakuba's staying at, the blonde high schooler gave his guest some time to fix herself before he gave her a tour around the house, introduced her to his ever-trusty hawk, Watson, and joined her in a fancy dinner. Aoko was delighted on the way her classmate was treating her, although she must admit there's still a side of him which remains a mystery to her, but it didn't matter for a while—after all, he _did _contribute a lot for her to feel better. After an hour or two, Hakuba decides it's time for them to get some sleep for tomorrow's classes and escorted her to the guest room at the end of the west wing corridor. Aoko had a chance to admire its wide space and incomparable beauty before she finally went to sleep. It was nice that for a while she was able to forget all the things that are bothering her...

Meanwhile, in Hakuba's room, a few rooms away from the guest room where Aoko's staying, the observant teen noticed something has changed in his room since he last left it that morning. Confirming this feeling is an odd-looking, crumpled note on his bedside table with the words,

_You have requested a challenge, Tantei-san, and I never back down on such._

_I accept it full-heartedly, and I must say I'm ready for anything…_

_Just Beginner's Luck,_

…and below the note is the signature Hakuba has been aching to see once again, the card Ace of Four-Leafed Clovers. He grinned widely upon reading Ace's note; he could've sworn he even heard himself laughing.

"Oh, your pride will be stained, Ace. I won't let you take my rival's love away…"

* * *

**_And so, Hakuba's true intentions are revealed. It seems that, more than Kaito Kid, he despises Ace more, and he's willing to do just about anything just so he wouldn't be able to take Aoko. But who is he, really?_**

**_One thing's for sure: Hakuba hates him, and he more or less has an idea about where he came from, but is this not another miscalculation?_**

**_And, what is Kaito planning to do, now that it seems to him that he's already losing the greatest person he ever cared about?_**

**_Find out in the next chapter... Soon... :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N:

Well, it's nothing much, but I guess it _did _help the story progress. What's with Ace and crows, really? He's like an exact opposite of Kaito Kid, who sports the color white... and doves... hahaha...

Minna! IMYSM, and I miss updating this story now that it has been a while...

Not to brag or anything, but I liked how I showed Hakuba's character in this chapter. This is a side of him I'd definitely look for in my ideal guy... ***dreamy eyed***

As usual, **COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE LOOOOOOVED!**

And, yeah, watch out for DC characters special guest appearances... Ooooooowh I'm soooooooo excited to write the next one! And, don't worry, I'll make the next chapter less... uhm... emotional? xD

Oh! and yeah, alkyone, your suspicions about Hakuba's actions are absolutely correct! Yay! ***Free hugs!***

stay glued (lol, glued) for the next chapter! Til next time. And don't worry, it won't take long for me to update this time. :D

**Love Lots,**

**-neonquincy1217-**

**:3**


	9. School Trip

**A/N: **Minna-san! Hisashiburi, ne!

Yay, update!

This chapter is consist of five parts. It's quite a hassle, but I hope you guys would still like it...

Don't worry, I made this part quite humorous, for a change, ne? ^w^

Enjoy!~ v^_^v

* * *

**Ch8 School Trip**

**~PT 1 Adjusting to Changes~**

Everything that's happened around him lately made a huge impact on the high school magician Kuroba Kaito. A few hours after he heartbrokenly walked away from where he saw his best friend with the detective he despises the most, he found himself locked in his room, refusing to talk to anyone. And, as a result of soaking in the rain for quite a long time without bothering to take a hot bath afterwards, he had a bad case of a cold, which forced him to not go to school for more than a week. He finds this as a blessing, though, since this made him think over all that's happened, and somehow accepts that Aoko will be hanging out with a new crowd starting that day, thanks to him being such an immature jerk!

Speaking of Aoko, the gossip about her staying at Hakuba's house spread like wildfire, that by the time the week has ended, everyone at school, except for Kaito, already knew about the two of them officially dating and having small talks during their spare time. Despite this, though, Aoko wouldn't deny the fact that, every once In a while she _still _thinks about his best friend and his current situation. The problem is, she never had a nerve in her to visit him… not when she and Hakuba's pretend relationship is now a real one. After all, even if Kaito couldn't do anything about his dense side, she'll never know how he'll react. It's better off this way, he'll find out eventually.

And, indeed, he found this out first thing in the morning of his return to school, all weak and groggy-looking, without a single part of him wanting to be involved in anything. This bothered Aoko so much, especially since the high school magician hadn't shown the 'magical' side of him ever since… not even once… In the end, though, she decided not to do anything about it, that all this will eventually become clear and everything's going to be normal again.

As for Inspector Nakamori, the loss of his daughter around the house gave him more time to focus on his detective work and less time to remember how Aoko shouted at his face about not being a good father to him. Although sometimes, he wonders what she's doing at the moment in that blonde detective's house. He never trusted him. He seems too arrogant and too obsessed about keeping time and all, he seemed to act like he's the most important person in the world. He finds Kaito more reliable than him. After all, knowing him as Aoko's ever trusted best friend, he knew the magician has something up his sleeve to take things back to normal.

Well, that's what he thought… For the next few days, none of them said a word to each other, thinking that there's nothing left for them to talk about. And so, it remained like that, even up until the day for their three-day school trip to Izu came.

* * *

**~PT 2 Forewarnings~**

It was exactly two in the morning when the bus that the class hired going to Izu arrived to pick everyone up from school, with everyone expecting to have a really tiring trip. Really, who would even think of going to Izu via a bus when there's the presence of the _shinkansen_ (bullet train) to help them get there in a flash? But then, who would argue? After all, the adviser _did _say that this _'tiring two hours or so' _trip is part of their experience, giving the class more reason to feel like they're the unluckiest people in the world. And to make things worse, another one and a half hours were added to the trip, thanks to their tire problems, frequent stop-overs and dead-end encounters.

There he was, just leaning lazily on the bus's windowsill, trying to figure out how a certain girl named Koizumi Akako ended up beside him, with her arms locked on his, while his best friend sits beside Hakuba. From where he sits (at the last few seats at the back of the bus), he would glance up to them every now and then only to find Aoko sleeping soundly beside the detective, with her head on his shoulder. It pisses him off, but hey, what is there to do to prevent this?

-_Earlier that week…_-

"I need to have a word with you, Kuroba-kun." the sorceress said to him as he was just about to leave the empty classroom.

Knowing about who Akako is, Kaito's first thought was to get away from her as soon as possible. Before he did, though, he decided it's better to hear what she has to say. After all, she had been a great help to him countless of times during his heist, and she's one of the very few people who knew who Kaito Kid really is.

"What do you want?" Kaito asked nonchalantly, as he looked out the classroom window just in time to see Aoko and Hakuba leaving the school grounds, hand in hand.

"Tell me, are you planning to get yourself in trouble?"

_That sounds inaccurate,_ Kaito thought. _I'm _always_ in trouble._

Confused, the magician asked, "What are you saying? I'm in enough trouble as it is. What more trouble can I possibly get in to next?"

"A deadly one, perhaps… That which might endanger yourself and the people around you…"

With Akako's words, Kaito was torn between whether to laugh at this nonsense or worry about this possible peril. Not once had her premonitions been wrong… _Not once!_

"But why are you telling me this?"

Kaito watched as Akako started to walk around the room in a casual manner, making her look like a know-it-all.

"Kaito Kid, I know about your secret… And you can't deny the fact that you created another identity for the sake of winning a girl's heart." Akako added a smirk before saying, "Surely, that was a foolish decision, don't you think so… _Ace_?"

With Akako's words, Kaito was rooted to the spot. He knew there's nothing he can hide from the sorceress, but why did it come as a surprise to him? Is it because he's thinking she might tell his secret to somebody? Is it because she knew he can't win Aoko's heart by doing so? Or is it because Akako simply said it was a completely foolish thing to do so?

Kaito let out a heavy sigh and said, "_Baka,_ how many times have I told you I'm not Kaito Kid? And what's with Kid and Ace anyway? If that's really the case, so what? Kid can still get what he wants and make the impossible possible, right?"

Akako once again began pacing back and forth, giving Kaito more reason to detest the turn-out of the situation.

"You can deny for as long as you want, but Lucifer doesn't lie. I didn't say _you_ can't… I'm just saying _you_ have to be more careful with your actions… You wouldn't want more people to know who's behind Kid's monocle, would you? By making a third identity, you're making your situation worse. Who knows, maybe more people will be after your life now that they have new leads…"

Kaito pursed his lips. He perfectly knows what Akako was talking about, and it is at that moment when he finally cuts the act and draws the curtain down to reveal to the sorceress that he _is _the Phantom Thief. After all, compared to Hakuba, Akako doesn't seem like the type of person who would help the police put him behind bars.

"Oh, you mean Hakuba? I'm starting to think he knows who Ace is from the beginning. It just bugs me that he's not telling Aoko anything about it."

Akako curled a smile on her face. She finally succeeded on making the high school magician reveal Kid's identity. She halted in front of him, leaned over and said, "Oh, so you won't deny being Kid this time?"

Kaito became more and more aggravated by the minute. He hates the fact that the sorceress is talking to him like she knows better than he does. Looking away, he told her, "Tsk, what else am I supposed to do? And I'm just interested in whatever information you'll tell me. So, spit it out, what's with Hakuba knowing who Ace is?"

"That's the least of your problems. By being Ace and _attacking_ Kaito Kid, you gave him the impression that you actually wanted his help and that someone's after your life."

Kaito took a deep sigh and leaned on the window, unable to bear the heavy aura he's feeling. He knew Akako's warning is an understatement. "Hmph, but someone really _is _after my life, right? Long before I became Kaito Kid, someone already wanted the thief to be dead… And they _did_ kill him…"

To emphasize the important point in his words, Kaito paused, his head now leaning against the closed window, before saying, "_ore no oyaji…_"

Silence enveloped them for a while in that 'chalkdust-scented' room. It was Kaito who broke it first when a thought came to him. "By the way, how did you know about Hakuba's suspicions? Did _Lucifer_ tell you that as well?"

"No, it's just data from my observations."

"Observations?" he asked with confusion, raising his brow in the process.

Akako gave the high school magician an evil glare. Little did Kaito know that he's _actually _trying to go into Akako's private life, "THAT is something I wouldn't tell a dense person, such as yourself, until you figure out why Sagu—I mean, Hakuba-kun's acting that way."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Hakuba, Hakuba, Hakuba… Seriously, what's up with that guy?"

Akako's eyes narrowed at him, and Kaito swore if the sorceress has some kind of laser-shooting equipment in hey ruby-colored eyes, he'd be burned to death. "If I were you, I'd worry myself more about more important things…"

Kaito's raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "'More important things'? Like what, huh?"

Akako stood perfectly still, trying to give the magician a hint that he should take every word she say **very** seriously… "This I tell you, Kuroba-kun, somewhere in the dark lurks a predator that's just waiting for the perfect chance to strike. His intentions might just lead you to even more crucial danger.

"But there's a way for you to turn this to your favor. One of these days, a wise one with eyes like a hawk will come your way. Depending on your actions, it might kill you, or it might actually be a chance for a fateful alliance."

"What the heck?" Kaito said, squinting in disbelief. "A wise one with eyes like a hawk…? Surely you're not talking about Hakuba's pet hawk, Watson, right?"

Considering Kaito's action as a joke, Akako laughed. "Hahahahaha! It's funny you can still try and crack people up by acting totally clueless…"

Kaito pouted. _She totally thinks I got all that, does she?_

"Anyway," Akako said, picking up her bag on the top of her desk, "if you don't want anyone else to know about this, I'd consider helping you keep it… What do you think?"

Akako paused to give the high school magician a time to think. She watched as he glanced in all directions, still keeping that pout on his face.

"Well?"

Finally, Kaito let out a sigh and replied, "Okay fine, but I just want you to know there's nothing you can do to stop me from doing what I have planned."

Kaito watched as Akako walked past him, making her way to the door. He really couldn't stand the fact that through that whole ordeal, Akako was keeping this annoying smirk on her face, as if she knew this will work on her favor.

"Suit yourself…" she said, leaving 'The Phantom Thief' immobile inside the room, still in total confusion as to why Akako's doing all this…

Well, to be sure, Kaito decided to accept Akako's help, and he ended up stuck with her. But all throughout that trip, Kaito kept reminding himself Akako was just doing all these things to keep him company and help him with his dilemmas, and not for anything else…

* * *

**~PT 3 A Hidden Enemy~**

A trip to Izu by a rented bus is such an exhausting experience for everyone in Ekoda High's 2-B class that by the time they got there, they just wanted to have a relaxing afternoon bath. Unfortunately for them…

"WHAAAAA—?"

"We're not going to the hot springs just yet?"

"But why not?"

"BECAUSE," the class adviser shouted in an attempt to silence the class, who's starting to fuss over their dismay. Upon realizing her sudden action, she took a deep breath, straightened up a little and said, "That is because we will be staying up the mountains throughout our stay in this lovely prefecture. You see, the principal's friend's sister's cousin's father's friend found a perfect place for us to unwind and have some quality time with each other. They have a camp site with cabins for four people, just enough for all of us—or maybe even more than that—a wide open space for team building activities, outdoor hot springs, and a campfire site for us to enjoy. The place is not very well known because of the lack of exposure and advertising. Even so, it wouldn't fail from giving us a fulfilling experience, what's with the wonderful view of the beach from a high, elevated place, and—"

_The beach, huh? _Aoko thought. Upon hearing the word, Aoko got lost in her own world. Before she knew it, she was detaching from the gathered group and strolling away to the other side of the bus, where an overlooking view of the ocean can be seen. The touch of scarlet brought about by the rising sun made the sight look like a painting was just brought to life.

_He hasn't forgotten about it, has he?_ She asked herself, as the wind blew on her face, making her messy brown hair fly towards the opposite direction. She felt like crying, and at the same time, she doesn't. That is because she wanted to prove to herself that she's strong enough to not show any sign of weakness to anyone anymore. _That _is something she tried teaching herself ever since she decided not to go back to her house and reside with Hakuba and his servant.

_But… Am I doing the right thing? Am I doing what my heart is telling me to do?_

A hand landing on her shoulder got her back to her senses. This gave her a shock, but relief took over her instantly when she realized it was the blonde-haired detective.

"Aoko? Are you okay?" was Hakuba's question. He knew she isn't, but for some reasons, he was desperately expecting Aoko to give him a positive answer, just so he could feel like he was doing his part well.

"Uh, y-yeah… I guess so. I guess I just had a rough time with the trip," Aoko said, putting a hand over her forehead.

"In any case, let's get going. We all deserve a rest before the school trip officially starts. Before we get that well-deserved rest though, it seems we have to go up the mountains first."

Aoko gave him a smile and nodded before they rejoined the others up a steep hill going to one of the most remote places Aoko has gone to: a place called Izu-Shioka Camp.

"Geez. Usually, when people talk about Izu, beaches and hot springs will come to mind, but why do we have to stay up the mountains?" a girl with adorable sapphire eyes and long jet-black hair tied to a ponytail—whom she recognized as Mikazuki Reika—whispered to her as the class continued going up the hill.

Aoko giggled upon this, and whispered back, "Well, maybe because sensei secretly doesn't know how to swim…"

The girls laughed, trying their best to control it in case the adviser, who's leading the group, hears them.

From the back of the group walks Kaito Kuroba, who's inwardly enjoying himself watching her best friend laugh with Reika. Alongside him is, of course, Koizumi Akako, and right in front of them, just a few inches away from Aoko is Hakuba Saguru. Unconsciously, Kaito curled a smile on his face. It's been ages since he last saw her smile like this, carefree-looking and sweetly—and he isn't exaggerating when he thought so. This, however, never escaped Akako's observant red orbs.

"Ah-le! I see you're having fun just watching her from a distance."

With Akako's words, Kaito felt himself turn as red as a tomato, "Oi, what are you saying?"

Akako didn't say anything more. Instead, she constantly grinned at him like an entertained little toddler.

In desperation, Kaito spoke out, "I guess it can't be helped…"

* * *

For some time, the whole class just walked the rough, steep road going to their direction. It was quite a hassle for them at first, but as time passes by, it gradually felt as if their energy was back to full once again. Eventually, the wind will blow like a storm is just about to come, but it helped them overcome their tiredness.

At one point, though, the winds felt different, like there was something—or someone—watching their every move. Being the sharpest one in class, Kaito halted and hastily looked around for any sign of that "eerie presence" around them.

"Kuroba-kun?" Akako called out to him from a few steps above upon noticing that Kaito's attention was caught by whatever it is they cannot see. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," the magician lied, thinking that a slight change in the way he's acting might catch Hakuba, and the others' attention and might make them arrive at unrealistic conclusions. He then caught up with the group, still keeping in mind that if ever there's something that might happen Aoko's safety comes first.

* * *

**~PT 4 Hawkeye~**

Just a few more steps before they reach their destination, Kaito and the rest of the people at the back of the group heard their adviser shout out, "HEY! This is a private property, you two! Scram!"

_Geez,_ Kaito thought. Their sensei's voice never failed to stress him out, even more in this situation. _Why bother shouting at a bunch of troublemakers?_

The group started to gather around the trespassers, who continuously tried to ask for an apology.

"Ah, _gomen, gomen_. W-we really din't mean ta y'know."

"_Etou_, w-we were just… s-strolling around a-and got lost, th-that's all…"

It caught Kaito by surprise to hear the voices of the 'troublemakers', for they sound oddly familiar.

_A Kansai-ben…? And… did that _chiisai_ voice just now sounded just like…_

Kaito joined the circling group in a rush, trying his best to get in front as soon as possible. Upon seeing who they are, the magician was suddenly dumbfounded, he could've sworn, he felt his jaw drop impetuously to the floor. Right in front of them stood a dark-skinned Kansai-ben and a seven-year-old kid with glasses adorning his features and a matching bowtie.

_Ta…ta…tantei-san?_

The wide-eyed high schooler gulped at the sight of his, or rather Kaito Kid's, worst enemies. He looked at Akako with much difficulty. _S…so that hawk thingy was referring to… him? _He thought.

"Hey, isn't that—" Hakuba suddenly said right after he got the spot he wanted in front of the crowd. "Conan-kun? Edogawa Conan-kun?"

"Eh? Saguru-niichan, is that you?" the innocent-looking little boy said in surprise.

"TANTEI-SAN?" Kaito instinctively called out. A sharp stab on his ribs from Akako's elbow was all it took to make him realize he was unconsciously revealing Kaito Kid's identity. The pain made him literally roll over on the rocky floor. This never failed to get the attention of everyone, including Aoko. But instead of running towards his side and asking him if he's alright, she turned her attention back to the 'uninvited guests' and asked the blonde-haired detective, "You know them, Hakuba?"

Hearing Aoko say this, Kaito stood up (ignoring the pain caused by Akako's killer elbow) and interjected, "Who doesn't _baka_? He's Kaito Kid's number one enemy after all…"

_Aheheh, what's up with these people? _The shrunken detective thought.

"Ya know him, Ku-ku-Conan?" the dark-skinned teen asked the younger one.

"You've met him once haven't you, Heiji-niichan, back in that _Tantei Koushien_ case?" (**A/N:** See "Three Days With Hattori Heiji" two-hour special episode)

Heiji's eyes narrowed on Hakuba, "Ah, that arrogant international _meitantei_… Yeah, I r'member him, alright? I r'member him tellin' the whole wide world who the _fake _culprit is…" The Kansai-ben detective grinned at his own statement. This, however, caused the blonde to frown.

"Ah, now that you mention it, I remember you as well," Hakuba said in comeback, trying to grin back as well, "you're that hot-headed, dark-skinned moron who would rather do things his way without even thinking of the consequences of messing up the crime scene."

"Who're ya callin' a moron, ya good-for-nothin', Kaito-Kid-capturer-wannabe?" Heiji shouted with the intention of charging an attack towards the other detective. It was Conan who tried his very best to stop him from doing so by grabbing his leg in an effort to keep him where he stands.

"_Oi! Tomare, Heiji-niichan!_ It's embarrassing! We aren't supposed to be here at the first place," the little boy shouted amidst Heiji's constant babbling.

"_Ah, kawaii!_" Aoko yelled when he noticed just what Conan was trying to do. She hastily went to where Conan is and pinched his cheek. The other girls from the class joined in the commotion. This made Conan squeal in surprise. "You look _juuuust _like what I wanted for a little brother…"

_Ah, she looks just like Ran!_ Conan thought a blush gradually forming on his cheeks, so much so when Aoko gave him a tight hug, forcing him to come in contact with her breast.

"OI, OI, OI!" Kaito suddenly bellowed in annoyance, equally red as well. Knowing who Conan really is, it is of no surprise for him to react this way, especially since it was Aoko who was hugging him, of all people. "What are you doing, _BAKA_?"

"What's up with you all of a sudden, _AHOU_?" Aoko replied, equally irritated with the way Kaito was suddenly reacting. "I was just giving the little kid a friendly hug!"

"You don't even know where they came from! He might be carrying germs all over him, for all we know."

Everyone was looking at the magician in an enraged manner, "GERMS? Why does it sound like you're treating him like an unknown animal?"

"I absolutely am _NOT!_ I'm just saying!"

"He's that genius little boy who always sees to it that The Phantom Thief goes away empty-handed, for goodness' sake! He's almost like that Detective of the East, Kudou Shinichi!"

Upon hearing _Kudou Shinichi_, Heiji, Conan and Kaito flinched.

_Darn, she was_** this** _close to finding out who I really am,_ Conan thought. _Yeah, she's _really _like Ran, no doubt about that…_

It took a while for Kaito to withdraw his glance on his little rival and said to Aoko, "Why do I care? It doesn't give you the right to just suddenly pop out of nowhere and give that innocent-looking brat a hug! He might just be a little pervert or something…"

_Oi, oi, oi! What is this _o-bakayaro (big idiot)_ saying? And… where the hell have I seen this guy before?_

"Oi, Kudou, I guess it'll be best for us to get outta here, what d'ya think?" Heiji whispered to his companion.

"What do I think?" Conan repeated the question with a smirk. "Well, why don't we ask them if we could stay with them for the next couple of days?"

"Eh? _Nande _(why)_?_"

"I feel like something interesting's coming our way…"

Meanwhile…

"_Da-ka-ra,_ why don't you just stay away from that _megane no gakincho _(boy with glasses)?" Kaito asked Aoko.

"Why would _you _care? And why are you even fussing over something this little?"

And so began the epic word battle between the two… after a loooong period of not talking to each other. Well, if it wasn't for our little_ tantei-san_, it wouldn't have happened. Although, seeing Aoko and Kaito fight, it kinda reminds the shrunken _meitantei_ of him and Ran…

* * *

**~PT 5 First Kiss?~**

_Dang! I've got to keep an eye on this kid. Who knows what he's thinking? _Kaito thought.

The clock just stroke 7 not too long ago, and the class found themselves sitting around rectangular-shaped tables getting ready for breakfast, together with their once uninvited guests who managed to be given permission to join the class in their three-day stay—for a reason, of course. The two managed to reason out that they were in pursuit of some bad guy who disappeared out of their sights and who might still be in the forest. And after almost half an hour of introductions, they finally settled down to eat.

In Kaito's thoughts, their reason is somewhat coinciding with the fact that he felt an unknown presence around them just before they got there.

_But, really, just when I was _this close _to getting Aoko beside me again…_ He looked at the bespectacled Conan beside him, who merely smiled back at him in a child-like manner.

He just couldn't stand him! Every now and then, he would call out to him like an attention seeker and tell him nonsensical nonsense, he swore he sounded even worse than Suzuki Jirokichi and his dear Ginzo-_occhan_ combined! Heck, he's even worse than the overgrown swordfish before them. One more nonsensical talk from this kid and he might just pound his head over and over again on the fish-laden table.

"Ne, Kaito-niichan,"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT BRAT?" Kaito shouted in irritation, with which, he felt death glares on him from all directions. It was pitiful, after all, to see a harmless little kid being shouted at by someone who's almost out of his wits.

"_Mou, _Kaito!" Aoko scolded him, standing up from her seat in the process. From across Conan, Heiji couldn't help but chuckle upon seeing his friend acting like a total idiotic seven-year-old. This earned him a painful kick on his right leg.

"Why's Kaito-_ojiisan_ so mean to me, Aoko-neeeeechan?" Conan wailed, "I no want people angwy at mee…"

"Oi, who're you calling _ojiisan_, pipsqueak? DO I LOOK LIKE AN OLD MAN TO YOU?" Kaito leaned closer at him, with a look that suggests he's almost ready to kill. Conan gave a screech and buried his face on Aoko who, in turn, scolded the high school magician.

"Kaito, you're scaring him!" Aoko said, as she gave Kaito the head-splitting punch he deserves. He also fell off his seat as a bonus.

"I just wanted to see your magic tricks, Kaito-ojiisan. You're Kuroba Toichi's son, ne?"

"Oi,_ bozu_, stop saying nonsense. I'm not a magician," Kaito told him, his head momentarily popping out from under the bench.

"But Heiji-_niichan_ said so…_ Ne_, Heiji-_niichan_?" Conan turned to look at Heiji, whose busy filling his mouth with the tasty meal. The confused young man merely nodded his head in agreement, barely understanding what Conan was saying. Conan mentally face palmed on this. _Thanks a lot, you worthless glutton!_

"Don't be selfish, Kaito, show him!"

"Hmph! I'm not in the mood to play games with you." Kaito folded his arms in front of him before he stood up the table and went towards the nearby tree to rest. _That talkative woman…_

"_Maa, ika_. Let's just leave the snob alone." Hakuba, who's seated on the other side of Aoko, thought aloud.

Just then, the little boy's cellphone rang.

"_Moshi moshi_?" greeted Conan.

"_Mou, where are you, Conan-kun?" _A voice of a teenage woman said on the other line.

"Ah, Ran-_neechan_!"

Heiji looked up to find Conan in a state of panic, like someone just revealed to everyone his deepest, darkest secret.

"_It's almost time for breakfast and both you and Hattori-kun are still not around, so Kazuha-chan and I thought you're off together somewhere."_

"_Anou_, Ran-neechan—"

To the rescue, Heiji hastily grabbed the phone from Conan, nearly choking from the meal he forced down his throat. Conan protested with a "HOI HATTO—I mean, Heiji-niichan!" but was pushed back to his seat by a cunning Hattori who said over the phone, "Uhm, we won't be back for a while, Ran-chan. We're in this little camp site called _Izu-Shioka_."

"_Eh? When are you guys planning to come back then?"_

"We'll let you know. Right now, we're kinda busy with a case and stuff. It seems a huge sea monster made its way to the mountains. Make sure you stay right there, safe and sound in Shizuoka Seaside Hotel, okay?"

_Geez,Hattori. You and your lame, questionable excuses… _Conan thought.

"_Ha haa, Hattori-kun, very funny," _the person in the other line said in sarcasm._ "Well, anyway, hope you guys return soon… Ja ne."_

Kaito watched as the Osakan bid the person on the other line 'goodbye' and gave the phone back to its owner, who grabbed it away from him—still trying to keep a child-like smirk on his face.

_Tsk. In a blink, everything around me changed when that shrimp came, it's almost as if he's stealing my fame— _**MY **_fame—away from me… _Kaito mentally noted. He hated to admit that the shrunken unlucky detective gets to steal his spotlight… HIM, of all people! He hated him more than he hated Hakuba, but then, again, they're both detectives, so saying that would be a cliché.

To Conan, though, this minute of fame was a pain in the neck, for people were constantly _congratulating_ him for failing to put Kaito Kid behind bars. If it wasn't for his adorable charm, they would surely not be flocking around him like how Kudou Shinichi's fans would do.

Before he knew it, Akako approached Kaito, "Here, breakfast," she said, as she handed him a platter of the fish's head.

"GYAAA!" Kaito squealed, as he literally jumped upon seeing the poor animals head. "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Once again, everyone's attention were on Kaito as, for the first time ever, he exhibited his greatest (and not to mention embarrassing) weakness. They all watched as Kaito scrambled his way backwards, tripping on a nearby root, causing Akako to panic and the fish's head to fly off the platter, only to land on his mouth, with the fish's lips right on his.

Everyone stood in bewilderment upon what just happened. It's almost as if Kaito has just lost his first kiss to the creature he couldn't stand more than anything. After a while, a burst of laughter filled the air. Some were surprised and still had their hands over their mouths, but most people were laughing like they never laughed before. In a matter of seconds, people were flocking around him to tease him of his clumsiness. But amongst the people who began to gather around him, it was his best friend's reaction that stood out the most: those calm features, tears of laughter coming out of her eyes and that uncontrollable snicker. That, of course, is something he would keep for himself. Half annoyed, Kaito stood up and threw the poor creature away from him with all the strength he's got, that it flew right across the tables and into the pot, where it came from.

"HAHAHA, Oi Kuroba, ya' wouldn' happen ta be puttin' up a comedy show are ya'?" Heiji commented. Before Kaito can protest, however, Conan interrupted, "Heiji-_niichan_, that's not true! Kaito-_niichan_ was merely trying to show us a magic trick."

He turned to look at the humiliated 'magician' and said, "Ne, Kaito-_niichan_?"

In reaction to what the little boy told everybody, there was a wail of _ka-wa-ii~ _heard from the girls in class. That, of course, includes Aoko, who once again gave Conan a bone-breaking hug.

"It was amazing, ne? That flying fish…" Conan shouted, acting as if he was delighted with his "Kaito-_niichan_'s" magic trick

With that, Kaito let out a heavy sigh and thought, _haa, _**This **_is going to be a looooooong day…_

Well, in the end, he _still _got the attention he deserved, didn't he?

"OI! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, NEONQUINCY?"

O.o

* * *

_**And so, that fated meeting of high school magician, Kuroba Kaito and the 'shrunken' detective of the East, Kudou Shinichi, finally came. Little do these people know, however, that sooner or later, they're both in on an unexpected dilemma.**_

_**Well, at least, Aoko and Kaito finally decided to finish their "silent war" and go on with their lives... with a bit of a difference from how it used to be, though.**_

_**Watch out for the next chapter for further developments on their koimonogatari**__ and shiz..._

_****__

* * *

_******A/N:** Kyaa! Omit the last part, aheheh. I can't control myself. I imagined Kaito shouting that right in front of my face... aheheh. Not gonna happen again... I promise :))

Conan's absolutely CUUUUUUTE! Flying fish! Well whatd'ya know? Kaito + Conan = trouble! XD BWAHAHAH!

But, for information purposes, he was never really amused with magic... Well, maybe except during his childhood when he and Ran would go to the circus... LOL

Oh, and Izu-Shioka is nonexistent in realy life, so is Mikazuki Reika... I made all that up in desperation to finish this chapter...

I decided cutting this chapter in parts would be the best way to achieve continuity... :D lol what?

As usual **COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE ABSOLUTELY LOOOOOOOVED! :3**

Just go easy on me, onegai! ^_^v

Let me know what you think :D

...

**Love lots,**

**-neonquincy1217-**

**:3**

**P.S.**I just finished watching "The Lost Ship in the Sky" and it helped A LOT on this chapter... :D**  
**


	10. Note Number 2

**A/N: **Yahoo! Another update, yay me! ^_^

Oh, and just in time before my school life officially starts again... xD

Hope you like this one; it's the longest chapter for the record...

* * *

**Ch9 Note #2**

It was a little while after everyone finished cleaning up after breakfast that Heiji noticed Conan go inside one of the cabins housing two double-decker beds. Out of habit, he followed him inside.

"Oi, Kudou, what the hell is up with ya?" he asked as he noticed a look of uneasiness on his companion's face. "Did the shinin' circle o' fame made you blind once again 'bout our real intentions o' bein' here?" The Osakan said to his companion jokingly. From the inside, they can hear the students gathering around as they get ready to leave for the beach for their school trip team-building activities, leaving their supposed-to-be guests alone to watch over the campsite.

"_Baka_, the reason we're staying is because I'm quite suspicious about something… or rather someone." Conan looked at Heiji with thoughtful eyes. In those big, blue orbs of his, Heiji noticed, it is undeniable that they were sure they'll find themselves up for another challenge of investigation.

"Ah, so an odd familiarity kept us here, _naa_? It's about that Kuroba guy isn't it? Y'know, it freaks me out a li'l that you two have such sim'lar faces…" The dark-skinned detective shrugged with what he said.

"Yeah… His name sounds quite familiar too, I'm sure I even heard _kaa-san_ talk about a certain Kuroba who helped her and Sharon Vineyard perfect their disguising skills…"

"Ah, y'must be talkin' 'bout Kuroba Toichi, that famous magician who died of a magic-related accident."

"_Ee_ (another way of saying 'yes')," the other detective nodded.

"And…?"

"I'm thinking this has something to do with a certain someone… someone who I can't settle a real score with…" Conan gave the Kansai-ben another meaningful look.

Heiji thought about what Conan said for a while, putting the pieces together…

_Kuroba, magic, disguise… disguise?_

He then turned wide-eyed when he realized who Conan was talking about, "Ah, _sou ka!_ Ne, d'you think tha' Hakuba guy already know 'bout _this_?"

"I think so, considering that he's been around him for quite an amount of time. But then, I could guess Kuroba's just denying the whole thing every time. Maybe, he's just waiting for concrete proof… and _that's _what we're gonna do as well…"

"Hahaaa! And here I thought Kuroba was nat'rally piss'd off with li'l kids," Heiji teased, as he shuffled the hair of his companion out of place. Conan gave him a glare as he desperately shoved Heiji's hand away from his head. "Oi, stop it! If you keep treating me like a little kid, _I'll _be the one who'll get pissed off."

"Ahahah, _gomen_. Can't help it, y'know, wit' ya lookin' just like one an' all..." he flashed him an annoying smirk.

"Tsk… anyway…" Conan said with a hint in his voice that joke time's over, "There's someone else…"

"Ayt, that Koizumi Akako. From tha very first moment my attention caught her, I already believed there's somethin' mysterious 'bout her."

"Anyway, I guess she doesn't relate to our speculations about _him_," Conan put a hand on his chin in thought. "Related or not, it doesn't matter. I'm _soon _gonna have a long interrogation session with that guy..."

Heiji nodded quietly in agreement.

"Oh, that r'minds me… I think this is kinda outta the topic, but d'you really think the guy we were trailin' earlier have connections with _them_?"

Conan's eyes twitched when Heiji put a greater emphasis on his last word, indicating that this has no relations to what they were talking about earlier. "By 'them', you mean that Black Organization, right?"

"Well, wha' else d'you think could I be referrin' to, _baka_? You're the one who took of, sayin' tha' he's kinda suspicious, and followed the guy before anyone ever had the chance to protest!"

Conan sighed heftily, massaging his temples, trying to get the idea out of his head, but to no avail, it seems that it's going to keep him paranoid for the rest of the day. "_Kuso_! I totally forgot about that sonofabitch…" another sigh, "In any case, I hope not… Not if I know some other innocent people's lives will be in danger… or worse…"

Heiji watched as Conan does this, and watched he did, when he thought he saw the little guy turn red in frustration as if he's going to explode in discomfort like a human time bomb of some sort.

* * *

"HEADS UP!" Hakuba shouted to Kaito, who's only a few minutes away from being hit by a volley ball. However, due to his negligence, the magician hadn't had the chance to dodge that perfect hit on his face. This left him red-faced on the ground from the impact and was unable to get up quickly in recovery.

It was just an hour after lunch was over when the teacher announced that finally, they will be able to get their well-deserved afternoon nap. After having breakfast that morning, the class set off from the mountains to the sea a few meters from where they are staying, giving the students another reason to whine and put their adviser in their "most _un_wanted list." When they protested, the adviser reasoned out that no matter what happens, they should remain abide by the schedule, and that morning would be dedicated to doing team building activities and fetching extra food for lunch. Instead of using their rest time to 'rest', however, Hakuba, a few of their guy classmates, and one of their guests, Heiji, decided to spend the time 'very wisely' and play volley ball instead while a few of the girls, Keiko and Aoko included, watch them do so on the sidelines. Since he has nothing to do, Kaito chose to lazily lie down on one of the big trees nearby to keep watch on his dear friend, fearing that if he doesn't then things might just go out of place.

Soon, Hakuba and Heiji approached him, both with a mocking grin on their faces.

"Oi, Kuroba, y'alright?" Heiji, who's right behind the other guy, asked.

In a struggle to keep himself in composure, Kaito sat up and gave them back their stray ball. "D-do I have to answer?" he then gave the ball a strong push, so it will collide heavily on Hakuba's torso.

"Oof!" Hakuba puffed out due to the incredibly strong impact the ball has caused on him, it's as if he'd be gaining himself a wound if it has a pointy edge. Luckily, though, round objects don't have edges, which Kaito was strongly wishing for right now…

"What's up with you?" Hakuba finally asked him, although it is quite clear to him that it was because of him that he's feeling all grouchy.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," the magician replied nonchalantly as he once again lied down on the ground, his back facing the blonde.

"Y'think it's 'bout that special vegetable tea y'were tellin' me about?" Heiji whispered to Hakuba.

"_Mada mada…_" Hakuba said to himself as he raised his shoulder and raced back to the court, as if that conversation never happened. Little did they know that, from the sidelines, the girls were watching intently at what just happened between the two boys, and Aoko couldn't help but feel she, in a way, was also responsible for her best friend's change of behavior. With a huff, she stood up and retreated to the cabin she shares with Keiko, Akako and their other classmate, Reika.

"Ne, Aoko, where are you going?" Keiko asked her out of concern. "Are you not going to finish watching the game?"

"No, _gomen_, Keiko-chan. I feel a bit tired. I'll just go take a little rest," she replied before she left the pig-tailed girl to watch the game alone.

* * *

Back in the girls' cabin, Aoko stood silent as she stared blankly out the window, completely bothered by a 'certain something'. A few minutes passed, she pursed her lips as she slowly drew out her handkerchief and unfolded it slowly, crease by crease, until she found a small piece of paper, folded carefully into a smaller piece. For a while, she just stared at it, as events of this morning, about how she found that paper, flowed into her mind.

...

"_Come on guys, try harder! Let's move, move, move!"_

_The class was running along the forest, along that trail considered by many as a shortcut towards the beach. Everyone was trying desperately to get ahead of anyone, so much so that they were literally pushing each other out of the way. After all, the deal was, whoever comes out last in this challenge shall take the consequence of drinking sensei's special vegetable tea, mixed with raw eggs, broccoli, some stray mushrooms, garlic and other spices that made the drink have its blackish-greenish color._

_Aoko, being the one leading the pack at the beginning, was kicking it off with a start, until someone informed him about Kaito's uncanny behavior. Everyone in class knows that these two would have no problem whatsoever about races, since their every day morning routine of chasing each other with a mop helped a lot with their agility, but people were greatly surprised about her best friend being one of the last people falling off behind._

_Upon hearing this, Aoko slowed down, giving the people behind her a chance to catch up. This however earned her bruises all over because of being thrown around in different directions like a rag doll, until finally she slumped on the hard, rocky floor, twisting her wrist in the process._

"_Aoko-chan, daijobu?" Aoko looked up and was stunned to find out it was Akako who willingly stopped to ask her that question._

"_Aoko-chan!" Keiko, who was just falling behind the other girl, shouted._

"_Yeah… At least I guess so," she said in response to Akako's question as the plum-haired pulled Aoko on her feet again. Aoko twitched when she realized she hurt her wrist… real bad._

"_Ne, what's wrong?" Hakuba, who was just passing by asked when he noticed the two who were off track. His question was answered, though, when he approached them and was wide-eyed when he saw Aoko's throbbing wrist. Hakuba stretched one hand to her and slowly pressed his thumb on the reddish area. The brown-haired girl jerked in pain as she attempted to pull her aching wrist away._

_Hakuba let out a slow, silent sound of dismay. "Tsk, looks like it's hurt so badly…" he told her, as his fingers one again put pressure on her injury._

"_Itte!" Aoko cried out._

"_Ch-chotto, stop doing that!" Akako suddenly blurted out to Hakuba._

_It was then that Kaito reached the place where they were huddling up. Seeing Hakuba, Kaito hurriedly went over to where he and the three girls were. "OI! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" he shouted._

"_Kuroba-kun! It's Aoko-chan." Keiko shouted back._

"_Nani?"_

"_No need to fuss over something this small, you know." Hakuba calmly told the fretting magician._

"_Baka janai yo (are you stupid)? You call twisting someone's wrist 'something so small'? Out of the way!" Kaito spat crossly, pushing the blonde away in a violent manner. He then carefully touched Aoko by her left hand (in which, Aoko couldn't help but blush wildly at, even if she's greatly in pain) and examined it. Afterwards, he heaved a heavy sigh and told her without every intention to make eye contact, "Idiot. It's because you weren't careful that these things happen to you."_

_He then pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket, folded it in a way that it would work like a bandage, and carefully wrapped it around Aoko's wrist. With what Kaito was doing, the inspector's daughter was once again reminded of her thoughts about the beach earlier that morning (__**A/N: **_See previous chapter, PT3: A Hidden Enemy)_. She continued to look at Kaito, hoping that he would do the same, but he didn't. When he finished treating her injury, he stood up and said, "Well, that'll hold it for a while…" then walked away in the direction they came from._

"_Ne, Kuroba-kun," Akako called out after him, "Where are you going?"_

"_Who knows?" Kaito replied without bothering to look back or stopping on his tracks._

"_Anou, Kaito," Aoko stood up and shouted at him, blushing madly. With the sound of her voice, Kaito was momentarily taken aback; he didn't even realize he stopped walking._

_There was silence for a while, as Aoko tried sewing up together what she wanted to say. In the end, though, all she managed was a "thank you" before the magician left without saying another word._

"_Well, then I guess my presence is no longer needed," Hakuba, assumed, standing upright and joining the race once again. "Tell me if there's anything you need, Aoko. See you on the finish line," he told her, as if Keiko and Akako weren't even there._

_The three watched as Hakuba disappeared from their sight, and when he already is, Keiko spoke up, "Let's go together, Aoko-chan, all three of us."_

_Before Aoko can answer delightfully, Akako cut her off, "Anou, Keiko-chan, you can go ahead if you like. I'll just go tell her something." Aoko gave her a curious look, but agreed on the idea anyway. After all, another chat with a friend she can surely count on never hurts._

"_Oh, okay, ja ne!" Keiko said with a graceful face and ran off._

"_Ne, Akako-chan, what is it you wanted to talk about?" the blue-eyed teen asked the sorceress, who was keeping this look of deep concern in her face, something that she has never seen Akako do before._

"_Stop whatever you're doing, Nakamori-san. It will hurt me if you hurt yourself even more…"_

_Aoko tilted her head in one direction. Thinking that Akako was talking about her injury, she naïvely replied, "Oh, don't worry about me. A simple injury such as this one will not affect me that seriously. I'll be careful next time…"_

_Akako sighed and sat beside her. "No, it's not that… I meant Kuroba-kun, you know…"_

_Aoko bit her lip upon hearing what Akako told her and looked away, not uttering a single word. She's too close to tears now…_

"_Look, it's not too late. You can tell Hakuba-kun to stop this nonsense and let you live your life again if you want to…"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_He's using you, Aoko, and you know that. You're just forcing yourself to believe that it isn't what it looks like."_

"_No I don't," Aoko denied. "Or perhaps you're only saying those things because you like him…"_

"_Maybe so, but the eyes don't lie, Aoko-chan…" Akako watched as Aoko swiftly turned at her and gave her a fixed, teary stare. Despite that, she didn't say anything. Akako smiled upon finding out that her silence means she's letting her continue, "Tell me, how many freaking times have you ever looked straight into those eyes of his?"_

_Aoko looked down and shook her head as tears started to fall down her face._

"_Yappari…" Akako stood up in contentment that she finally said what she should have told her from the beginning._

"_It's just a friendly reminder from yours truly. If it hurts you that much that you're slowly becoming farther away from Kuroba-kun, then do something about it…"_

"_Well then I guess I better get going, or would you rather that I wait for you."_

"_Go ahead, I'll catch up."_

_Akako took a deep breath and said, "Come on, don't worry about Kuroba-kun. I'm sure he's doing all this because he doesn't want you to be the one taking the consequence…"_

"_By consequence, you mean…"_

"_Yeah… as 'heroic' as it sounds like, I DON'T wanna know how sensei's special drink tastes like…" Akako told her, crinkling her nose in disgust._

_For a moment, Aoko stopped, wondering why in the world Kaito would want to do that. Shouldn't he act as if he doesn't care at all and live fate in the hands of 'some higher being'?_

"_Well, shall we go then?" Akako asked with a smile, hoping that Aoko would smile back._

_Aoko finally managed a smile and nodded. She then decided it would be much better finishing this race with Akako, whom she now considers like a sister, much like how she sees Keiko. She reached for the handkerchief in her pocket, eager to wipe her tears away. When she did, though, she noticed a piece of paper stuck in between the folds of the lilac-colored cloth._

"_Akako-chan?" she said with a questioning face, and asked as she showed the paper to her companion, "Is this yours?"_

"_No, where did you get it?"_

_Looking closely at the folded slightly brown-colored paper she noticed a symbol drawn with a green-colored pen: the symbol of the four-leafed clover. With hesitation, Aoko shook her head and said, "N-nevermind. I must've mistaken it for something I don't own..."_

_She put the note back in between the folds of her handkerchief, placed it back in her pocket and went with Akako to their destination._

...

In desperation for answers, Aoko opened the paper and reread it again, for the fifth time since she got it, looking for any sign about who 'gave' this to her without her even noticing…

*-.-.-.-.-*

_To my precious Blue Diamond,_

_I've been watching you for quite some time now, _

_and I understand how life isn't becoming fair in your part._

_Tonight, without breaking the silence of the calm seas of the west,_

_just before the clock strikes twenty four, I shall come _

_and save you from your sorrows…_

_Just beginner's luck,_

_-signed, Eisu-_

_(-The usual trump card drawing-)_

_*-.-.-.-.-*_

(**A/N: **yes, the note is written like that, shaped like a diamond, with the little dots and dashes… Although written in Japanese, of course. :D)

Suddenly, it struck her. Maybe she got this during that time she tumbled down to be run over by a pack of 'desperate' students. Maybe someone who isn't really part of her class pretended to be part of the race and stuck the paper there without her noticing it. With trembling hands, she held the note as she kept in mind what Akako said.

"_If it hurts you that much that you're slowly becoming farther away from Kuroba-kun, then do something about it."_

_Yes, I am absolutely hurt about how things are right now, but if I don't do this, nothing's ever bound to happen…_ Aoko thought. Of course, she wouldn't just helplessly sulk in one corner and do nothing. She's going to do _something _about it; only, it's going to be something people wouldn't expect…

Out of nowhere, a curious little kid appeared and upon looking at the piece of paper in her hands, said innocently, "That sure is a suspicious-looking note, ne, Aoko-neechan?"

Aoko jumped in surprise, she automatically held the front of her shirt to keep her heart beating at normal pace. It is quite disturbing, too, that she never even noticed the child enter the cabin. "C-Conan-kun, you scared me," she bluntly told him as she hastily placed the note back in her pocket.

"Aheheh, _gomen_," Conan said sheepishly, twisting in place with his hands locked behind him. "Ne, Aoko-neechan, is that note a love letter?"

"Ah, no! There's no way—"

"Jaa, let me see the note again." The little boy tried to reach the folded note inside her skirt pocket, in which, Aoko hurriedly retrieved it and tried putting it out of Conan's reach.

"N-no, _d-dame desu_ (no, you can't/I must not allow you)," Aoko replied as she stretched her hand high up, in the hope that the brat will give up when he can't get what he wants from her. Conan struggled to get a hold of the note, though, as the girl tried to get it out of his reach, letting out squeals every now and then just because the little boy kept pulling on her skirt or touching her ever silky thighs.

"_Kora,_ you're so persistent, aren't you?" she finally snapped at him, her face emitting quite a bright shade of red.

"But I just wanna see it again."

"What do you wanna see again, Conan-kun?" someone suddenly said from the door with an unusual melancholy in his voice.

The two paused to see who it was and was startled to find out it was Hakuba.

"Hakuba-kun!" Aoko interjected, as she hurriedly hid the note from the newly-arrived detective.

"Well?" the blonde detective asked as he made his way towards Aoko and Conan's direction and rested his hands on his waist.

"I-It's nothing…" Aoko lied, trying desperately not to make eye contact. She knew that if she did, Hakuba would see right through it and insist even more that she should tell him.

Suddenly, amidst Hakuba's heavy glare, Conan spoke up in defense, "_Anou_, I'm just playing a little game with Aoko-neechan, it's called the 'I-just-wanna-see-it-again' game. Aoko-neechan's really good at it. Wanna join?" He once again sported his trademark 'naïve' looking beam.

It took a while before Hakuba's features softened up to look at the little boy and smiled casually. "Ah, gomen, I'm not really in the mood right now. And here I thought you guys were hiding something.

"Conan-kun," Hakuba turned to speak to the elementary kid just like how an annoyed child hater would do, "Why don't you go outside and play with the others? Aoko-neechan and I are just gonna talk about something."

_Oi, oi, oi. Why would you want to force something out of someone if she doesn't even want you to know about it? Geez, this Hakuba, so full of himself. I guess Hattori's quite right about him… _"Aww? Well, okay then. I guess I'll just go ask Kaito-niichan to perform magic tricks again… Ja ne!" he told them in a carefree manner.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself? You know you're not very good at lying…" Hakuba crossed his arms in front of him, demanding for an explanation.

"Why would you care?"

For a split second, Aoko swore she saw Hakuba's eyebrows met upon her denial. This somewhat gave her a sense of accomplishment. Hakuba forced a smile between his lips and said "Come on, I'm your boyfriend after all…"

Quite conscious about proximity, Hakuba went near her as possible, as one hand slowly made its way up her arm, giving Aoko an excuse to shiver. The wide-eyed girl simply pushed him away.

"Only because you promised you would help me clear up our misunderstanding," the inspector's daughter said in retaliation, backing slowly away.

"That can wait, can't it? Now tell me what's wrong. Ever since we got back to camp, you seem like you're totally dazed," he said, slowly walking towards Aoko. Every step he took made her back away, until finally, she found the nerve to stand up to him.

"For goodness' sake, stop acting like you care!" Aoko said, tears forming in her eyes again. "You're just like everyone else, using me for their own purposes."

Impatiently, the British teen scratched his head. "Geez, we're on this page again, aren't we?"

"Stop acting dumb! Akako-chan told me… And I can't believe I trusted you again…" A miserable sob escaped her lips. She then attempted to dash off the cabin, but before she did so, Hakuba caught her by her left wrist, the one which she injured a while back.

"Let go of me, jerk! You're hurting me!" Aoko shouted.

Instead of giving off to her demands, Hakuba gave her a violent yank which sent her face to face with the guy she now wished isn't her boyfriend. "Just tell me one thing I have to do to make you believe me…"

She gave him a teary look before saying, "Don't count on it… If I could wish for one thing, I would want to be as far away as possible from you and from every other jerk like you on the planet!"

"Oh and how are you planning to do just that, may I ask?" Hakuba dared ask.

"I have my _own _ways… more ways than one…" she replied abruptly, pushed him away, gave her injured wrist a shake to get herself free from Hakuba's grip and finally ran off, leaving the desperate blonde to watch her do so.

Unknown to them, though, the cunning Conan had his back on the wall just outside the cabin, and, upon the girl's walking out, he instantly followed her, thinking that if he did, then maybe he can force out whatever it is she knows about "The Lucky Ace."

* * *

The sun had just started to set and everyone's preparing for dinner. Everyone, except for Hattori and Conan who seemed to have disappeared all of a sudden, and someone whom anyone never expects to go missing…

"Ne, has anyone seen Aoko-chan?" Keiko called out to everyone.

"Isn't she in your cabin, like where she told you she would be?" Kaito, who's a few feet away from Keiko asked. The conversation on Aoko's whereabouts caught the attention of Akako, who right away suspects about Hakuba having taken part on the inspector's daughter's sudden disappearance.

Akako turned towards Hakuba and asked, "What did you do this time?"

"Oh, so _I_ have something to do with it? Are you accusing me?" Hakuba asked, raising an eyebrow as he tried his best not to look to obvious.

"I would _seriously _beat you up if you _don't _tell us what you know…" Kaito spat. He then moved over to where the grinning detective is and quickly grabbed him by the collar. _How dare you still act too cool in this situation!_

Understanding the look on his rival's face, Hakuba quickly said, "Alright, alright… I simply asked about the note she and the little boy were arguing about."

Knowing that Conan was involved, Kaito lets go of Hakuba and walked past him, bumping him by the shoulder in the process. He hates to admit it, but although he slightly despises the shrunken detective, he couldn't help but think 'Kudou' was doing his part of 'protecting' Aoko from his rival.

"Ah-le, what's this? Aoko-chan fretting over a piece of paper? That's totally unlike her, don't you think so?" the witch stared at Hakuba questionably.

"Unless this has something to do with _that damn thief, Ace…_" Hakuba said, glancing over his shoulder for any sign of Kaito acting a bit different than earlier, but he simply stopped in his tracks by the mention of Ace's name.

"_Ttaku_… That girl, always trying to get herself into trouble... When will that idiot ever learn?" Kaito shouted in irritation as he stomps away from the class and retreats to his cabin. "I'll be sleeping so DON'T bother me about whatever shit you guys will be doing…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a far side of the mountain, Aoko watched as the last streaks of orange disappear from the sky. She was holding the note on one hand, as she leans on her other. Her big blue eyes, deep in thought, shows whoever is looking through them that she's thinking about her unknown admirer and what she should do for that night. Slowly, tears started falling down her reddish cheeks and she began to hold her head down to conceal them.

Not too far from where she sat, two meddling detectives were hiding just behind the thick, lush bushes, quietly arguing about why they were here at the first place.

"Oi, Kudou, are ya quite sure 'bout this?" Heiji whispered to his tiny companion. "The last thing I ever wanna hear is _you _gettin' someone pregnant at a very young age of seven."

The not-so-little boy's face turned red and whispered back furiously, "Shut up! I only want information out from her. I'm _not _as perverted as you are… Besides, it's not like a seventeen-year-old is going to allow herself from 'that kind of thing' with an elementary student!"

"And STOP treating me like a seven year old!" Conan quickly followed up.

Heiji pouted in disappointment. "Tsk, _joudan'ya! _ You DO NOT have any sense o' humor at all, do ya?"

"That's the last thing I need right now. Come on, Hattori. Help me on this and be on a lookout for anyone suspicious!"

The Kansai-ben heaved, leaning with his chin on his palm and his elbow on his knee. "Pft, fine. Just go an' do your childish stuff an' go through wit' it. I'll be behind these bushes just in case."

Conan grinned widely and said, "_Sankyuu _(Conan trying desperately to say the word _thank you _in English)."

With that, Conan emerged from his hiding place, went to where Aoko is and started acting as innocent as ever.

_Geez, Kudou's really good at puttin' an act an' stickin' to it, isn't he? _Hattori huffed, causing his bangs to fall out of place. He watched as the little boy continuously chatted with Aoko. Every now and then he would frown at what the shrunken detective was doing. It pissed him off when the girl placed a hand on Conan and patted it.

_Oi, oi, oi. What'ya doin' Kudou! What's takin ya so long?_

After a while, that blissful look on the little boy's face disappeared. Heiji watched closely at what was happening. Too bad, though, since from where he is, he couldn't hear a single thing. With the way Aoko's mouth opens, he can barely make out the words "I'll be alright," and then a few seconds after, he was sure Aoko said "arigatou" to Conan, but aside from that, there's nothing more.

"This is getting really boring," Heiji told himself as he stretched his back and lie down the grass-covered ground for a while. His attention was taken momentarily by the little fireflies flying across his face. He watched the flying creatures tediously, waiting for Conan to come back.

"_J-ja_… I'll… go ahead, then…" He heard Conan shout. Upon hearing the little boy's footsteps coming towards him, Heiji collected himself, straightened up and went back to his sitting position.

"Finally," Heiji sighed. "I almost thought you're gonna bore me ta death!"

"I was buying time, _baka!_"

The dark-skinned boy ignored the other's explanation and asked with a curious face, "Well?" He was hoping of all hopes that they weren't just wasting their time.

"It seems she doesn't know who that Ace guy is either…" The Osakan let out a scowl with what Conan said. With that, the shrunken detective quickly added, "But I never actually asked her about it. It's more like, I can't ask her that question."

This, to Hattori, was quite a shocker. He has known Kudou as a very communicative guy, especially when it comes to solving cases, so why the sudden change of character? "EH? Why not?"

For some reasons, Conan narrowed his eyes at him, "Geez, the girl's been having more than enough problems than she can possibly handle. Let's leave it at that for now."

"Oh, really? So, why's that stupid grin on your face?" Hattori told him as he placed a deviant grin of his own.

"Eh?" Conan looked at him dot-eyed. He didn't even realize he had that grin on his face. Finally after a while, he managed to say, "Ah, I just found out something reeeeeally interesting…"

Getting suspicious, the dark-skinned detective said, "Oi, oi, oi. You're _not _being biased or holdin' back just because she resembles Ran-chan, are ya?"

"Baka! Don't say such things! Of course not!" the little boy shouted hysterically, loud enough for Hattori's eardrums, but quiet enough for Aoko to not even hear. His arms were flying wildly in all directions; Heiji could've sworn it might pull off his body any time. He let out a resounding laugh.

"Ahahahah! I like it when I tick you off like that…"

Conan growled, setting both arms across each other, steam emitting from his head. "In any case, we should remain here a bit longer, at least until Nakamori-san decides to go back?"

"N-NANI?" Hattori shouted in protest, and suddenly froze to look if Aoko noticed their presence. Lucky for him, she didn't.

And so, they remained there, in close watch of her, in fear that if they don't, the unknown person they were trailing earlier might target her. It's better to be sure since they don't even know why that person's here at the first place; even more so, since they don't even know who they're dealing with.

* * *

Aoko's watch read 11:30pm, and with that, she decided to go back to camp. After all, she does feel hungry as well. Thirty minutes is enough time to get back to camp and pretend that everything's going to flow normally.

From behind the bushes nearby, the two cheered quietly for they can finally come out of their hiding place and get back to camp, thirty minutes before Ace's expected time to strike.

"Aoko-chan! Oh, thank goodness, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Keiko said upon noticing that her friend's back at last. She ran towards her and gave her a tight hug. Everyone followed, including their class adviser, who was just hanging out around the campfire.

"Y-you were? Ah, gomen. I just strolled into the forest and lost track of time."

"Well then, what matters is you're back. Who knows if there's an unknown enemy hiding in that forest?" Hakuba asked, flinging an arm around Aoko, who began feeling uncomfortable upon Hakuba's actions.

_Tell me about it…_ Conan thought, narrowing his eyes at Hakuba. It was then that they noticed the two individuals who followed her out of the forest.

"Oh, so you were with these two after all," Akako indicated, stretching an arm to Heiji and Conan's direction. "See, Hakuba-kun, you worry too much…"

"Ah, y-yeah, they were looking all over for me," Aoko suddenly said, as she got out of Hakuba's 'strangling' arm. Although it's quite clear that she's equally surprised about them following her as well, she decided to just go with the flow and gave a false explanation about where the two had been. Conan and Heiji nodded their heads slightly to them in respect.

"Anyway, enough with that, what do you guys want to eat?" the adviser asked them.

"Anythin' will do just fine, naa, Ku-ku-Conan-kun?" Heiji shouted. "I'm starvin'!"

Conan gave the guy a menacing look. _Talk to yourself, ahou!_

"Ah, Heiji-niichan, chotto ne…" the little detective pulled the Osakan away from the crowd with all the strength that his little body possesses.

"Oi, ch-chotto, what's ya problem?" Heiji protested. His partner-in-crime, however, refused to answer.

When he was sure they were out of earshot, Conan turned to look at him and said, "Look, there's no time for this. A few minutes from now and that Ace guy will come and get Nakamori-san out of here."

"So, what's your point?" Hattori asked and raised an eyebrow at him in an I-do-not-really-care-much-about-it manner.

"SO," Conan shot at him, "It's our one chance to find out who that guy is and track them down!"

"You're over-reacting. We're not even sure if he's with the guys in black. He could just be an immature prankster for all we know."

"Yes, but it's better to make sure that no one gets hu—"

Just before Conan finishes his sentence, a deafening scream of a young woman cut him off. As quick as always, both detectives dashed off to where they came from and was dumbstruck when they realized that Nakamori Aoko was now being taken away by a 'flying' black thing—or rather, a person in black standing high up the nearest tree. Upon closer look, with his trusty glasses, using its magnifying feature, it surprised the shrunken detective that he somewhat dresses up like the Night Baron (with the cape, gloves and all), except that he's wearing this black mask, with a glass-like white object covering the part where his eyes should be. He was wearing a satisfied grin on his face on the direction of the stunned Hakuba Saguru, and declared, "Never again shall I trouble anyone else after tonight, for it is tonight that I shall make my leave with my beloved…"

"Minna, tasukete!" Aoko shouted. Everyone shouted in worry, not knowing that Aoko's words were just part of the plan she was weaving inside her head… Well, except for Edogawa Conan who knew that Aoko would allow this to happen without fail. From where Conan stood, he can make out of her worried face as she looks from one side of the campsite to the other, it seems as if she's looking for something… or rather, someone…

_Kaito? _she muttered under her breath… _H-he's not here…_

"Ace?" Hakuba mumbled in surprise. "You bastard! Give Aoko back!" Aoko heard Hakuba yell with anger amidst the demands of few students not to do anything that will harm their classmate.

_Kaito! _Aoko tried shouting, but for some reasons, a certain force was preventing her do so… Was it the fear of her being taken away, or fear that her best friend really has forgotten about her?

Tears once again rolled down her cheeks as her abductor, 'riding' gracefully in the wind, takes her away.

_You promised, you idiot! Even if you didn't answer me straight out that time, I knew you wouldn't let anyone take me away _(**A/N: **See ch6)_… _

With the star-littered sky, Ace makes his departure, clutching the confused brown-haired girl around her waist. The kidnapped Aoko just couldn't stand it, and she let herself mourn with the idiotic mistake she has made…

_Kaito, where are you now that I need you the most? _

She learned the hard way: some things are never meant to stay the same forever…

* * *

_**Their once uninvited guests began their silent investigation about the suspicious guy they saw out in the forest. This, unexpectedly, led them to finding out about Kuroba Kaito being a perfect candidate for Kid's alter ego, and a certain character by the name Ace, whose goal is to 'steal' Aoko's heart. It intrigued our little Detective Conan that the girl doesn't seem to do much about it, until his conversation with her, where he left with a grin on his face (leaving Hattori a reason to wonder why this is so).**_

_**Meanwhile, Aoko was torn between doubting and believing when she finds out Hakuba was just using her, thanks to a certain Akako who's apparently growing fond of the guy. Her newfound friend told her it would be best to choose the path which will make her happy, until Ace's new note reached her. This helped her make up her mind, though, and once again tested herself by willingly going along Ace's plans. Where will this encounter take her? What about Kaito? What could be the reason why she did all this? Does this have something to do with the little boy's grin? What's Hakuba playing at? And what's Akako to gain if ever this all ends up? Find out in the next chapters!**_

_**(Spoiler alert! Find out what Conan and Aoko's conversation is about on the next chapter...)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notes, notes, notes (just in case):**

*Mada mada – "no good", think Echizen Ryoma… xD

*Ttaku -I believe this is the shortened version for the word _mattaku_, which roughly translates to "good grief" or "really," much like how "geez" is used...

*Kora – I hear Ran-chan saying this to Conan sometimes when she's scolding him. I guess this means "hey" or simply just a way to tell children off of their misbehaving.

*Yappari – as some of you might already know, means "I knew it" (you already do? Yappari ne… aheheh, joudan… xD)

*oh, and "joudan" – joke. In Heiji's statement, it means, "It's a joke." I apparently (and desperately) tried typing it in Kansai-ben. I hope I didn't make a mistake on it…

*Ace's note – yes, he _did _put the "-signed, _Eisu_-" part (unlike his earlier note)… _Eisu _being the Japanese pronunciation for 'Ace'

.

And the beach thing will be cleared up in later chapters… :D

Oh, and I apologize for how Hakuba has been acting. You see, I gave him this pill, which will force him to do whatever I want him to do for this fic… xD aheheh… Keep in mind, though, that this is part of his 'act' of making Kaito realize Aoko's importance to him. Demo, in a way, Aoko and Akako are totally affected by it. Way to go, wise guy!

LOL, Conan... he never fails to amuse me... :3 HE'S TOTALLY CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!~ And even more if he's arguing with HOTtori... hehe (sorry for the pun. I just can't help it...)

I wonder how sensei's special vegetable juice tastes (or smells) like.. O.o

Anyway, hope you like it (this chapter, I mean). OH, and please inform me if I'm using too much Japanese interjections and/or if you're not comfortable with it... ahahah... I'm just putting my Jap learnings to practice.

**Special thanks to Aoyama Gosho for producing such fine characters... :3 WE LOOOOOVE YOU! *cyber hug!*  
**

As always, **comments and reviews are looooved.** Please drop by if you have time.

And, yeah, I didn't mean to make Aoko cry too much. It's part of the consequence Kaito has to take for being a dense jerk (although I think he'll come after me one of these days to tell me off about it... paranoid much?). XD

See ya next chapter! ***chu!***

**...**

**Love lots,**

**-neonquincy1217-**

**:3  
**


	11. What She Sees What He Gets

**A/N: **Chapter 10! Yay!

Hope you like it! ^_^v

Usual disclaimers, yada yada...

* * *

**Ch10 What She Sees; What He Gets**

"BAKA, what were you doin', Hakuba Saguru? You call yourself a detective? Why can't you even stop a kidnappin' from happ'nin right in front o' yer eyes?" Heiji bellowed at the blonde as he rejoined everyone in the campsite, Conan tailing behind him.

"Heiji-niichan, let's go!" Conan said with much conviction. The Osakan nodded in agreement. "Right, there's no use talkin' to this know-it-all… So, are ya comin' or what?"

"Of course I am! It's Aoko we're talking about." Hakuba said. "Someone get Kuroba and tell him what happened."

"It's no use. He isn't there. He left a note, though, saying he'd be gone for a while because there's something he left at the beach. He said it was a charm from his father…" the adviser told him with a worried look on her face.

"There's not much time. Let's go."

They began to dash off to the direction where Ace flew away. The others began following them with every intention of getting back the inspector's daughter, firm about not losing sight of Ace's disappearing figure. Keiko even went as far as to call Nakamori-keibu about what just happened. It was only a handful of them who went to take a risk of getting her back, but Heiji told them off, saying this is a dangerous task, since they don't even know who they're up against. In the end, only the three boys, Hakuba, Heiji and little Conan, pursued the thief, with a determined look which says they will not lose sight of him. After a few minutes, though, they realized they were unsuccessful, for they lost sight of the thick black cloth floating gracefully in the sky, thanks to the contribution of the thick, dark trees in the forest. Despite that, it didn't stop them to look for the two, instead, his disappearance made them look for any sign of him with more dedication than before.

.

* * *

Across the night sky, Ace 'flew' away from Izu-Shioka Camp, holding the teary-eyed Aoko tightly by her waist. Upon noticing her sulky mood, Aoko's mysterious abductor whispered, "Bid those tears goodbye, milady. I promise I'll never hurt you in any way."

_Easy for you to say,_ she muttered under her breath without looking at him.

From behind Ace's mask, that black, stylish cloth placed over his eyes, lies Kaito who couldn't help but feel sorry for himself, as he realized that while he's actually kidnapping the woman he loves, he might actually be killing himself from regret afterwards…

But things just have to go according to plan; this is the only way he can have Aoko for himself…

To get himself off from what he's thinking, he tried engaging her to a conversation…

"I think we lost them…"

Aoko didn't answer. She was staring blankly at the starry path before them in deafening silence; it's as if she isn't even there. In her silence, she remembered her conversation with Conan not too long ago.

_-Flashback-_

"Aoko-neechan?" Conan said as he emerged from his hiding place, acting as innocent as ever.

Like that afternoon, Aoko was once again surprised by the boy's sudden appearance. She quickly wiped the tears away, hoping that the clever little one hadn't noticed it. "Conan-kun… Sorry, please don't mind me… and… can you do me a favor to not tell anyone about that note?"

"Eh? You're worried about that? Is that why you were trying to be so far away from the others and continued pretending you were okay? Is that why you're here?"

Aoko curled a smile on her face in amusement for Little Conan's quick mind. She patted him on the head and told him, "You're quite smart for a little one."

The smile gradually faded from her face. Before she knew it, she was once again staring into nothingness and said, "I only wish a certain someone's as quick-witted as you are in things like these and realize what I've been trying to tell him…"

"Y-you meant Kaito-niichan, don't you?" the little boy asked brusquely.

"Eh?" Aoko blushed madly. It took a while before she could smile back and say, "Yeah… I guess I can't deny that fact."

"Jya, why were you with Hakuba-niichan all this time?"

Rather than telling the curious boy about the whole truth, she decided to take it as a joke but still partly true in a way, and told him, "Because _Kaito-niichan_ is a great big idiot who does nothing but amuse himself with magic and take all things as a big fat joke."

Conan forced out a laugh. Aoko did just the same. As she laugh herself out, her eyes were telling a different story: a story of a love she begins to regret to have.

"So, you're not gonna tell anyone about that note, ne?" She gave him a cheery-looking wink, putting one finger against her lips.

"Ah… Nn…" Conan nodded. "_Demo, nande_? Are you gonna let that Ace guy take you away?"

"I'll be alright… I'm pretty sure a 'certain someone' is not gonna let me be taken away…" She went back to watching the sunset, with a hope-filled look deep within her eyes and streaks of red appearing on her cheeks.

Conan let out tiny gasp, as he now understands what his newfound friend is trying to do. He couldn't help blushing as well. Her resemblance to the woman he loves is _juuuust _too… odd?

But something is still lingering at the back of his mind, bothering him, not letting him settle down for a moment… _What if this Ace guy has something to do with __**them**_?

"And, Conan-kun?" he suddenly heard her say.

"Hm?" He looked at Aoko, with every intention to attentively listen to what she has to say.

She gave him a sweet smile and said, "Thanks for covering up for me a while ago…"

"D-don't mention it. I know you have your own reasons." The little one said sheepishly. "_J-ja_… I'll… go ahead, then…"

With that, Conan retreated to his hiding place with a satisfied grin, and Aoko was left to admire the beauty of the moon almost in its full phase...

_-At present…-_

When the mysterious Ace was positive they were not being followed anymore, he stopped and landed on a steep elevation on the far side of the Amagi Mountains overlooking the sea in the western coast of Izu. From there, they can very well see the beach that Kaito and Aoko shared so many memories together. The bright silver moon served as their only source of light. Ace decided to stop and rest there for a bit. After all, every great creature of the sky should stop and rest its wings every once in a while. That goes for the Lucky Beginner, too. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he laid Aoko down on the grassy ground and allowed her to cry once again.

Aoko just sat there, hugging herself by her knees, her face buried in her arms. She just couldn't take it. How could Kaito let her be taken away just like that? She was expecting so much of him, but it seems she has to learn the hard way…

_So much has changed between us ever since I told him about how I feel about him. I shouldn't have trusted too much on him about this…_

Her grip on her skirt tightened and before she knew it, she was sobbing in sadness. The night seemed so still, except for the occasional blow of the winds coming from the southeast and her crying. There she was, still wondering about what she just allowed herself into, it took a while before she noticed the thief's hand stretched onto her, and in his hand was a chocolate bar wrapped in foil.

"Here, have some. It'll make you feel a lot better…" Ace told her, again with that deep, misleading voice that she assumes he altered a bit.

Aoko took his little gift without saying anything, holding it on eye level. Just where that chocolate bar came from, she can only care less. When she paused to look at it closely, Ace let out a quiet snigger and told her, "Don't worry. I didn't poison it or anything…"

He leaned on closer to her so that their eyes would meet before he added, "Like I said, I wouldn't harm you in any way… And, don't worry; I'll take you back to that campsite just before the sun rises…"

Aoko nodded weakly, quite surprised that even if this guy before her is a criminal, he doesn't look threatening at all, unlike a certain blonde detective she knew of who seems to want something from her. She unwrapped part of the foil and took a small piece off from the chocolate. She then ate the bite-sized sweet, smiling secretly to herself… _Kaito likes chocolates, too…_

After a while, Ace sat beside her, just watching her quietly with his hands locked together on his chin and an alluring smile curved across his features.

"I'm surprised you never told anyone about my note," he suddenly said when he was sure she wasn't crying anymore.

Aoko was wide-eyed upon Ace's words, "How did you—?"

"I told you I've been watching for a while, didn't I?" he beamed. "So, what's your reason behind it?" Ace asked.

The brown-haired girl paused in an effort to look for the right words to say what she has to say, staring blankly at the remaining piece of chocolate in her hands.

"I never planned to. I just… wanted to go away for a while, maybe disappear from this place."

Slowly, the thief's smile disappeared from his face and jerked in surprise, "Why's that?" he asked.

Another pause and Ace tilted his head to the side, eager to get a better glimpse at the fine young lady before him. Aoko took a deep breath before she said in a voice almost like a whisper, "After I told Kaito how I feel about someone, I just knew something's gonna change…" She took another bite on the chocolate. She couldn't help it! Every word she's saying is tearing her whole being apart; and the chocolate worked like magic to her, like every little problem is slowly fading away.

From behind the silk mask, Kaito's eyes widened and a sudden heavy feeling overwhelmed his heart. He sat there, dumbfounded upon his best friend's words…

"He's drifting away from me, not knowing that it was him I was talking about that whole time…"

Another bite…

"What about you? Why are you doing this, Ace? You don't seem to be that kind of person who would selfishly take things he wants with him…"

It took a while before Ace said, "I have my reasons… I'm doing this for a friend."

Aoko hastily swung her head to his direction, "You're not suggesting Kid, are you?"

Ace replied with a grin, "Maybe, maybe not."

He was expecting her to grin back, but she didn't. Instead, she looked down in misery, "I envy you…"

"Huh? Why?"

She took another bite from the chocolate bar, thankful that it makes her feel a less miserable.

"You don't have to worry about anything but yourself…"

"Eh?"

"Unlike me…"

Silence… It was said a woman's silence breaks a man's heart to pieces, and right now, it proved true for the masked Kaito. It hurts him that he can't do anything to keep her from feeling that way. After all, it was due to his carelessness that led to these happenings.

_Baka, _Kaito thought. _I'm human too, and I worry that I might lose you from someone else… Someone who can't even make a smile appear from your face…_

He waited for her to continue, but she sat there, absent-mindedly eating the chocolate he gave her. Another bite and Aoko soon realized that was the last of it. She bit her lip in misery and soon fresh tears streamed down her eyes once more. She desperately tried to wipe them away. After all, she realized that crying in front of a complete stranger is somewhat embarrassing. She stood up and walked towards the end of the cliff, desperate to hide those tears from him.

"Aoko-san?" the masked man had a hint of concern in his voice. He walked towards her and placed two comforting hands upon her shaking shoulders.

"I'm losing everything I ever care about; my mom from many years back, my dad because of Kid, and now my best friend... I can't take it anymore!" she wailed as she continued to cry.

But then again, what is she crying about? It's plainly not the loss of chocolate, that's just too childish. So, is it because of her stupidity, that she believed things are still the same between her and her best friend? Is it about her losing everything? Or is it because of the thought that… that…

"Take me away, Ace." Before she can stop herself, these words suddenly came out of her trembling lips. She turned to look at him, straight into that black mask where she assumes his eyes were. "Take me wherever you want to. I don't want to be here anymore…"

"Aoko-san…"

It was then that the magician in disguise came to a realization that Akako was right! Aoko's encounter with his third persona is a BIG MISTAKE. At the first place, like what the sorceress said, creating him was one of the most foolish ideas he has ever came up with. And now, he understood wht she meant by that. Aoko was clutching on to the collar of his suit to prevent herself from stumbling down. For some reasons, her knees feel really weak… Maybe there really is something in that chocolate.

But, she thought, why would he do that? It's better to stop thinking like this. After all, he did make her feel better.

Finally, he let out a sigh and said, "It's not easy as it sounds like, Aoko-san…"

"I don't care… Just… let me forget…" She gripped tighter on his suit her eyes all puffy from crying too much.

_Aoko…_

"Do whatever you want that you think will make me happy," she continued. She was shouting at him, and she didn't even realize it. That's how desperate she was. If there's absolutely no way for her to return what has been, then maybe it's better to face what is to be…

By then, Aoko took notice: her mysterious abductor is already… shaking all over?

"Ace?" she asked, noticing the streaks of red on his partly-covered cheeks.

A trembling gloved hand slowly went to her waist, while the other longed to touch those lovely lips. He gently wiped her tears away and leaned closer. Closer and closer they went until his wavering lips came in contact with her flawlessly red ones. Aoko was hesitant at first, but enjoying the feeling of her first kiss, she closed her eyes and kissed him back not before long… which was kind of odd, for as soon as their lips touched, it made her feel like she already knew him for the longest time.

Kaito's hand now went to the back of her head, pulling her to an even deeper kiss. His mind tells him this is a mistake, but his heart tells him otherwise. How could he resist? He finally had a kiss with the girl he loved the most… or was it really Kaito she was kissing?

No… In front of her is not Kaito, but a masked figure going by the name Ace. He isn't the best friend she knew for so many years. Is he really doing the right thing?

But then again, like they say, sometimes, what makes you happy is not really the right thing… Kaito kept to that saying as he continued to be intimate with her.

Soon, his other hand made its way inside the back of her shirt, stroking her perfect figure ever so lightly. A sweet moan escaped her lips, and he began to stick his tongue in her mouth. She responded with another moan as she felt a shiver running down her spine. Butterflies made it more thrilling and it made her kiss him back, allowing him access to the sweetness of the invisible drug-like substance making its way to his throat. She slung her arms around his neck, enjoying the intoxicating feeling brought about by the touching of their lips. And before they knew it, they were in another dimension, where time and space never existed, where troubles drift away like magic…

_Magic… _Aoko thought as she gasped for breath. _He was always so good at it…_

Ace once again pulled the girl to another deep kiss, until a single name coming from her lips stopped him…

"Kaito…"

Ace, quite surprised about it, broke the kiss and pushed himself as far away as possible with a hand over his lips. The equally surprised young lady did the same as tears once again started welling up in her shock-filled eyes.

"I'm—I'm sorry…" Ace said with difficulty. "I—I didn't mean to…"

Aoko just stood there looking at him. She slowly shook her head in disbelief… Did she just have her first kiss taken by a total stranger?

"D… don't be…" were the only words she was able to blurt out. Aoko looked away from him and said, "It—It's my fault for asking you such a huge favor."

"Aoko-san…" Ace whispered. Aoko took a few steps towards him and put a gentle hand on his cheeks, her thumb caressing it as she wonders about who the guy behind the mask is…

"W—Who are you?" the lass asked. Ace didn't say a thing and looked away from her. The hand still on his face forced him to look straight at her. When she did, her free hand took his other cheek. Her eyes narrowed in an effort to try to identify who he is. When staring didn't work, she reached for the knot at the back of his head. Kaito remained motionless. _She'll find out anyway… Why wait for another day to tell her about this nonsense?_

Soon, the knot came untied, but before it came off him…

"AOKO-NEECHAN!" a voice of a little boy shouted. Aoko's attention was taken by that voice as she looked at the direction where it came from. Voices of a Kansai-ben and another guy echoed together with it.

"Til next time, my fair lady," he said as he pulled the rim of his hat in an attempt to keep his face unseen, kissed her at the back of her palm and took off; leaving no sign that he had gone there except for the black piece of cloth she was clasping.

She was left there, red-faced and all, and quite dismayed that she never got to know who the guy behind the mask it.

_B—But why do I feel this way? _Aoko started questioning herself, her mind once again drifting to a far-off place. _My heart can't stop pounding so hard against my chest… Is it possible that… I'm falling in love with a person I never even know anything about?_

A finger went over her lips, tracing its shape over and over again. That made her redder than ever, and a mixed emotion of guilt and pleasure overwhelmed her.

_No… That's completely impossible… I still love Kaito, after all… Or… or do I?_

In confusion, she placed a hand desperately on her forehead, trying too hard to make the unclear clear to her, but to no avail.

_Wh… What happened exactly? Why do I feel like this?_

"Aoko-neechan!" Conan shouted once again as he finally managed to find her. The elementary detective ran towards her in relief, knowing now with only one look at the place that Ace had been here, and that he isn't associated with the Black Organization in any way.

"Aoko!" Hakuba said, appearing behind the little boy with Heiji.

"Conan-kun! And Saguru-kun and Hattori-kun, too…"

"Hah, thank goodness we found you." Hakuba told her with a sigh of relief.

"The _chibi no gakincho _was righ' after all, ne Co—" Heiji paused, only to realize that Conan, who was there with them a minute ago was nowhere to be seen… _Oi, where'd that bighead go?_

"Anyway, are you okay?" Hakuba asked.

"Y… yeah, but…" Aoko looked around, "Where's Kaito?"

"Oh, that guy? He left a note back in camp saying he must've forgotten something back at the beach. I dunno if it's true, though," Hakuba answered, jerking his shoulder upwards.

"Oh," was the only thing the girl said in disappointment. Once again she was staring blankly at nowhere. It took a vigorous shake from Hakuba to snap her out of it.

"Aoko, _daijobu desu ka_ (are you okay)? Did something happen to you?"

Aoko flushed but decided to lie to avoid any other questions, "Ah… n-nothing, nothing at all. We better go back…"

"Uh, okay…" Hakuba said, although he wasn't convinced about it.

"Well I guess I'd better find the li'l guy. Who knows where he is?" Heiji said and bid the two people goodbye.

.

As Aoko went back to camp with Hakuba leading the way, she noticed that she was actually holding a piece of paper together with Ace's black mask, that same rose-scented paper that the mysterious Ace gave her that afternoon. She slowly unfolded it, making sure that nobody was watching her do so. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw seven little words on the paper—seven little words that broke her to million little pieces…

_The Kuroba Kaito you know is dead._

"Baka… You're unfair, getting what you want then leaving me anyway. You don't know anything…" _and if he really _is _dead, then I'll simply look for a way to bring him back to life… to bring him back to me…_

* * *

_**Aoko's mysterious abductor, Ace, finally showed himself once again. With a bar of chocolate under the moonlight, Aoko reveals her fears and her feelings for the best friend she once knew to a total stranger, not knowing that he wasn't that of a stranger at all.**_

_**And now, Kaito finally knows the truth, but it seems he's not doing anything to turn this all around nor even made the slightest effort to tell her how sorry he was. Instead, he once again gave her a note (as Ace) with words that totally shook Aoko's being.**_

_**Due to Kaito's unusual stupidity, Aoko is now beginning to doubt on her true feelings, her decisions, her friends, and even herself...  
**_

_**Just what another crazy scheme is Kaito up to? Is he just about to let it all go to waste?**_

_**And where has our little Conan gone off to? Is he just about to take this opportunity to make the guy snap out of his insanity? Is it to reveal Ace's and Kaitou Kid's identity?**_

_**...or is there something else he intends to do?  
**_

_**Find out in the next few chapters…**_

_**(and extra chapters, perhaps?)  
**_

* * *

**A/N: **KYAAAA!~ Was it me or is it getting hot in here? Honestly speaking it's a first for me to write about a kiss… I hope I didn't fail… I honestly did what I could to control myself. O.o

Come on, Aoko-chan, you're much brighter than that. How can you bring something back if you never even lost it? :D

And NOW we know why Conan left with a grin on his face after he had a conversation with Aoko. He _knew_ Aoko intended for Ace to take her away!

...

Hmm... **What do you guys think of an extra chapter?  
**

I'm thinking of one, actually, kinda like a sequel to this chapter, except that it's a little shorter and will only focus on quite a few important characters. It won't defeat the purpose of the story, instead it'll tell us a few important little details about what might happen... Tell me what you think...

**Comments are looooved!**

**.**

**Love lots,**

**-neonquincy1217-**

**:3  
**


	12. E1, A Conversation Through the Forest

**A/N: **Minna!~ hey-lowh!~

As promised, here's an extra chapter! ^_^

Hope you like it...

* * *

**EXTRA1: A Conversation Through the Forest**

*This happened right before Hakuba, Heiji and Conan found Aoko's location, right after Ace took her away...*

The three detectives ran to the direction where they last saw Aoko's abductor, Ace. They were already catching their breaths when they lost him, and it completely pissed Heiji off.

"_Kuso! _Is he a phantom or somethin'? How the hell can he sudd'nly vanish from our sights?" he asked as he desperately looked around for any sign of the thief and the girl he holds with him.

"How convenient, don't you think, us suddenly meeting here at Shizuoka?" the blonde detective suddenly said to his two companions with a grin as they make their way through the dark-tinted forest.

Hattori Heiji halted from his words, knowing perfectly that there is something Hakuba wants from them. Little Conan and Hakuba stopped in their tracks as well to give their full attention to the conversation they suddenly started having, "Ha? Do ya _really _have a time to say that all of a sudden? We lost the guy we're chasin'! God knows where they are…"

"Chill, Hattori-kun. He's simply in the forest," Hakuba told him in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice. "There's no way he could get farther than we thought he would. He doesn't even have any equipment with him that will allow him to fly, and the fact that Aoko-san's with him will make it more difficult for him to go beyond the forest."

"Tsk," Heiji crossed his arms together and asked in a goaded manner, "So, what'dya want?"

"Since you two are here, I guess it's okay if I tell you something that Nakamori-keibu concealed from the masses on the night of Kid's last heist…" Hakuba began, sporting the nonchalant look he would always use in solving cases. Although he looked that way, it is undeniable that in his voice was a hint of heavy concern.

"Oh, that was the heist involving Olympia Gem and Kaitou Kid's sudden disappearance ne?" Conan butted in, his voice equally serious.

"But it's more to it than just Kid's disappearance…" the British gave Heiji and Conan a glare and continued, "That night was the night we met that thief, Ace…"

The two gasped in bewilderment, "So, you mean he has appeared long before tonight?"

Hakuba nodded in confirmation to Conan's question. By now he's somewhat used to how the little kid's mind works.

This, however, made Heiji more confused, "Oi, chotto matte yo! I can't follow through what y'guys are talkin' about. What's this about Ace an' Kid?"

"If my theory is correct, then both Ace and Kid are the same. He must've asked his accomplice to dress up as Kid while he dressed himself up as the black-suited guy."

"Yeah, but why d'ya think anybody would do that?" the Osakan asked. "Fer some reasons, I feel like I'm lackin' details here…"

Hakuba opened his mouth to speak, but before he could answer Heiji's question, Conan interrupted, "But you've heard of that incident haven't you, Heiji-niichan? Nakamori-keibu and the others don't have any conclusions yet about whether or not Kid's actually dead…

"If ever Kid and Ace really are the same person, like what Saguru-niichan was saying, then Kid probably did this because he's thinking that if he did such an extreme thing as to 'steal' somebody's heart, his identity as Kaitou Kid will have a whole new meaning and a different impact to everyone who knows him.

"Ne, Saguru-niichan?" the first grader added quickly to avoid suspicion from Hakuba.

The blonde detective nodded in agreement, "Right. After all, he must've been thinking it's not quite thinkable for Kaitou Kid to fall in love with anyone in particular…"

"Speaking of which, I saw it on the note Aoko-neechan was holding when she went back to her cabin this afternoon. Apparently this Ace guy claims he'll be 'saving her from her sorrows' tonight." Conan told the two teens.

Hakuba pounded his hand on his palm on this information, "So he _did _send a new note, didn't he?"

"Ah? Yeah…" the little boy nodded, and it was only at that point when he realized he shouldn't have told them that. _She was desperately trying to hide it from you after she found out you were only using her, you big dope! I shouldn't have said that… Me and my big mouth…_

"Speaking of notes," Hakuba reached for his shirt's pocket for a piece of paper, "Here, I made a copy of it; that first note from Ace intended for Aoko... Nakamori-keibu preferred it for the public not to know anything about this and take cautious actions" Hakuba told them as he handed the note to Heiji, who crouched down so that Conan can see.

"Yeah, but you, suddenly tellin' us all this," Heiji grinned widely and continued, "it's 'cause you think Kuroba's behind this, don'cha?"

Hakuba nodded. "I _know _he's behind this; I'm positive about it. He may deny for as long as he wants but the truth will come out sooner or later."

_Yeah, but he'd probably deny that fact forever if you don't get your ass out there and look for concrete evidence. _Conan thought to himself.

"And you're not plannin' to tell Aoko-san 'bout this are ya?" the dark skinned detective asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

Hakuba let out a deep sigh of displeasure and told them, "As much as I wanted to, I'm in no place to do such a thing… I'm just waiting for Kuroba to tell her that himself…"

The blonde paused, as he remembered something else concerning his rival, "There's something else that's bothering me … Why did Ace put up a show of shooting through the roof of Naniwa Corporation's Building and letting 'Kid' fall off to the river? Unless, he's trying to tell us that someone's after his life and he needed the help of the police to solve this…

"But who could be after Kid's life?" Hakuba asked. With the blonde's question, Conan and Heiji remembered the time when robbers were trying to kill The Phantom Thief because he saw their faces (**A/N:** Refer to Movie 10: Private Eye's Requiem). For a while, the two tried to laugh the thought off their heads. There's not a possibility that something like that can ever happen again. That guy isn't that careless, after all…

And then it hit Conan like lightning. For some reasons, a heavy feeling suddenly burdened him, like an invisible predator is eating his insides up… _This doesn't have anything to do with 'that organization', does it? Or is it possible that he's one of them as well?  
_

"Ah, it's probably not something we should try to figure out right now," the little boy interjected with a slightly shaky voice. "We have to find Aoko-neechan quickly before anything else happens…"

With that, Conan ran deeper to the forest. The two confused others exchanged a look of puzzlement before they tailed behind him, calling out Aoko's name aloud, hoping of all hopes that nothing else bad is gonna happen after they find her…

* * *

**A/N: **And... as predicted, it's going to be a short one... But I believe this will help in the development of the story, and to show that these people are not oblivious to the fact that Kuroba Kaito really _is_ Kaitou Kid (and Ace)... not anymore... :D

Although, _obviously_ they're going to have a difficult time looking for evidences that'll point to Kaito being the thief and all (bwahahah! Kaito will definitely make sure of that)...

Yeah, I know it's kinda late, considering I posted this after the actual chapter, but hey! I guess it's ok anyway... :D

And, yes, I still owe you guys chapter 11... I post it up here after I post my other _omake_ one of these days... please don't kill me... heheh... xD

**Comments are loooved!**

And watch out for another extra coming up, one of these days... :D

.

**Love Lots,**

-neonquincy1217-

:3


	13. E2, Aoko Decides, Hakuba Fears, A Gamble

**A/N: **Minna!~ neonquincy here to bring you another extra chapter, as promised...

I hope it didn't get too... I dunno... cheesy?

_Douzo!_

* * *

**EXTRA2: Aoko Decides, Hakuba Fears - A Gamble**

On their way back to camp, Hakuba suddenly paused, making the dazed Aoko give him a look of curiosity.

"Hakuba-kun? Is something the matter?"

Without even bothering to look at the girl, Hakuba said "You just called me Saguru back there... Are you suggesting we continue this relationship?"

Quite surprised by the sudden question, Aoko opened her mouth to speak, but unable to let the words come out, she closed them again, and only managed a nod, gazing elsewhere.

Hakuba turned around at her, just in time to see her nodding. With a hint of concern in his voice, he told her, "Hey, we both know this relationship is real even if your feelings are not. If you don't want to continue this, we could just quit this… and… I'm sorry I broke your trust."

"Oh…" she said in a voice almost like a whisper, and held his head down.

Confused, Hakuba went nearer to where the lass was standing, "What's wrong, Aoko? What's making you do this?"

Without any reply, he watched her, his face getting closer to hers by the minute, until suddenly it dawned on him, "Wait, are you crying?"

In that same whispering voice, Aoko said, loud enough to be audible, "No, I'm sorry, Hakuba," she paused, biting her lip to control herself and added, "I'm sorry I can't get myself to love you back."

Hakuba was wide-eyed upon Aoko's words. Thinking back to the day this little game of his started, not once did he ever told her he loved her. Did Aoko misunderstand him with what he was doing? But then again, it shows in his actions, doesn't it? Sure, he loves her, but it's more like a brotherly love more than anything else (or maybe he just forgot he almost gave her a kiss, not once but twice...)… He loves her just like a little sister; he would not let anything get her harmed, he would protect her if the situation demands it, but it's just that… Nothing more, nothing less…

He just couldn't believe she would say those words right in front of him. For a split-second, he wondered if all this was happening for real, but then, realizing that he's wide awake, he asked, "Huh? W-where is this all coming from?"

She didn't answer; instead, she continued sobbing, tears falling down her face. In an effort to hide this from Hakuba she lowered her head even more, giving the guy enough reason to come nearer. "This is about Kuroba again, isn't it?" he asked.

With the mention of her best friend's name, she paused, fixing her gaze on the rough floor below. She continued staring at it until her tears hit the ground, as if she was thinking too hard for a way to make the seemingly confused detective (she was convinced Hakuba isn't confused, thanks to his great deceitful 'coolness') agree with what she would ask of him.

Hakuba let out a small gasp when a trembling hand suddenly tugged him by his shirt and she said, "Give me another chance…"

The miserable young lady in front of him gave him a teary stare, which really looked depressing in the shadows, and added, "I promise I'll give you back that love you have for me…"

Another wide-eyed stare was all it took to make Aoko realize Hakuba isn't his usual cool self anymore. Before she knew it, she was already on the floor, tugging Hakuba by the hem of his shirt, giving him more reason to feel a little bit more disturbed. "Aoko…"

"What's making you say all this?" he asked her. In his voice, it was impossible to conceal that Aoko being like this bothered him so, like something was caught in his throat and something's stopping him from breathing.

Without looking at Hakuba, she answered, her hands clenching on the lad's shirt, "Kaito… I'm going to get him back to how he was…" Aoko paused midway to let out a sob and continued, "and I believe you can help me with it…"

"Aoko, this is…"

Before Hakuba can continue, Aoko interrupted, lowering her head once again. "J-just that… help me get him back to how he was, and I promise I'm all yours…

"Please, Hakuba-kun…"

In desperation, Hakuba shook his head. Geez, here he was, with Aoko crying her heart out in front of him and all he can ever do is shake his head? But for what reason?

As much as he wanted to deny it, he was trying to shake the thought of a girl from his past off his mind, that one girl whom he considered as a sister and admittedly fell for him. He was afraid of the possibility that, if ever he would not help Aoko out on this, she would end up the way that girl did.

He remembers her perfectly, all right, and he remembers that time when he rejected her with all conviction, and contributed to her death. If he was just careful enough as to be gentle with that girl and not let her run away so she wouldn't be hit by a truck, she could still have been alive up to this day. From that day on, he feared of the possibility of rejecting people and be rejected because of it, thus his reaction with Aoko when she told him off a week ago about making things worse between her and her best friend instead of finding a way to make it all better (**A/N:**From chapter 6), as he sees what Aoko did as a rejection...

And it is because of that fear that he promised himself he wouldn't fall for anybody, and make anybody fall for him in the process (even if it is inevitable, seeing as he's one famous detective). That way, nobody dies, nobody gets hurt… but, Aoko, saying all this with all the courage she's got… this is something he never really expected to happen.

"Please, Hakuba. This will be the last favor I'm going to ask from you. Even if he'd never realize I love him, even if it will never be the same way again… I just... don't want seeing him like this."

He took a deep breath, hoping of all hopes that his words would come out right. He's just not about to give her more reason to continue sulking; he's going to do something about it, even if it meant he has to break his promise to himself. "So you're willing to play the game for the sake of Kuroba?" he asked, as he crouched down beside her.

A game… From the very start all this is really just a game. She was playing this game without her even aware of it, of its rules, of how to win and how you'll lose, the rewards that you'll get if ever you come out the victor, and the price you have to pay if you'll be defeated.

But all of it doesn't matter now… There's no turning back, she has made a decision, and she'll stick to it until this game ends. Right now it doesn't matter what she'll lose; she's only focusing on what she'll get if she wins this. "Even if it doesn't work out, in the end, you're gonna get me for the price anyway."

"He matters to you that much?" Hakuba asked, half-disbelieving on how the girl before him can be so determined to do anything for what she wants.

_I'm envious, though… you'd be willing to take the risk of losing somebody to get what you wanted, even if you know it'll hurt you even more,_ the detective thought.

_I couldn't do that… I don't want to lose anyone, and that's the exact reason why I don't want to care, to reject, to love..._

Despite all this, Hakuba forced a smile on his face and declared, "Alright, I'll help you…"

Aoko looked at him with those same pleading eyes she gave him a little while back. Hakuba, on the other hand, was hiding the fact that even though he wanted to do this, he couldn't help but think he's betraying himself; he couldn't help but think that by doing this, he's lying to himself.

But does that really matter? Right now it feels as if it doesn't anymore. All that matters is that he could help her and wouldn't let her take that path which will lead to her possible 'death'.

Out of the blue, Hakuba asked as he gave her a rare smile she hasn't even seen before, "But what did that Ace guy do to you anyway?"

Remembering the kiss she had with the unknown guy, Aoko blushed a deep scarlet. She was thankful, though that right now, they're in the shadows of the forest, and that he couldn't see her do so. "Ah, nothing in particular…"

With that, Hakuba hoisted himself up and said, "Going back, so it's settled then. I promise I won't betray your trust again."

But by saying that, isn't he betraying himself, his promise?

It seems it doesn't matter anymore, he once again reminded himself. He couldn't bare seeing a friend of his act like this. He couldn't take it if Aoko, or anyone for that matter, end up dead because of a stupid decision he's going to take.

"Thanks, Hakuba…" Aoko said with a weak, lovely smile. In contentment, the blonde smiled back, offered her a hand and pulled her up. When he did, he tried his best to act bossy (with his hands placed on his waist) and told her, "Just do me one favor and don't cry in front of me, will you? It's making me feel like I'm the most heartless person in the world for making you cry like that."

Instead of feeling like she was being told off, however, Aoko giggled at this and told him, "Then I won't cry in front of other people."

"Hehe, let's go back. They're probably waiting for us…" Hakuba stated, his right hand making its way on her left shoulder as they walked away… And this time, neither of them felt uncomfortable with it…

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, the possibility of Hakuba actually fearing something is close to zero (or zero at all)... I figured making him fearful of something will emphasize furthermore why he's doing what he's doing...

Aww, of course he loves you Aoko, but it's more of a brotherly love more than what you thought it is...

You have to understand, though, that he's doing this for a purpose: either he's just fearing another one's possible death or making Kuroba Kaito admit that he's the guy behind Kid's monocle and Ace's black silk mask... or plainly just for the sake of helping you out...

*sobs* it's becoming more confusing, isn't it? Well, after all, Aoko's beginning to doubt about her true feelings. _That, _certainly, will make anyone confused...

Gomen if I'm making Aoko cry too much lately... I really am... :)

This extra just proves how far Aoko's willing to go just for the sake of Kaito... *hearts*

Haha, arrogant, aren't we, Hakuba Saguru? You really think you can prevent someone's death by not rejecting a request? You don't even know who you guys are really up against... haha, just kidding... We all know you're doing this to prove you can still be trusted. :3

Uwaa!~ Please don't kill me... :3 hehe, it's almost Christmas time... :D

and, yes, I still owe you guys chapter 11... I'll post it here soon... :3

As usual... **Comments and/or reviews are loooooved! :3**

**.**

**Love lots,**

-neonquincy1217-

:3

**P.S.** Chapter 11 coming _reeeal_ soon... It's about time for Kuroba Kaito to lay the cards down... xD


	14. Laying the Cards all Down

**A/N: **Minna! Wazzup? ^_^

After hours of trying to get the pieces together (lol, pieces)... Here it is! Chapter 11, Conan's moment to reveal Kid's identity...

Yeah, maybe it's not that much, but I put in some funny parts just for fun... :D

Douzo!

* * *

**Ch11 Laying the Cards all Down**

**~PART1 Black Organization?~**

_Just beginner's luck, huh? What luck?_

Confusion takes over as the once threatening Ace makes his flight, hovering from tree to tree in lightning speed, almost like a ninja.

Deep inside, Kaito was cursing himself. He can't believe he wasted all those precious time just because of his jealousy. He can't believe he acted like a jerk. And most of all, he can't believe that him being behind a mask makes him a person he never was. At least in Kid's case, he was a magician, but when it came to Ace, he wasn't anything he ever wished he could be…

In frustration he discarded his hat, throwing it as hard as he can on the ground, oblivious to the fact that it'll soon give his would-be location away.

Not long after, he found himself at the place where he said he would be: the beach. One moment he was wearing his pitch black outfit and at the next moment, with a blink of an eye and a few leaves gracelessly falling from the tree he just got down from, he wasn't anymore. He heaved a deep sigh. It has been a long day and a lot has happened: things that shook his whole being apart.

He slowly made his way through the sandy shores and sat by the sea with a look of perplexity in his face. He remained like that, as he was reminded that this particular beach was one of the very few places that meant a lot to him and his best friend, for they spent countless memories here as elementary school students, from the white sand to the blue-hued waters to the green oasis-like area on the right, to the cave sitting by the rocky shores on the left. Not minding anything else, Kaito stared blankly at the unseen horizon before him. Right now, he felt like that, like there's nowhere he can go to anymore, after realizing he did all those stupid things for nothing. He remained motionless, crouching with his arms covering most of his red-tinted face.

Before he knew it, his hands are already on his forehead and there was a throbbing pain in his head, probably from thinking too much.

"_Ore wa baka na…_" he told himself as he threw himself face-up to the sandy ground. "I don't even know what I just did…"

_Who am I kidding? Of course I do, _the tiny voice in his head told him. A hand traveled its way to his quivering lips. In desperation to stop himself from trembling, he bit it but to no avail. Guilt was taking over him and he knows it. _That _is what made him get away from Aoko as soon as possible. He knew he isn't ready for that mask to be taken off him. He knew he isn't ready for the consequences that await him. Surely if she _did_ find out he was Ace, she would hate him to the core…

"But, even in that kiss, she was still thinking about me… She was thinking of Kuroba Kaito, her best friend…" he muttered, trying to remember every little detail about the kiss he just had. He swore he didn't really want to remember how idiotic he was these past few days, but that kiss, and that faint, sweet, strawberry scent of her shampoo that got onto his fingers didn't help (no matter how 'faint' it is). If only he had some sort of magic to turn back the time then he probably would have done just that.

In frustration for his own careless actions, and in desperation to find an answer to his problems, he ruffled his hair and said, "_Kuso…_ What can I do to turn this thing around?"

From behind him, a small figure approached. Edogawa Conan finally made his way through the forest and into the beach where Kaito found his temporary solitude. For a while, he approached cautiously, trying to put the words together and whether or not he's going to ask him about the Black Organization, thinking that the magician knows something about them. When he was sure he knew what he's going into, he began running towards the guy… Thus begins his act…

"Ah! Kaito-niichan! I finally found you!" Conan shouted in a slightly panicked voice.

Kaito sat up from his lying position as he watched the image of the seven year old getting closer, "Oh, Tan—Conan. What brought you here?"

"It's Aoko-neechan, come quick! She's been kidnapped by a guy in black!" the little boy told him.

This news made Kaito stand up in horror. Did his stupidity led to _them _discovering his true identity—and _that_ sudden? "NANI?" _A guy in black? No, it can't be… Snake, can it?_

Conan let out a growl of impatience and pulled Kaito by the end of his shirt, "Come on, _hayaku, _Kaito-niichan!"

_Baka na! Baka na Kuroba Kaito_, the magician told himself as he hastily made his way back.

Little did he know, however that the boy managed to curve a grin of satisfaction, as he finally confirmed his, Hattori's and Hakuba's suspicions...

"Let's just cut the act of role playing shall we Ace? Or do you prefer I'd call you Kaitou Kid?"

Inside, Kaito was flinching in shock. He knew Conan meeting him in person was NEVER the best encounter he made in his life. However, knowing this exactly, he made sure he still got his poker face at the ready. Kaito raised a brow at him from the sudden change of the kid's tone, "Huh?"

Ignoring Kaito's act of pretending to be totally clueless about what he's talking about, Conan continued as he lets go of his grip on the stupefied teen's shirt, "I was right, aren't I? You, Ace and Kaitou Kid are the same person…"

Great, just great! Here he was, worrying himself out about his best friend's situation and the brat's trying to squeeze the truth out of him, at this situation? "_Baka na_! What are you saying? Let's go back! Who knows who that guy in black is?"

Conan narrowed his eyes at him in exasperation, "Calm down, you moron! I was talking about Ace."

NOW he felt like he wanted to melt right there, or turn to stone at the least. Dot-eyed, Kaito managed a small "Eh?"

"From the moment you greeted me, I knew there's something about you which says we've already met, what's with greeting a seemingly-innocent elementary student 'Tantei-san'?" Conan asked in an 'I-know-all-about-it-so-just-admit-it' tone of voice.

_Gaah, another unconscious mistake, haha… _Kaito thought, inwardly laughing for his carelessness. _Surely there's no getting out of this anymore…_

Without any other sorts of reaction from Kaito, Conan continued, his hands making their way into his pockets, "Hakuba also told me and Hattori about that strange note that Aoko-san received on Kid's last heist. At one glance he knew right away that Kaitou Kid and Ace are one and the same, and you, Kaito Kuroba, whom he suspects as the Phantom Thief, are behind this whole thing."

Kaito felt like twitching, but knowing that it will give him away he set that thought aside and said, "What are you talking about?"

"I said _cut the act, teme_!" the shrunken detective told him in a low voice, "It seems that by creating a third side of you, you blew your cover yourself as Kaitou Kid. I mean, really. Ace came to being as soon as Kid went missing, so just give it up already, or I'm telling Aoko-san about this."

_Oi, oi, oi! You're going into my personal space if you do that… And I might just kill you, hahaha!_

"And, come on! Don't take me for granted. You, boldly showing yourself to me in that Teleportation Case; don't think as if I never caught a glimpse of what you look like back there (**A/N: **See ep 515, Kaitou Kid's Teleportation Magic)… I just… didn't expect you would look _a lot _like me…"

"Are you sure you didn't mistook me for someone else?" Kaito asked in the hope that the kid will stop bugging him about his alter ego.

The little boy huffed, knowing that Kaito will consistently deny being Kid. With all confidence, and with a mocking grin on his face, he answered, "I'm as sure as I'll ever be…"

_Damn, I guess I have no choice then…_

Not being able to find a way out of the situation, Kaito grinned wearily to Conan, "Hmph, I can't expect less from the great Detective of the East… I dunno about you, but there's this funny feeling that we're forever connected by something…"

Conan gave the magician a stern look, "Tsk, don't remind me…" He watched as Kaito retreated to the shores. He then followed, trailing behind him, "But it's funny, really… I've always thought of unmasking you myself, but it seems you saved me the trouble of doing so."

"And, does anyone else know you're here?" Kaito asked him, still making his way to his former spot a few inches away from where the waters reach.

_At the very least, I could prevent him from surrendering me to the police… _he thought.

"No, I made sure they were all back at camp, so that I can personally ask you what I want to know with no interruption whatsoever…"

Kaito's grin grew wider. At least now, he knows not everybody in camp can unravel the secrets of Kid, especially not the suspicious Hakuba Saguru. Kaito sat down on the sand and set his attention on the little boy, "Sorry, _bozu_. Kid is off duty tonight."

Conan looked straight into Kaito's blue orbs, which, in the darkness, seemed like Goro-chan's glistening blue eyes (still glistening even in the shadows), and told him, "Kaitou Kid, Ace or Kuroba Kaito, whichever, I don't care… I've got a lot of things I gotta ask you,"

Kaito went back to 'admiring' the dark scenery. For some reasons, Conan looking straight at him is giving him the creeps, "Ask away, we've got a lot of time… However, for every question I answer, I got to ask you three different questions in return…"

That idea made the magician grin widely. Looking back at Conan he added, "Fair enough?"

Conan gave a grunt of disapproval, but seeing as this is the only way he can get the thief to talk, he had to agree, "No, but it seems I don't have any other choice, do I?"

"Apparently so…" Kaito replied with a chuckle, bearing his trademark poker face.

The detective heaved a vast amount of air and added, "Also, I suggest you should not have any thoughts of evading the questions. Answer my every question truthfully: I can tell if you're lying."

"That goes for you too, Tantei-san…" the magician said as he lay down the sand with his arms supporting his head. "But before anything else, may I just remind you: even if you already know about me being Kid, you don't have evidence against me."

Conan pouted, totally pissed off about Kaito's actions, "I know that, baka, there's no need to remind me… but I _will _pretty soon… Tell me, is this Ace character just a distraction or is it your own indirect way to tell that girl who Kaitou Kid is?"

Looking up at the gibbous moon, Kaito said calmly, "What do you mean?"

The detective rolled his eyes on his rival and stated, pausing every other sentence, "Stop acting stupid. It doesn't suit you, and I believe you perfectly know what I mean. From the moment you gave her that note, you already wanted her to know about the guy behind Ace's mask… _'Just Beginner's Luck—' _and the trump card Ace of Clovers, its clovers bearing four leaves_…_ it's obvious four-leafed clovers symbolize luck, but you made use of that symbol in order to conceal the fact that you were referring to yourself. If written in katakana, Ace of Clover will be read as _'ei-su-no-ku-ro-ba'_, and I'm sure Aoko-san is not that kind of person who would overlook such obvious thing…"

"Aheheh, you're thinking too much! It was Hakuba who named the guy, not me…" Kuroba reminded the chiisai tantei, still gazing at the silver moon above.

"Yeah, he did, alright?" Conan said impatiently. "_That's-be-cause_, like I said, he suspected it was _you_ from the start"

Kaito giggled at Conan's statement. Yeah, sure, Hakuba suspects him. After all, he knew the guy longer than he even got the chance to meet Kudou Shinichi at the clock tower near the station during one of his heist. "Yeah, so I've heard…"

"So? What's that got to do with Kid?" Kaito quickly added before Conan can say more…

"You were trying to tell her you were Kaitou Kid all along but you were unsuccessful, aren't you?" the little guy asked. This is an opportunity he wouldn't want to pass by quickly, getting the invincible Phantom Thief to lay all the cards down and reveal the reason for his theft.

To this statement, however, the only thing that Kaito was able to say was, "Yeah, sort of…" since his mind is once again taking him to a far-off place… back to that time when he ran away from his beloved when she told him she likes somebody. The ever-observant detective noticed this, unsurprisingly, but decided he could just save that question about Aoko for later…

"Demo, that Hakuba..." Conan's eyes went to the moon as well, for tonight, there's no better sight to see but that incomplete orb floating in the sky, "He's one step closer to knowing who Kaitou Kid is than Aoko-san is but he hasn't really confirmed that you were Kid all along. Are you not gonna tell him any time at all?"

"I don't plan to." Another brief answer, although he quickly added, "I don't want that person to get involved in _this_. Just… let him be absorbed with his suspicions…"

In the magician's mind, what's unsettling him is not whether or not Hakuba actually confirmed Kid's identity already, but the possibility that if ever the blonde gets more curious about Kid 'asking for help' and went deeper to his counterpart's affairs, he might just get himself, and the others, killed. _Who knows what's gonna happen if he encounters those freaks in black?_

"But, hey, you're unfair; I still have two questions left." Kaito suddenly interjected, remembering the deal they made earlier.

Conan gave him another killer glare, something that Kaito prefer not to see from him. "Tsk, fine…" the elementary boy said with extreme annoyance. _Honestly, even in situations as grave as this one, it doesn't even sound like he's making a big deal out of it, it's as if he's taking everything as a child's game._

"How did you guys end up in Izu?"

The magician's question shook the little boy out of his thoughts and answered after a long sigh, "Suzuki Corporation's just having a little gathering at the seaside hotel. We happen to bump into Hattori and Kazuha-chan back in the train station. We got to that camp by chance, though."

Kaito tilted his head towards Conan's direction, knowing that this is a matter they should take very seriously. "Let me guess, it's about that mysterious guy that you and that Osakan are following, right?"

His companion gave a small nod, "Right. But why are you asking about this stuff? Does that concern you in any way as Kaitou Kid?"

Kaito once again gave a chuckle and answered, "No, no, not at all…" He then looked straight at the detective, making sure that he's listening to every word he says, "It's just that, before we reached that camp, I felt a presence as well… I'm thinking that… maybe they have some sort of connection to the jewel I've been searching for," his gaze once again went to the moon before them, "the people who killed my father… and possibly avenging his death."

This information had the glasses-wearing kid wide-eyed in shock, "What? But I thought Kuroba Toichi died in an accident. Who the hell—?"

"Oi, it's MY turn to ask," Kaito cut him off. The little detective scowled. Why the hell did this guy come up with this stupid rule? He's totally destroying the flow of the conversation.

Ignoring the little guy's wordless protest, he carried on, "I've been wondering for the longest time now… Tantei-san, why do you hate me?"

_What kind of a question is that?_ Conan thought, but answered him anyway in a provoked manner, "_'Ttaku…_ It's not that I hate you, really… You annoy me. You destroy my reputation as a detective!"

_Wahaha, such strong words coming from an elementary kid's body… _Inside, Kaito was freaking out. It's just not normal to hear such words from a little boy… But then again, he isn't _really _a little boy, is he? It's just… this kind of opportunity, seeing Conan pissed of, makes him want to piss him off even more…

Thus, Kaito got up from his lying position, flashed a mockingly wide grin and asked in the stupidest-looking manner, "Okay, second question… How many prefectures does Japan have?"

"OI, OI, OI! That's totally out of the topic!" The shrunken high school student retorted, he swore he could feel the veins on his temples throbbing, and possibly snapping, in frustration.

"But you never said it's illegal to ask _any _questions… Even if it doesn't relate to anything…"

"AT LEAST TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, _BAKA NA OTOKO_!" Conan shouted, almost as if his height didn't matter, feeling as though he was towering over an infant on a cradle.

Kaito jerked backwards, feeling smaller and smaller and somewhat surprised by the way his rival reacted. With a mischievous smile, he told him, "Alright, alright! I'm just trying to lighten things up a bit. It's stressful to always be moody, you know, and I gotta tell you, I've been ACTING like a hater all day…"

Giving the magician another glare, Conan said, "Fine, but the next useless question you ask, I'm gonna walk out of your sight, and the next thing you know, you'll be facing the court with handcuffs around your wrists and a bald head… and I'm _definitely _gonna make sure Kisaki Eri's _not _your lawyer."

_A bald head? _Kaito thought freakishly before he blurted out, "What the hell did my precious messy brown hair do to you anyway? And… who the hell is Kisaki Eri?"

Conan cringed inwardly. The magician's totally getting in his nerves… and this time, for no apparent reason… AT ALL!

"Only the most successful, unbeatable lawyer in town… Not to mention she's Ran's mother…" the shrunken high school student stated with all pride, keeping his chin up.

Kaito huffed loudly on this, earning himself another death glare from Conan. Ignoring that glare, the magician said to him, "Geez, you _never _have a single vein of humor in you, have you? That's partly the reason why I always wonder how that girl fell in love with such a stiff person such as yourself…"

"Urusai naa…" Conan muttered in disgruntlement. On the other hand, Kaito was laughing contentedly beside him, clutching his stomach as he did so. That was the second time that evening that someone commented on his lack of sense of humor._ Seriously, you __**don't **__have to shove it to my face…_

It took a while before Kaito was able to pull himself together and stop laughing. Conan wasn't able to do anything but look as if he's going to kill the guy any minute. In the magician's opinion, though, the detective is just letting him savor the moment, for in the end, it'll come out as his victor. After some time, the messy haired guy said, "Well, anyway, going back… Question three: I've known for quite a long time now that you're the high school detective Kudou Shinichi, but why do you look like a grade schooler?"

"Tsk… Believe it or not, I was shrunk by a drug that a certain Black Organization forced me to take."

The shrunken detective's words left the high school magician gaping in disbelief, "Black Organization?" _Can it possibly…?_

On the other hand, Conan felt like doing the same, for it seems he's about to confirm another question that has been bothering him for a while, "Oi, why so sudden for that reaction?"

It took a little while before Kaito had a time to react. In order to catch the detective astray of what he has thought of, he told him, with a stupid-looking quince on his face, "They don't have a talent for naming, do they?"

Conan face-palmed to this… _And here I thought you know them…_

"Anyway, about Kuroba Toichi… Who killed him, then?" Conan asked, quite relieved that he finally got the chance to ask the question he's been itching to ask the magician.

With his eyes fixed on the moon before them, Kaito said with all honesty, "So far the only lead I got is that his codename's Snake and that he's from a secret organization in search of a gem that can make anyone immortal."

"Nani?" The shrunken detective was rooted to the spot… Did he somehow see a resemblance or possible connection between the organizations they were talking about? Could they be referring to the same exact people behind all these mysteries surrounding them?

Without bothering to comment about the kid's dumbfounded reaction, Kaito continued, "Honestly, it was oyaji who was the original Kaitou Kid. Back when he was still alive, he was ordered to find that gem—known as Pandora. But when oyaji found out about its powers, he refused… That's why they killed him… And now I dress up as the same Phantom Thief, to find that gem and destroy it before they get their hands on it…"

In an effort to keep himself standing upright from this 'unbelievable' story, Conan shook his head hastily, as he gets rid of any other suspicions of Kaito being a part of that organization he was telling the guy earlier, "H-hold it just one minute… A secret organization?"

"More specifically, a mysterious one, working only in the shadows with the rest of the society oblivious to their existence, and bearing the color as black as ebony silk…" Kaito informed the detective, his poker face at the ready. Well, it has been an action of him to do so since he always faces him as Kaitou Kid, so this action was purely influenced by instinct. "See any connections?" asked he when he gazed at Conan with those deep, blue orbs of his.

Deep blue met a gravely shocked blue behind a pair of glasses used mostly for disguise and for tracking criminals down, only this time, they were used to look through an individual so unbelievable, so fiction-like, that all he can ever do is stare in disbelief as he felt a painful cringing sensation inside him, "C—could it be…?"

Understand perfectly what those words meant, Kuroba Kaito, with his eyes momentarily covered by the shadows (as a thick gray cloud passed by) responded confidently, "Could be… There's a high possibility, isn't there?"

Still in shock, and barely holding his composure, the still wide-eyed individual told his companion thoughtfully, "Yeah… That organization I was after was somehow looking for a way to 'bring back the dead'… for some reasons…"

For a moment, Conan thought, he just saw a devious grin forming on the magician's face, that same grin that he would see on Kaitou Kid's shadow-covered face every single time he would meet him during his heists. Yet this is Kaito he was talking to, not any other personality he has decided to be. Even so, the feeling that he's going to ask something of the detective is bugging him and there's nothing he can do to get rid of it but hear him out… and then it came…

"_Sore ja, meitantei,_" Kaito said as he sat up. Leaning with his palms on the rough, sandy ground, he looked straight at the shrunken one—to be sure he's going to get everything he's going to say—and said, "would you be kind enough as to help me get to the bottom of this?"

* * *

**~PART2 Deceptions~**

"_Usou ja nai!_" Edogawa Conan shouted at the top of his lungs,_ "_Why the hell do you assume I would help you, _teme!_"

Despite the fact that the other's already snapping at him, Kaito remained his cool and answered, "Well, I'm one of your very few acquaintances who knew about their existence. Our cases related or not, might help the both of us to get those guys behind bars. Therefore, you can't put me to jail just yet, can you?"

Conan stiff features gradually softened, and Kaito continued, still keeping that grin on his face, "Besides, you _still _don't have concrete evidence against me…"

_It's true, but then_… "An—"

Before Conan can say any more, Kaito once again interrupted him, saying, "It's still my turn to ask, ne? Well, then I'll ask you again, can I trust your cooperation?"

"…"

"Of course, in return, I'll do something for you. Looking back through all the things we're involved in, I always did, especially with that girlfriend of yours."

Those words hit Shinichi to the core. The fact that Ran suddenly becomes involved in their conversation made him uncomfortable, and he showed it by snapping on the magician like what he's saying he'd done was a taboo. "Keep her away from this!" he bellowed, "I can't afford to get her into trouble any further, especially if it involves _them_. Unlike what you did with Aoko-san…"

Still keeping his cool, his companion told him, "Hmph, as if I really wanted to do that…"

Tension filled the cold air. Before he knew it, Kaito was already standing up in an effort to fight the uncontrollable uncomfortable feeling inside him and continued without bothering to look at Conan, "But I was stupid, wasn't I? By creating Ace, I made things worse, hurt her even more and blew my cover myself… By creating that third persona, I was unconsciously bringing her to a world I never want her to know about… By being Ace, I was unconsciously bringing her closer to my enemies, to danger, to death…" a soft chuckle, "Yeah, _really_ stupid…"

With what Kaito was saying, Conan's trembling fists gradually soften and soon, his pulse is back at normal and his anger subsided. He felt like he wanted to sympathize with him, but he wouldn't let a thief know that.

"Well, I guess it's true, then, what they say about being in love… You stop thinking for yourself and start doing what your instincts tell you to do…"

That annoying smirk slowly left the face of the magician, as the seemingly unbearable truth hit him right on his face. Beside him, Conan stood quietly, just looking at the guy who, all this time has been one of his unbeatable foes, and at the next minute, he already sees him as someone so real, so… human?

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I give you an advice, would you?" Conan spoke up. With his hands on his pocket, just staring at the moon, which by this time has peeked out of the clouds already, he continued, "Stop being someone else… By doing so you stop deceiving yourself and the people around you…"

"Hmph, who are you to lecture me about deception? By being Edogawa Conan and hiding the truth from that girl, doesn't _that_ make you deceptive as well?" Kaito said in irritation

With that, Conan snapped at him once more, "SHUT UP! I have my own reasons—"

"And you think I don't?" the magician asked in retaliation, trying to match his companion's shouting voice, as if his reasons are the only things that matter in the world. Conan momentarily flinched upon what Kaito suddenly said. Of course he has his own reasons… almost every choice that one makes is influenced by reasons, after all.

Kaito quickly took control over his mood, however, and after some time, he was once again speaking in a voice only the two of them could here. "By risking my life on the line for my father, and hiding the truth from Aoko, I was trying to keep her from trouble I'm about to face soon… What if the time comes that they use her for their advantage against me?"

"Uh…"

The aura around them suddenly became heavy once again, brought about by Kaito's sudden 'change of character'. He couldn't deny it: his own words are eating him up and it's making him more and more miserable. Saying that it is so, he merely forced a low giggle and continued, "Just as I thought… by falling in love with that girl, Kaitou Kid becomes imperfect, and by becoming imperfect, he becomes vulnerable as well…"

To lessen his anxiety, the high school magician started walking towards the waters, until he found a lone pebble and started kicking it, making it reach the waves in order for it to be taken away. There was a moment of awkward silence between him and Conan for a while and kicking the pebble didn't help. Realizing there's nothing Conan would say, he then continued in the most miserable-sounding voice he can possibly make, "I… I can't even assume how long I can keep my head up and my poker face visible when that time comes… I just hope it wouldn't happen…

"That fact alone that I love her makes me careless and vulnerable to almost all the things that involve her… It's… so… confusing…"

Kaito stopped when he felt the waves crashing from below him and stared blankly on his feet, not minding whether or not his shoes are no longer in perfect condition. The sea breeze blew silently, and it made him feel more regretful. From in between his fingers, he managed to make a single red rose magically appear. He stood there motionless, gazing at it, fearing that if he takes even one second to keep it out of his sight, then it will lose its glorious beauty. That is exactly how he feels right now for his best friend. One moment, she was like the most beautiful jewel he has ever set his eyes upon (even before he took over as The Phantom Thief), and at the next moment, just because of a stupid mistake, his jealousy, his inner battles, struggles and his rival, Hakuba Saguru… just because he left her alone, her incomparable beauty begins to fade away, like some cheap imitation from a random barter on the streets, and it seems he can't do anything about it. From behind him, Conan, or rather, Shinichi was just watching him do so with much pity for him, with the 'what-ifs' in his mind. Later on, he told himself, it could be better to focus not on the what-ifs, but on the whys and the hows of his rival magician's dilemma in order for him to solve it eventually. He watched him, his eyes fixed on his shadow-laden back, thinking about what makes him, the Detective of the East, and the magician similar from each other, rather than what makes them different…

_Two different people living two separate lives, living for the same purpose: to get to the bottom of the mysteries that surround them both, and keep the ones they care about away from danger. It's human nature to do what we both did. To protect the people we cared about most away from possible danger, we put our lives on the line, without the assurance of still being alive when all this is said and done. At that moment, as I watched him act like a completely different person, little by little, the image of The Phantom Thief in my mind__—until recently—__starts to disappear, replaced by the image of a real person… That of the high school magician Kuroba Kaito… Well, I guess the best thing to do for now is for the two of us to work together. But next time, I'm definitely going to catch him—that deceptive Kaitou Kid—and put him behind bars as Kudou Shinichi, putting him there together with the deceptive side of me…_

* * *

_**And thus, Kudou Shinichi finds out the truth about Kid the Phantom Thief from the guy's alter ego himself. With the conversation he had with Kaito, he realized there is something more to his theft than just because he liked having a match with him: he wanted to destroy the organization responsible for his father's death and make them get what they deserve, even if it requires him to risk his life. However, just like the detective, he too is trying his hardest as to not let the people around him know his secret, or it might lead them to grievous danger as well.**_

_**Knowing that, Conan realized the two of them share similarities aside from their looks, that they too deceive the people around them to protect them, and that they might be after the same organization after all. With that, he decided it would be best to work hand-in-hand with his rival magician to eventually let this mystery come to its end…**_

_**They know difficult challenges lie ahead, and they have only one best option: face it head-on and hope to live for the people they love the most (they knew death is not the option they were opting for). Kaito's problems with Aoko can wait, he just hopes he makes it out of this alive before he can even get a step closer to the solution with her…**_

_**But does that mean he will once again give her the cold shoulder and pretend to not know anything about her feelings for him? By doing so, is he not killing himself as well?**_

_**Look out for further developments in this complicated story in the next chapters!**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Goro-chan is Kisaki Eri's adorable cat. She always names her cats that way, with reference to Kogorou. Her first cat, which they say, died in the middle of the series, has a shade of brown and (I think,) orange. Her second cat, meanwhile, was a Russian Blue, which possesses blue eyes and grayish-bluish fur.

_Baka na otoko_ roughly translates to 'stupid guy'

And yeah, more about the beach on later chapters... It deserves its own chapter, after all… xD

…

Oh, I sooooo love monologues. *jumps up and down* You can just think of what comes into your mind, be dramatic about it and never worry about other people finding out about what you think…

Kyaa!~ I just got to say, this chapter is one of my personal favorites, partly because Conan somewhat accepted Kaito even if he's Kid, and partly because Kaito finally regrets his actions… :3

Hmm… As I recall, there was this certain episode about Conan finding out that this organization is looking for a way to bring back the dead. I just can't remember what episode that is… And if I remember correctly, it was Haibara who told him about it…

Haha, anyway, I hope this is okay... :D

As always... **comments are looooved!**

Hope you continue to support me... yoroshiku ne? *bows* :D

**.**

**Love lots,**

**-neonquincy1217-**

**:3  
**


	15. Surprise Visit, A Father's Way

**A/N: **GAH! Finally! After a long, long time, I finally got my right side brain working again! YAY!

Forgive me for taking too long for this one... gotta sort out a lot of things,,, uwaaa!~ sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! :'(

Anyway, here it is, Chapter 12! Hope it's okay after my long absence,,, I couldn't say it's crappy, nor could I say it's excellent,,, just... maybe something in between... Even so, I hope it works... Yoroshiku ne!~

Before that, though, you deserve this (and to say how sorry I am):

**Flashback! (a recap of what happened so far...)**

Conan finally revealed Kaito's other selves, Ace and Kaitou Kid, learned that he is in some way connected to an organization associated with the color black, that they may be after the same group of people, and that, in more ways than one, he and Kaito are actually similar...

* * *

**Ch12 ****Surprise Visit; A Father's Way**

_A flower conjured out of nowhere; a beautiful red rose in its full bloom…_

_No matter how you look at it, it looks almost flawless, perfect, like it will stay the way it is forever, like there's nothing that makes it less beautiful than how it is…_

_But that's not how it always should be. It's not like some random thing that'll last for a lifetime… It's fragile; it is something you should always tend to no matter what. You know it's all yours but there are consequences attached to owning it. It's yours but people can take it away from you without you knowing it._

_Just what kind of a person am I? All this time, I've only been following my father's footsteps as Kaitou Kid, without really thinking thoroughly of the possibility that I might hurt somebody, most especially my best friend—the girl I love the most—even if I didn't mean to. By being the Phantom Thief, I hurt her even more, without her knowing it was I who's behind that monocle. To make things worse, I created another side of me without thinking of the consequences for my careless actions._

_Sometimes I wish that all this is just happening inside my head; that I'm just having one of those long nightmares and all this will be over as soon as I wake up…_

_But this is real, and I can't deny that fact._

_What am I to do? No matter which path I choose, it will not favor me in any way. If I choose being Kaitou Kid without her knowing, I'd hurt her by taking her father away from her. If I choose to reveal this to her, she would know of a secret life I'd never want her to know or be involved in… I'd lead her to her death, and I can't afford that; it's simply too much._

_There must be some other way. It's not always as if you choose one out of two choices only… another way which will make her realize it was me, but will never make her the target of that organization to get me to work with them…_

_But, no matter what happens in the near future, there's one thing I'm sure of… I'll never let her be in danger… I'll risk my life for her, just so I'd be sure she's safe, just so I'd be sure that Blue Diamond which was always out of my reach will never lose its beauty…_

* * *

He had all the clues he needed, but he still failed in stringing them all together… He still failed to see it was him that she loved all along, and all he needed was a slap right across his face to remember what kind of a jerk he was in front of her.

Inside his head, the events of that one afternoon played over and over, like a broken recorder… It was that afternoon, when she told him her feelings for a certain somebody that he began to lose control of himself…

_"I've noticed this for quite some time now… He's a nice guy, he can be a jerk sometimes, but he's always there when you need him. He can tell you he doesn't care, but he'll be willing to do you a favor nonetheless. He has this incredible sense of humor that can annoy people, or crack everyone out…_

_"But what I like most about him is the fact that once he tells you something, he'll be true to those words, and will always stand up for what he believes in… I can say it was him who inspired me to say what I had to say back there… But then… I'm afraid of the possibility that something might change between the two of us, so, I actually wanted to keep it to myself..."_

_"Baka, you should have told me those things earlier so I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of worrying about you."_

_"Well then, now that you said everything to me, you better make sure he doesn't hurt you, or I'm gonna beat him up."_

As he remembered all those words he shut his eyes tight. Surely if Aoko finds out what he has done, she'll never forgive him for the rest of her life…

* * *

That was a long, uncomfortable silence… Neither the magician nor the detective uttered a word; both were succumbed by their own thoughts, being haunted by all likely possibilities of their situations' outcomes—and negative ones at that. It was Conan who spoke first when, after giving his companion enough silence to reminisce about his actions, he told him, "So, what do you plan to do now, Kuroba? Due to your carelessness, you almost made the most miserable person out of her."

Kaito opened his eyes, his gaze as low as possible, as he lowered the hand holding the rose in the process. He need not be reminded about his carelessness, but he thought it couldn't be helped; Conan was merely telling him the truth, and the truth hurt him to the core. But he knew that pain's nothing compared to what Aoko must have felt. He was being an incomparable, insufferable idiot and he knows it. It bothers him that he doesn't even know how to turn all this around.

"I don't know as of yet…" he replied, "But I guess it's better to just… do something to stop her from going away while keeping _those people_ from knowing my secret."

He then turned to the shrunken detective and asked, "How about you, _meitantei_? We still do not know when you're going to get your old body back. What do _you _plan to do?"

As if he already thought this out for half a million times, Conan answered, "Live on… For as long as there are still people I can continue to protect, my current state won't be a hindrance… I'm sure Ran will understand. After all, every now and then I still let her know that I'm still around, giving her the assurance that she's not waiting for nothing…"

Kaito grinned upon hearing Conan's reply.

_You never failed to amuse me with your way of thinking, Tantei-san…_

"Speaking of being around… you noticed it, didn't you, Kudou?" Kaito stated, trying his best to evade the previous subject. His eyes started to wander from one part of the forest to the other, all the way to where the Shizuoka Seaside Hotel is, looking for whoever it is in their midst.

It seems Conan knew what the magician was actually talking about, for he answered uneasily, as he too started to look around for any sign of anyone. "Yeah… someone's been watching us for a while now… somewhere in the dark, like he doesn't want us to know he's there…"

"Looks like this conversation's officially over…" the magician exclaimed. With that, Conan and Kaito slowly and cautiously left their spots to a shadowy part of the beach towards the forest.

Just then, a figure of another high school student emerging from a tree nearby made the two of them literally jump, "KORA, KUDOU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, bellowing on the little guy beside the magician, failing to even notice Kaito's presence. "WHY D'YOU HAFTA DISAPPEAR ALL OF A SUDD'N, HUH?"

If Conan wasn't ready enough for this, he would be finding himself tumbling over the sandy ground. How typical of Hattori, really, suddenly shouting for leaving him out and all… Luckily, Conan only flinched to this sudden greeting. He was thankful, though, that the guy with them already knows his true identity. Unfortunately for Heiji, he doesn't know a thing about it yet. The astonished Kaito quickly arranged himself in a manner as if he was saying he wasn't startled at all, and exclaimed, "Oi! Don't just suddenly barge in like that!"

It was only then when the Osakan noticed Kaito's presence. Almost immediately, blood drained out of his face, to the point that he felt his skin color becoming paler. Did he just reveal Kudou's greatest secret? "Ah, I mean… Ku… Ku…" Finding no other backup word for now, as he knew he's facing a pretty smart guy, he ended up saying, "Kuroba…"

Kaito let out an uncontrollable giggle. He can't bear to be so serious-looking when he just saw someone making a fool out of himself for nothing. "About that… yeah, don't worry about it. I know about his secret."

Heiji became dot-eyed upon this information. "Y…you do?"

Kaitou raised an eyebrow at him, "Well _yeah! _Waaaaaay before even you guys suspected me…"

"Owh, so y'really _are _Kid, aren't you?"

In panic, Kaito hastily—and violently—placed his hands over Heiji's mouth to silence him. "SHUSH!"

"Oi, whudidaido?" Heiji asked despite his muffled voice.

"SHUSH!" Kaito repeated. "This is not a good time for that."

Heiji hastily shook Kaito's hands off him and with a devious grin, said with a loud voice, "Ah, so you fin'lly told him you're Kid, dintcha?"

"I SAID SHUSH!" Kaito interjected yet again, trying his best to control his voice.

In curiosity about the magician's reaction, Heiji asked him, "Oi, what's wrong with ya?"

"You _don't _wanna know, Hat-tori…" Conan exclaimed in a somewhat sing-song voice, thinking that the presence he and Kaito felt might just have been Heiji the whole time. However, he soon realized his thoughts weren't correct at all when he asked the Osakan, "By the way, how long have you been there?"

"I just got here." Heiji told them briefly. Seeing the two's surprised looks, however, he quickly added, "why, are you two expecting somebody?"

Conan and Kaito exchanged a quick glance at each other before Kaito stated in a voice only he and Conan would hear, "So there really _was _someoneelse with us, ne?"

"Yeah. I guess that goes to show we have to be extra careful from now on… I fear that a tough challenge is gonna come my way any time now…"

"You mean _our _way…" Kaito corrected him. "Connected or not, your contact with that organization and the fact that you're also against these people means we're in this together… for now, I mean…"

"AHEM!" Heiji cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ya _do _know I can actually hear your conversation, ayt?"

The two were startled with Heiji's interruption. They were so absorbed with their curiosity about the unknown presence; they didn't realize they were no longer whispering.

With a serious expression, the Osakan asked Conan, "It's that presence again, isn't it?" in which the other detective merely nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms together.

"Y'better be extra careful, Kudou," Heiji told him in concern, although he completely knew his shrunken 'frienemy' need not reminding.

Conan grinned widely at him, as if giving the assurance that he's going to be careful and said, "Don't worry; we have a new ally on our side…"

For a moment there, Heiji raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out whether or not Conan was actually just joking. His gaze went from Conan to Kaito (who's got both his hands behind his head and was looking as if he's starting to get bored) and back again. He placed his hands inside his pocket, like he always does, still in disbelief about what Conan said. He narrowed his eyes at Kaito once again, looking at him as if he's a new exhibit in an art gallery, before turning his gaze at his fellow detective and asked, "Oi, Y-you don't mean…?"

Conan huffed quite loudly and said as he rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately…"

In protest, as if Conan just threw all insulting words he knew at him, Kaito exclaimed, "Oi, just what do you mean by _that_?"

At the back of his mind, Conan felt like he wanted to show off an evil grin towards Kaito's direction, but decided halfway he should just ignore him, and said, "He's on our side, Hattori. The organization's existence is what made him do what he's doing."

Still in the state of disbelief, the Osakan asked, "Yeah, but stealin's still a crime isn't it?"

The shrunken detective huffed, and with half-moon eyes and a terrible sing-song voice, he argued, "_Da-ka-ra_, he's _not _gonna let himself be caught before we finish those people off and give them the punishment they deserve, na?"

_Tsk, not gonna happen, you idiot! _The high school magician thought.

"Pfft, fine… If you say so," Heiji insisted, a spark of uneasiness still evident on his features.

This, however, didn't go unnoticed to Kaito as he reminded him with a cold look, "And you're NOT gonna tell anyone about this, you got that?"

"Alrigh' already. Just gimme the credit I deserve after all this 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure. We're gonna have one heck of a celebration when that time comes…"

* * *

Back at camp, as soon as Kaito, Heiji and Conan stepped into Izu-Shioka's territory, a familiar, furious voice greeted Kaito with a deafening shout. Before they knew it, Nakamori Ginzo was towering over them with his big ol' mouth, reprimanding Kaito's lack of care for Aoko unceasingly.

"KUROBA KAITOOOO! I TRUSTED YOU TO WATCH OVER MY DAUGHTER, BUT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? GO OUT THERE AND HAVE A REMATCH WITH THAT ACE FREAK AND SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!"

Ginzo's seemingly savage voice caused some of the students to go out of their cabins to see what was happening. Among these people, though, three people who came from Reika and Akako's cabin (Kaito noted this in detail) stood out, for they were not part of the class at all. They just walked there, towards the little group Kaito, Conan, Heiji and Inspector Nakamori created, one of them even babbling on and on about why she can't even get a peaceful relaxation.

Still stuttering because of the unexpected greeting, Kaito replied, "OI! Gi-Gi-Ginzo-occhan, what a surprise… and…" shifting his gaze to the three other 'guests', who positioned themselves behind the inspector, Kaito added, "wait, who are you guys again?"

For some reasons, it was only at this point when Heiji and Conan realized they were actually looking at the three girls they most likely do not want to be here right now… In a squeaky voice, Conan looked up at one of them and said, "Ra-Ran-neechan…"

In response to the little detective's reaction, Heiji flinched, "Ka-Kazuha and Sonoko-chan too…"

Upon recognizing the Osakan and his companion, Kazuha said crossly, with her hands on her waist, "KORA! So _this _is where y' guys were for the last twenty hours or so? Y' can't imagine how worried we were!"

"Oi, we told ya, din't we? _I-zu-Shi-o-ka!_" Heiji argued, giving emphasis on the last few words.

Ran, who stood beside her dear friend, Sonoko, was in the middle of telling Kazuha to cut the nagging off when she took notice of Kaito and blurted out, "Ah, Shi—Shinichi?"

_Oi, oi, oi! _Conan thought bitterly. He feels as if the one perfectly healthy vein in his temples is about to snap off any minute. Kaito noticed this, of course, and he decided to make fun of his little rival by playing along with Ran who's oblivious to the fact that Kaito is _not _her childhood friend. With his poker face at the ready, he gave Ran a heart-melting smile, winked at her and said, "Ah, Ran, hisashiburi da ne?"

With that, Conan turned beet red and stood rooted to the spot, totally enraged with what just happened. Did Kaito just think the great detective Kudou Shinichi would do just that in front of the girl he likes? "OI!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" Inspector Nakamori yelled in a furious manner. "This guy doesn't even look like that freaking detective in any way…"

_Ha__-__haaa… except for our faces, that is…_

"This is Kuroba Kaito you're talking to." Nakamori-keiji explained.

"Kuroba?" Sonoko said, one brow raised at the inspector.

"As in Kuroba Toichi, that famous magician?" Ran added.

"Ah, yeah, he happens to be my father," Kaito explained blissfully, a little flattered by the fact that his rival's love interest knows who his father is.

"Then you know who Fujimine Yukiko is…" the girl said, with excitement evident on her cute-sounding voice.

In contrast to Ran's expected reaction from their new friend, Kaito looked blankly at them.

"Fuji—who?"

Conan face-palmed to this. Surely, even if his mother and Toichi are acquainted, she has never told her name to Kaito, considering that she and the deceased magician would be talking non-stop about 'business'. To get his attention, Conan nudged him by the knee and pointed at himself, hoping that the magician's stupid side isn't the one he was talking to.

As if an invisible force dragged him from one polar point to another, Kaito's face almost literally lightened up when he said, "Ah, sou ka! That pretty obaasan… ahehehehehe…."

'_Ttaku, what's with that _"ahehehe"_? I swear if ever that woman's around she'll be killing you with a glare… _the shrunken detective thought with a curved, playful grin on his features. He would _LOOOOVE _to see his mother do that to his rival.

"By the way, where's that _occhan?_" Kaito whispered to Conan.

Knowing who his "twin" was talking about, the little one answered, also in a whispered voice, "Ah, if you're talking about Kogorou-occhan, he's not with us. That Suzuki Corporation event coincided with a case a client of his asked for him…"

"Hahaha… I feel too bad for him," Kaito stated, still in a whispered voice.

"Actually, you'd better feel too lucky he isn't around." Conan said, crossing his arms in front of him, as a wonderful thought came to him.

"Eh? Why's that?"

"He'd probably beat you to a pulp for thinking you're actually me. I mean, after all, _Kudou Shinichi _has been seen '_seducing'_ her daughter not too long ago. (with reference to movie 14)" Conan explained in an _I-will-finally-get-my-revenge-on-you _tone of voice.

"Oi, where the hell did that even come from? She only thought I was you and I—"

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU, KAITO-KUN! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" a deafening yell pulled him out of his wits, as Ginzo Nakamori snuck up on him and shouted with all his might into _'the great' _Kuroba Kaito's ear.

* * *

From the inside of her cabin, Aoko's mind was once again drifting into the open with all that just happened at least one and a half hours ago. One moment she was being taken away by her abductor, the next moment, she was actually kissing him, and on the next she was actually regretting it, hoping of all hopes she could have just shared her first kiss with the person she is most agitated with right now (who else could it be but Kaito?). To make it worse, she actually _begged_ for Hakuba to help her get Kaito back to his old self, whatever that means. _"What's the matter with me?" _were the only words recurring endlessly in her now more confused psyche.

Back at camp, she was surprised to see not just her fellow classmates, but also his father who was actually worried sick about her and rushed to the prefecture as quickly as he can, bringing with him the whole of Kid task force, anyone would think that pesky thief actually announced another heist… And he _wouldn't _get off of her. Sure, it was good that they finally made up, but it was as if she was being treated like a person with some sort of heart disease or whatever, for he was refusing to even let her one step out of her own cabin, like some sort of a prisoner.

From where she stood, the noise outside from Inspector Nakamori's babbling brought her back to her senses. More so when she heard the familiar voice of his best friend arguing with him, she couldn't help but get out of her _'hiding place'_ and try to stop the argument.

"…but I'm telling you, I dunno what happened!" she heard Kaito trying desperately to defend his side. "What's with all the racket?" Aoko asked when she got near the small group of people.

"Aoko! Are you okay? I'm…" Kaito began, but stopped abruptly at the sight of Hakuba Saguru shortly behind her best friend. What he planned to be a warm, friendly hug ended up with just a pat on her head (or two) with the words, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Almost instantly, Aoko has already picked up the awkward atmosphere building up in the air and only managed to say with a somewhat guilty voice, "Ah, Kaito…"

"Everything's fine, Kuroba. Nothing to worry about…" Hakuba said coolly, out of the blue, and with a hint of dislike, he added while setting his eyes on the Osakan guy just behind Kaito and Conan, "I'm just quite disappointed, though, that _someone _contributed for Ace to not be captured because of him being such a slowpoke…"

"Oi, are you tryin' ta piss me off?" the hot-headed detective asked, leaning against the other detective's forehead, attempting to give him a headbutt but failing miserably. Kazuha simply face-palmed at this, _Boys…__** why**__ do they always act this way?_

"Well, duh! I'm _obviously _talking about you," Hakuba shot back.

"What'dya say, walkin' cuckoo clock?"

"Dark-skinned monkey!"

"Broomstick-haired parrot!"

"Hot-headed glutton!"

"Oi, oi, OI! What the hell do you guys think you're doing? What am I missing here?" Kaito shouted amidst the two's argument, just so he would break it up.

Almost instantly, all of that faded away, and they were back to casually talking to each other. "Oh, nothing important. Besides, what matters is that nothing bad happened to her." Hakuba grinned at him as he placed an arm around Aoko, who simply gave a smile as well.

The mere sight of Hakuba standing beside his best friend seriously pisses Kaito off, even more so when the British detective put his arm around her. But seriously, what can he do except to stand there helpless and pretend not to care? The two are in a relationship after all… or so that's what the magician and the rest of the class know.

"Ah, _yokatta_…" Kaito muttered, looking everywhere but the British detective.

"Uhm, I… I guess I'll go to sleep now… Oyasumi, minna…"

As he part with the group, Hakuba called out after him, "Oi, Kuroba, are you not gonna stay up a bit longer?"

"It's two in the morning, what is there left to do?" the magician answered without turning back, giving off a cold atmosphere to Aoko and her newfound friends.

Sonoko, being the girl she is, interrupted the conversation, as she went in between Hakuba and Aoko and locked her arms around the girl's left arm, "I don't know about you guys, but _we _are going to… let's say, find out more about each other, ne, Aoko-_chan_?"

Not knowing what to say, as she does not want to disappoint nor deny the rich kid's informal invitation, she gleamed and said, "Uh, y-yeah…"

"Really now, at this hour?" Hakuba asked the cheerful girl as he raised a brow in doubt.

"Mind your own business, smartypants! It's a girl thing." Sonoko told him in a snobbish manner. She then turned to look at the sorceress nearby and said, "wanna join us, Akako-san?"

"I think I'll pass. It's late, anyway. I'll join you guys some other time," she replied as she started to walk away. They all watched her until she disappeared from their sights before Ran asked, "Ne, what's up with her?"

"Anou, d…don't mind her," Aoko smiled timidly to the other two girls, "she usually prefers to be alone. Perhaps, over time she'll open up to you guys…"

"Ah… okay… Well, then you'll join us, right, Keiko-san?"

"Sure, okay." The pigtailed girl with wide round spectacles answered cheerfully.

"Yatta! Ran, Kazuha-chan, ikuzo ne!" Sonoko hooted merrily, as she linked arms with Ran and Kazuha, who was trying to remain silent this whole time.

"Well then, I guess I'll take my leave, ladies. Ja ne!" Hakuba said as he started walking away from the little group they created.

"Yeah, disappear, blondie!" Sonoko commented, waving her hands in front of her as if she's performing some sort of disappearing spell to make Hakuba leave.

"Sonoko-chan!" Ran reprimanded her overly frank best friend. _And here I thought we wanted to make friends with them…_

"Chotto, what are we going to do anyway?" Aoko asked innocently.

"You guys will find out soon." Sonoko turned to her and gave her a wink. "Just follow me…"

Just before the girls can take a step away, however, Inspector Nakamori protested, as he grabbed Aoko by the arm, "Oi, you're not going anywhere, young lady! What if that bastard of a kidnapper comes back for you again?"

"Tou-san, stop it!" Aoko complained, her cheeks a little red from embarrassment.

"Oh, don't be such a kill-joy, Ojisan. We'll take care of her. Besides, we're only going to be away for at least a few minutes…" Sonoko pleaded.

It wouldn't have worked out without Sonoko's _rare _puppy dog pout, with those aqua-colored eyes of hers. "Fine, FINE! JUST BECAUSE you're Suzuki Jirokichi's niece! On one condition," Ginzo held out one finger to them to emphasize his end of the deal.

"What?"

"Me and my boys are coming with you." He ended casually, placing both his arms in front of him.

"WHAAT? NO! NO WAY!" Sonoko shouted. "You DON'T even know where we're going do you?"

"GAH! NO OBJECTIONS!" the inspector snapped. "We're coming with you whether you like it or not!"

With what's happening, Aoko couldn't help but sigh in defeat. True, she's happy she has come in good terms with her father again but… _THIS IS JUST INSANE!_

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kaito, who's still absorbed with his thoughts, made his way back to the cabin which, for some reasons he now shares with Heiji, Conan and Nakamori-keibu, someone suddenly spoke from behind him.

"You already know what Nakamori-san feels about you, I believe?"

This greeting startled the magician and literally made him jump as he turned around to find out it was Akako, partly hidden in the shadows, her ruby eyes shining like some valuable gem under the cloud-cast moonlight. And for a split moment there, Kaito had a weird idea about the Pandora Gem being someone's eyes.

"WAH! You scared me! Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?" Akako said calmly. As much as how panicky Kaito is now, the sorceress was completely the opposite.

"THAT! Stop jumping up on me. It freaks me out!"

Akako giggled to this, which made Kaito pissed off. For some reasons, Kaito knew something's going on. Without warning, he asked her, "What do you want from me this time?"

"_Ttaku, _can't you even hear yourself speak? I think the _real _question is what do you want to know about what _I _know regarding _her_? Come to think of it… that _'I'm gonna steal your heart'_ part… You stole it from me didn't you?" the witch told the magician, giving stress on every important word. (with reference to Ch4: Olympia)

For some reasons, Kaito grew paler by the minute. He just realized he didn't think he got the idea of stealing one's heart until Akako enthusiastically pointed out to him. Feeling a little uneasy about it, he merely said while avoiding eye contact with the girl, "I didn't steal it! I just… borrowed it…"

"Yeah, right... You _borrowed _it without asking for my permission. So in a way, it's as if you're still stealing." Akako replied, unconvinced with the magician thief's excuse.

"Oi, don't tell me you're making a big deal out of it," Kaito said, trying to play-safe. After all, one wrong move and he might end up the wrong way again.

"If you put it that way, then yes…"

Kaito let out a groan that somewhat sounded like a whimper.

"I've always despised thieves, except for a certain one…" Akako continued as she made her way closer to Kaito. "_That_, of course, doesn't make Ace part of the _'candidates'_…"

"Tsk. You know what, I don't have time for this. If you can't find anything productive to do, except by telling me off, just leave me alone." The irritated young man said. Just as he was about to walk away, however, Akako's words stopped him.

"_Baka._ I told you, didn't I? There is a little something you should know."

"About what?" Kaito asked, turning at the sorceress, eager to give her all the attention needed just so she would tell him what he wants to know.

"A gamble… something that needs your involvement in even if you don't want to…"

Kaito's questioning eyes narrowed. When Akako was sure he wouldn't say anything, she continued. "Unless, of course, you still want that one important thing you cherish to just—oh, I don't know—go away, I guess?"

"Spit it out…" Kaito demanded, his patience draining every moment.

Akako curved a cunning grin. Seeing the invisible Kaitou Kid's other self asking her to 'spit it out' is just so… enjoyable.

From inside her wide sleeves, Akako took out a rather old-looking piece of paper, like a parchment or something which looked like it just came out of a medieval hardbound book, and handed it over to him. "Here, I have a message for you from Lucifer. He asked me not to look at it so I'm giving it straight to you."

Kaito inspected the fragile-looking material and said, "From _Luuuucifer_, eh? I'm not convinced."

"Hmph! Just go ahead and read it!" Akako stated, feeling a bit offended.

Kaito carefully unfolded the seemingly brittle piece of paper and began reading the hard-to-read words which looked as if they were written with such difficulty:

_A never-ending story; lies overlapping deceit…_

_A cycle that goes on and on…_

_I advice you seek help from the clever one and tell the truth to the doubtful_

_Before the lustrous shine of a rare beauty fades away…_

Kaito felt his forehead cringed with too much perplexity, "What the hell is it with you and this play of words?" and taking another glance at what's written on it, he added, "When did you ever become so poetic?"

"I _told _you, it's from Lucifer!" Akako replied, trying to control herself from getting cross.

"Fine," Kaito said, although not convinced with it, "what the hell is it with you and your talking orb ball and this play of words?"

No answer. Looking once again at the paper, he reread the next few lines and asked, "And what kind of help do you expect me to ask from that 'clever one', eh?"

_Although it could be chiisana Tantei-san you're referring to, how do I do it?_

"I got an idea," Akako said with sarcasm in her voice, "Why don't you just find out for yourself, Kuroba-kun? After all, I don't know everything…"

And as she was in the brink of shouting at the magician, she began to walk away, leaving the thief to ponder on Lucifer's advice. For a while there, Kaito was just staring blankly at the piece of paper in his hands, at a loss of what he is to do. He feels a chunk of responsibility was forcefully placed upon his shoulders, and that it is trying to push him to the edge until he makes his decision. Taking that aside, he thought, perhaps it is not what he should worry about the most, but the price that comes with the decision he's going to make. It was very hard to admit, but right now, he's lost and it's difficult to find his way out, like a vortex of doom that's trapping him more and more, crushing him and his whole world to bits and pieces until he loses himself completely as a mere servant to nothingness… Such was his feelings, still, even if that cloud-cast moonlight, with which The Phantom Thief always dances with, peeks into the open once again, as if giving him a late night greeting. He appreciates it and looks up, only to be clouded more by indecision, as only one thought remained in his mind...

"Tsk, its lustrous beauty begins to fade away, huh? Do you really think I didn't realize that?"

* * *

_**Confusion takes over once again just when Kaito thought he got it all sorted out, thanks to a "friendly advice" from Akako and her "talking orb ball," Lucifer. While Ginzo Nakamori decided he would not let his daughter out of his sight, our protagonist cannot seem to decide on what he is supposed to do... or if not, how he is supposed to do what he's supposed to. Unknowingly, even before the gamble in which Aoko and Hakuba got themselves into, Kaito was actually gambling with the possibility of losing not just the person he loves the most but himself as well. No, perhaps it is not because Ace created another side of him, but because he created Ace, and as a result he destroys that lustrous beauty whose shine begins to fade away, little by little...**_

_**Just what is it, really, that's hindering him from knowing the answer to his questions? Are the answers not too obvious, or is it because he just can't face the truth?**_

_**Just where is the encounter with "the clever one" result to?**_

_**Just what are the girls planning to do?**_

_**More importantly, is there something more to Akako Koizumi's "friendliness" than her secret desire for Aoko to be okay and for Hakuba to stop bugging her?**_

_**Coming soon in the next chapter: the girls find out more about each other! *hearts***_

* * *

**A/N: **YESS! I owe you A FREAKIN' LOOOOOT, dear readers! Please forgive me... *bows deep... and deeper...*

I blame it on school works once again. Been having a hard time lately... comes with being a Junior, I guess...

And once again I thank you guys for the overflowing support (although I truly regret not being able to do this for, like... four, five months...?)

UWAAA! Guilty! Once again, I'm really, really sorry! I can't say it won't happen again,,, but I hope you understand me... *gives teddy bear-shaped cookies*

And yes, once again,,,, Thank you very,,,, VERY much, readers! :3 I truly appreciate the reviews.

And once again... as always... **comments are looooved!**

I'm under your care... Yoroshiku ne!~ ***peace sign***

**.**

**Love lots,**

**-neonquincy1217-**

**:3**


	16. Kuroi Kage

**A/N: **UPDATE! YAY!~

Hey guys and guys!~ I'm still alive, as you can see, bringing you **finally **the latest chapter of my now three-years-and-still-running-coz-my-updates-are-s uper-slow fic! ^_^

First of all, I wanna say thank you for your patience and understanding. That means a lot to me I swear. Second, I blame once again my pet horse for running away from me (LOLwhat?! XD) And third, without further ado, here's the latest chapter! It's kinda long, I guess.

Sorry in advance for grammars I might've overlooked, or if in any point of this chapter, it gets kinda dragging...

Hope you like it, though!~ *smileys*

* * *

**Ch13: **_**Kuroi Kage**_

"Onsen? At this hour?" the voice of a certain Momoi Keiko echoed in the night illuminated only by the light of the silver moon. In the clouds of steam before them, one would only be able to make up of the outline of five well-shaped teenage girls plunging into the open bath in the wee hours of the night.

"Why, is there a problem with that?" Sonoko asked the pigtailed girl as she immersed into the lukewarm water, positioning herself in the area nearest the sliding wooden door. "Isn't it a wonderful feeling to be able to go to an onsen before we sleep?"

In delight, Ran, who just entered the bath and quickly sat next to her best friend, commented, "Wah, so there really _is _an onsen out here!"

On the other hand, Aoko, who had her hands full of trouble just a while ago, said with a hint of melancholy in her voice, "Too bad it's a mixed bath. What if some boy suddenly comes in," and in her mind pops the image of a perverted fox by the name Kuroba Kaito. Upon the thought, streaks of red appeared on her cheeks. Thanks to the mist, though, it seems no one in the group noticed this.

_Knowing that guy, I'm sure he's up to no good again… _she thought.

_Wait, I'm supposed to be having fun. WHY am I still thinking about that idiot, _was the sudden realization she had, but decided for this moment that it's better to shake off any thought she might have regarding Kaito. After all, she's with her newfound friends; she should really just take a time off on her problems.

"Don't worry about it! I made sure we're the only ones around…" Sonoko's assuring statement pulled her back to earth. "I'm sure no crazy person would go out in the middle of the night just to go sneaking into a bath full of women," the rich girl added, making a peace sign as she did.

_I hope so…_ Aoko thought, mentally noting the word _'crazy.'_

"Yeah, fine. It's just annoyin' tho, that we have to be here with Aoko-chan's _chaperones_ waiting outside!" the annoyed Kazuha exclaimed.

Upon the Osakan's statement, an awkward silence suddenly filled their midst. Everyone's eyes are on Aoko now for a reason she perfectly knew, and she could have sworn she could have melt right there, not because of the heat coming from the water, but because of embarrassment. Indeed, outside the sliding doors, past the area where they dropped off their things and beyond the curtains which displayed the sign "mixed bath", stood about ten or so men, her father included, from the Kid Task Force.

"W… well, I'm sorry for having such a stubborn, persistent old man for a father!" Aoko stated right after patching up her words with much difficulty together, half-laughing and half-frowning.

"There's no helping it, I guess. After all, his daughter _was_ kidnapped by an unknown thief." Keiko said, covering for her best friend, letting out an uncontrollable giggle as she did. The others joined in soon after in heaps of uncontrollable laughter. Indeed, more than the embarrassment, the thought of her clumsy old man making a fool out of himself is much funnier... well, most of the time…

* * *

Back at camp, Kaito couldn't help but feel anxious about what's going on around him. From his cabin window, he can make up of the moon's silvery light from outside. Everything seems to be quiet, both here and outside, and not a single sign of movement any human is capable of making. How endless the time seems, as he let his mind wander off to a distant place. Somehow, he felt restless, pissed off, even, with himself and what he has been doing the whole time.

In a desperate attempt to get his mind off the issue even for a moment, he got up from his lying position and looked around. It was around this time that Kaito realized the odd atmosphere surrounding him.

Here he was, in a cabin he shares with _three _detectives who are pretty much after his life, and he pretty much feels like a dog on a leash right now. It wouldn't be odd if the deafening silence rob him off his sense of hearing. The cabin he shares with Heiji, Conan and Nakamori-keibu is completely deserted, if it wasn't for him. What's more, it's the wee hours of the night already. Albeit it would be rare to find somebody out there awake, seeing no one besides himself inside the cabin gives him an unbearable feeling of discomfort.

He quickly glanced at the clock displayed on his phone. It read 2:17, and that meant he's been staring at the cobwebbed ceiling for a while now. A few hours more and the sun will surely peek from above.

"Oh, great," Kaito said in sarcasm as he stood up, eager to get out of there right away, and find someone to talk to at the least. "I'm guessing this is going to be another sleepless night…"

* * *

"_Mattaku, _Tantei-san and that Osakan are probably being paranoid about that presence earlier and went off to find it… And Ginzo-occhan? Probably up to no good…"

A few minutes have passed since Kaito decided to leave the comfort of his lonely cabin to find someone to talk to, but it seems, the farther he looks, the more he felt hopeless and attempted to go back. He never knew how much time has passed since then, but if he was to actually guess, he'd be surprised that by the distance he already took, he could have walked towards Ekoda High to their house and back, that or maybe it's all in his head. At this point, he thought, it would only be a matter of time before he finds someone still awake. Paying no attention to his surroundings, he continued walking lazily, until a voice coming from not too far away pulled him back to his senses.

"It wouldn't be surprising. He's a detective, after all," he heard a voice of a teenage girl say. It was at this moment that Kaito realized where he's standing: to his left stood a huge, gray concrete wall, about nine feet high and five meters wide. He recognized the voice as Mouri Ran's.

He rolled his eyes upon hearing the reassuring replies from the others. _Not that detective again… Of all people __**why **__do they always talk about __**him**__? _He thought, a hint of jealousy growing inside him. _And I am only remembered by people if I am about to perform another heist—WHOA, wait, __**what **__am I thinking? It's not that I'm jealous or anything, not really…_

Out of curiosity upon what these girls are doing in the middle of the night, Kaito decided to climb a lone tree a few meters away from where he's standing. With his flexibility and his cat-like way of climbing things, he made it up a sturdy branch without even making the slightest twig fall off, nor make any sound. The sight that greeted him upon doing so surprised him, and more possible than not, may gain him a one-way ticket to the hospital if ever they see him… He just discovered the onsen in which Aoko, Keiko and their newfound girl friends are hanging out. On one hand, his perverted side is saying he just had a glimpse of heaven, but on the other, his instincts tell him he's going to see hell if he doesn't get out of there soon. The latter got the better of him, what with girls in there capable of breaking his bones and leave him stuck in Intensive Care Unit for _months_ (he isn't even exaggerating). Heck he isn't even aware of the presence of Kid Task Force on the wall opposite where he came from. However, as he was just about to leave, Sonoko's seemingly innocent question caught him off-track and got him hooked to the conversation.

"So, Aoko-chan, what's with you and Kuroba-kun?"

In a split second, an arm supporting his weight came dangling on the tree, and if he gained control a millisecond too late, he could have fallen off quite easily. Kaito couldn't help but turn beet red (if he could even turn redder than he is already), but still retained a side of him that seems rather annoyed. _**W-w-w-why**__ does it have to come from her, of all people?_

"Eh? W-why the sudden question?" Aoko, who slowly backed away until she felt the base of the tree where Kaito is, asked in a pathetic attempt to keep herself from blushing madly. There she was, trying her best to forget about him, but the subject just seemed to not give her a moment of rest. "W-we're just friends. There's nothing more to it."

"Oh, I dunno," Sonoko, now narrow-eyed and grinning devilishly, said in sarcasm. "There's just this little _something _that makes me think there's something going on between the two of you…"

Without hesitation, Aoko said innocently, "Like what?"

"It just feels like déja vu, y'know…" Sonoko replied in the same sarcastic tone as her gaze now fell on the girl beside her. Ran simply blushed in embarrassment.

"Chotto, Sonoko, what do you mean by that?"

Hearing the girls' conversation, Kaito thought, _Tsk, as cheeky as always, this heartless person…_

Aoko then said in curiosity, "Oh, must be about Kudou-san, ne, Ran-san?"

"Ah, y-yeah, but…"

"You bet it is," Sonoko interrupted, her fingers intertwining, "And, now that I noticed it, Ran, Kuroba-kun and your hubby looked a lot like each other, don't you think so too?"

"Hey, Shinichi's not my husband!" Ran retorted in a desperate attempt to defend herself.

Sonoko's grin could not have been wider with Ran fussing over such a little thing, "That's the same…" she told her, and turning to the other girl said, "So, Aoko-chan, it's Kuroba-kun, isn't it? Your first love, I mean…"

_**Gaaaaah! Girl talk! I have to get out of here,**_was what Kaito's mind was screaming at him, but somehow he could not get himself to go; the girls' conversation suddenly involved him, after all…

Aoko turned bright red upon the statement, "N-no way, he's just my childhood friend…" letting out an awkward laugh, she added, "And besides, I'm kinda in a relationship."

"Eh? You don't mean that blonde-haired detective, do you?" Sonoko asked with a grunt, "Of all people?"

"Come to think of it, you were hanging out with Hakuba quite a lot recently…" Keiko remarked.

"Why, is something wrong about that?"

The rich girl quickly told her, as to not start a misunderstanding, "No, not at all. But if I were to choose, I'd pair that guy up with Koizumi-san. He seems kinda weird, doesn't he?"

"He's nice, though. He might not look like it, but he's got a gentlemanly side, I… guess?" Aoko, in a desperate attempt to cover up for Hakuba, told the group in a soft voice.

"He seems like the serious type, doesn't he?" Kazuha interjected, "I mean he looks intimidating to me…"

_Ahehehe, too bad that idiot isn't here. He'd be so pissed when he hears them talk about him in this manner, _Kaito thought, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Uhm… What about you, Sonoko-chan? You have anyone in mind?" Aoko asked the other girl in a desperate attempt to shift the conversation away from her.

"Oh, she's currently in a relationship with a guy from around Beika…" Ran informed everyone and added, "But despite that, she's still in search of some other people."

"Hey, I'm not planning to cheat on him anytime, just so you know…" Sonoko interjected, eyes narrowing and a finger pointing at her best friend, with which everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Who do you mean, Ran-chan?"

"I mean Kaitou Kid, of course…" Ran answered, her voice louder than normal, her friend beside her merely covered her face, a bit embarrassed.

_HEHEEEEH, _the prying boy, half-lidded, felt his inners cringe from the statement, not knowing how to react to it. Sure, he knows Suzuki Sonoko; she's _only _the granddaughter of the old man he'd been stealing items from… and she's _only _just one of the cloaked magician's fan girls. Taking both extremes together, should he grin like a little child having the best day ever, or the unluckiest guy on the planet spending every day as his worst? This ended briefly, though, as he took notice of Aoko's expression, which he assumed is a mix of annoyance and loneliness…

"Kid? Why him, of all people?" he heard his best friend ask, a frown evident on her features, her sapphire eyes filled with resentment towards the thief.

"Why not?" Sonoko hastily told her, with one brow raised and eyes half-lidded, "He might be stealing from people but he's a total gentleman. That much, I'm sure of…"

Not entirely agreeing with her best friend, Ran retorted, "Sonoko, nobody even knows who he is," and noticing Aoko's change of mood, she added, "Sorry for bringing that up, Aoko-chan, hope you're not upset or anything…"

"No, I'm not upset, not at all…" Aoko informed her unknowing supporter, trying too hard to sound all right, but failing miserably, "I just thought… What would life be if that thief didn't exist?"

In defense to Kid, Sonoko hastily added, "He's not just a thief; he's an entertainer, a magician."

_That's true. I mean, if he isn't, he probably wouldn't have such a huge fan base … _"But he's taking my father away from me…"

She didn't know where that came from; she suddenly just found herself saying that out loud and it made her feel terrible, like a vortex of doom just formed in the pits of her stomach, slowly eating her up, until eventually, she'll be nothing but an empty vessel. All that happened lately has been affecting her—that much she knew—but she didn't know it would come to a point where it would make her feel like a fragile little girl who can't do much. _And all because of what, a lousy confession? A pretend relationship? A masked man who I thought would take all those bad feelings away? Come on, Aoko, you're smarter than that!_

_Aoko… _Kaito muttered under his breath as an overwhelming feeling of guilt came crashing upon his being… again. He hates seeing his best friend in such a miserable state. And to make things worse, it's the nth time today that he sees her that way. He knew he has to do something to clean up the mess he did, but as to how he'd do that, he must admit he doesn't know, no matter how much it's causing him pain.

'_He's taking my father away from me…' _Those words were his exact thoughts from a while back, and with what seemed only like minutes, those thoughts are now words coming from the very person involved in this mess. He knew he already said that to her at least once, but he just had enough when he heard it coming from her own mouth. For the first time ever, he feels utterly useless. He, who has been single-handedly outwitting Japan's police, is the most idiotic person he has ever known. He, who has conquered the crowd with his brilliant magic, could not even conquer that terrible feeling—that terrible aftertaste—of falling in between desire and despair: a desire for his best friend's affections and his father's revenge, and a despair of having to face every day knowing he has to keep his secret identity from the rest of the world until his desires are realized.

"Aoko-chan," was all Keiko could say, not knowing how to cheer her friend up.

"I know how you feel, Aoko-chan," Ran reassuringly told the gloomy girl, with which she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Really, I don't understand men… I feel the same way for Shinichi," she told the group with a sigh, feeling lonelier by the minute. After all, she can totally relate to what her new friend is talking about, "If it's not for those cases, he should still be around right now and I wouldn't have to worry about him every second of the day…

"But, thinking about it, I could say I have been a bit selfish to think I can have him sticking around every single day. That said, I guess it's still fine for him to do just what he wants, for as long as he's happy."

Aoko hesitated for a moment, just staring at the water's surface, the others just watching her do so, before she asked her another question, "_Demo_ Ran-chan, haven't you even thought of the possibility that… you might lose him?"

There was silence, a more near deafening pause than any other they had tonight…

Losing someone… it happens to everyone. It might have happened already, or it could happen sooner or later. You can try to deny it, but denial would only make it worse. What was supposed to be a happy casual talk between girls suddenly turned to a deep one: that which they all feel strongly about.

It was then that Aoko once again tried comprehending her own situation. She's losing her father to a thief, her best friend to an enemy he made up, and herself—to what entity, she has no idea.

By now, Kaito was lying on his back on the branch he was leaning on, temporarily lost in deep thought. From in between the leaves, he gets a glimpse of the night sky, and he couldn't help but feel drawn to it. As clear as that sky above him, it's perfectly clear to him now: Aoko greatly cares for him… She always did, even if he was acting like a jerk towards her the past few weeks, and he just knew nothing could ever change her mind, not even Hakuba, whom he thinks is still using her for the detective's advantage.

Ran, meanwhile, beamed at the inspector's daughter and, with longing evident in her voice, said "W-well… Yeah, I'd be lying if I told you I don't… But he promised he'll come back, and I know he will."

"Ran-chan…"

Seeing that the other girl's features haven't lightened up, Ran quickly added, "True, waiting is difficult, but I believe everything's worth the wait. Honestly, I really don't know why but… even if I know he's far away, it feels as if he's always close by."

Aoko watched her as she gave her another smile, as if telling her she's been thinking too much and she should just forget about it for a while and enjoy herself. Surely there's nothing wrong with that. After all that's happened, she does deserve some kind of relaxation, and a casual trip to the hot springs _should _do the trick…

It did not. If anything, this conversation made her even more anxious.

"Speaking of Shinichi, when did that jerk last gave you a call? It must have been irritating to…" were the last words Aoko heard Sonoko saying before she got lost in her own thoughts, all the while watching this certain Mouri Ran. The way she laughs, the way her face seem to shine when she smiles, the way she denies whatever 'nonsense' Suzuki Sonoko throws at her… It all seemed to her as if she doesn't really mind Kudou Shinichi being too far away from her.

_I admire you, Ran-chan… If only I have the same courage as you then I don't have to worry about the simplest things about my dad and Kaito… or even Kid. It would be a heartbreak if Kudou-kun doesn't return, though. I do wish nothing like that will come between you and him…_

Laughing… more chattering… more laughing… Aoko couldn't follow through what's happening anymore, still in thought. She knew with just a little bit more effort, she can muster all that confidence Ran has. But right now, more than ever, she worries for Kaito, what's more with those seven little words on that piece of paper she got from Ace. What Ace has got to do with Kaito is such a mystery to her, she wonders why the masked guy she shared her first kiss with seems so darn determined to take her best friend out of the picture.

Why was he so interested in her? Why, of all people, was she the one he took notice? Was he just there to confuse her? Is she going to be stupid enough to believe this masked guy really likes her? She was just Nakamori Aoko, who merely wants her stupid best friend to know how she feels about him… nothing more, nothing less…

"OI, KUROBA!"

A shout from beyond the four walls of the outdoor bath cut Aoko off from her thoughts and confused all of the girls for a brief moment. There was rustling from the lone tree just above their heads, one loud, long, quivering scream and, in seconds, a figure went _SPLASH _on the water's surface. This made the girls shout in unison.

"KYAAAA!"

Inspector Nakamori and the rest of Kid Task Force immediately sprung to action as they heard the girls screaming, sliding the doors open and barging in unannounced. "OI WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?!"

There was panic when the inspector and his men just suddenly realized where they are.

"UWAAAA! AVERT YOUR EYES, MEN. SHOW SOME RESPECT! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER OVER THERE!"

Amidst the chaos, Aoko yelled from both embarrassment and rage, "TOU-SAN, YOU'RE EMBARASSING ME!"

"WHAT THE HECK?!" were Kaito's words as soon as his head emerged from the water, blaming whoever it is beyond the wall who shouted.

Another scream from the red-faced girls, and Ginzo, quite furious about the ruckus and the one who caused it, shouted at the top of his lungs…

"KU-RO-BA-KA-I-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Ow, ow… OW! That hurt, AHOKO!"

"Stop squirming and _stay __**still**__, kono BAKAITO!_"

"It was your fault, boy. What were you doing in that tree?! Don't you have enough decency to walk away after finding out the girls were there?!"

"Nfu!~"

Right after his embarrassing accident, Kaito now finds himself back in his cabin with Ginzo, Hakuba and Aoko. While the middle-aged man was busying himself with lecturing him, Hakuba was having fun watching him get yelled at, and Aoko (in the middle of her old man shouting like a madman) was trying her best to ignore him and tended to his best friend's now swollen cheek. Kaito's head is aching like mad by now, not from the bumps he got from Ginzo's _Hyper Drill Punch_, but from his monologue. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Hakuba's devilish smirk (something he thought was 'made' exclusively for him). Thinking back, he could have prepared himself a dummy before skipping his merry way out of the place so no one would even see him there. What's more, instead of the girls beating him up (which he thought was the most likely scenario), it was Aoko's father who went and knocked sense out of him. And all that because of who?

_Ugh, I swear, if it isn't Akako, it's this annoying clock-freak. What are the odds? _he thought, as he gave the detective a quick glare, who simply faked a cough.

"OW! Careful, woman," Kaito shouted, as Aoko began on the former's scratches. Before he can say another word, though, the girl gave her a sharp knock on the head, he could've sworn his head just got cracked open.

"D'OW! DARN YOU, CRAZY PERSON!"

"ARE YOU GONNA ACT LIKE A LITTLE KID FOR THE REST OF THE ORDEAL, KAITO? MOU!"

With one hand caressing his head, Kaito tearfully called out to the inspector with a demeanor like that of a preschooler, "OCCHAN! Did you see what your daughter just did to me? Now I got a bump _on _my bump. I mean, is that even possible?"

"Oi, don't get me involved, you deserved it," was Ginzo's reply, although deep inside thinking his daughter might grow up to be a lonely, grouchy old lady if she keeps this up.

"And seriously, dad, you're no help at all. Get out of here," Aoko interrupted, fed up with her father's endless reprimanding.

"But Ao-chan, what if this guy did some bad things t—?" Ginzo asked his daughter, but thought better to shut up when Aoko shouted, "OUT!" with a finger pointing to the door.

"Better listen to her, then, Ojisan," Hakuba declared, all the while keeping an amused expression evident on his features. Well, that is until the girl turned to face him.

"You too, Blondie,"

Not used to seeing this side of Aoko (and possibly surprised she even talked to him in this manner), '_Blondie'_ only managed an "Oi, oi," raising both hands in defense,before she once again pointed a finger to the door.

"OUT," she called out, and the detective quickly nodded and strode out the cabin with the inspector, trying not to twitch in confusion.

_God, women are scary. I swear their sudden mood changes can pass as the Ninth Wonder of the World or something_ were Kaito's thoughts upon witnessing the incident. He watched as the two guys exit the room, closing the door with a soft thud. When they did, Aoko quickly turned to look at him, both her hands resting on her waist. Knowing the girl will pick on him next, he simply averted his gaze elsewhere.

In contrast to what he expected, though, Aoko let out a long sigh before she resumed what she was doing a minute ago. There was an awkward tension in the air and silence which never shrouded them before. Both knew something changed between them; neither knows exactly what it is. Both are tempted to tell the other 'I like you' straight on; neither gathered enough courage to do so. Both try desperately to get back to how they were before; neither knows how. One is utterly enraged with the other; the other completely knows _all_ the reasons why. And both are waiting for the other to say a word. Soon, Aoko finished tending Kaito's left arm that she then proceeded to tend to his right. Kaito then found this switch as an excuse to try and talk to her, finding no reason why she would start getting violent.

"Aoko—"

"Let's start over," Aoko quickly told him without looking up, busying herself with the guy's bruises, "How about we both become honest with each other, for once?"

"If that's what you want," was Kaito's brief reply, all the while trying to avoid looking at her. Aoko, on the other hand, paused to glance at him for a moment before she resumed tending to the guy's scratches.

"Seriously, Kaito, what were you doing? If it wasn't for Hakuba's shouting, we wouldn't even know you were _peeking _on us."

In defense Kaito responded "Oi, it's not like I _chose _to be there, you know."

"Right. You chose _not_ to be there and _ended _up ON THE TREE just above us," Aoko sarcastically uttered, almost pouring the entire alcohol bottle on Kaito's bruises and stubbornly poking it with cotton swabs. Kaito, then, started pulling his poor arm away from his seemingly sadistic best friend.

"OW! _Now _you're just making it hurt on purpose!"

"No, if it's not obvious to you, _I am not_" the girl told her, as she tightened her grip, her sadistic side completely emerging on the surface, Kaito had to shake her hand off him.

"Alright already, get off my back! I was looking for a trace of life in this deserted place, if you know what I mean…"

He paused, waiting for Aoko to say something. When she stayed silent, he continued, doing all that without even bothering to look at her.

"Tan… I mean, that little Conan brat and the Osakan detective are not here. Even your boyfriend is not around…"

In defense to the blonde detective, Aoko started, "Hey, Hakuba's—" with which Kaito immediately interrupted with "Hakuba's what?"

"N… Nevermind…"

_She asked me to be honest, _Kaito mentally noted, _so I will, _"It's just… you, hanging out with him… kind of piss me off…"

Aoko stopped, not knowing how to reply to the magician's statement, she couldn't help but look straight at him. It was at that moment Kaito realized he was actually glancing at her, and quickly withdrew his gaze.

"You know what," she began as she puts plastic strips in place, "it's just incredible how, in a span of a week or two, it seems as if I hardly know anything about you anymore…"

Aoko watched as Kaito let out a long sigh, and continued, "But where were you back then, really? Everyone's been looking for you for the past two hours or so…"

"What do you mean?" he asked her, despite the fact that he perfectly knows what she's talking about.

"I meant before Ace showed up, of course…"

Another sigh. It's becoming quite obvious he wants this discussion to end. That, or he's masking the fact that he still cares.

"I left a note, didn't I? I said I'll be at the beach, looking for the lucky charm I dropped back there…"

Unconvinced, she asked him, "Are you sure about that?"

Kaito sighed again, deeply this time. With his chin leaning against his palm, he looked straight at her and said, "You wanted the truth?" Standing up, he carried on, "Fine, I'll tell you… I left before I can see that good-for-nothing Hakuba Saguru play with your feelings again."

It was Aoko's turn to stand up this time, mostly out of annoyance. "So you knew? You knew he was and you're not doing anything about it?"

"What do you expect me to do," _I demand you to STOP, Kuroba Kaito, don't you even dare say it,_ Kaito told himself, but it was too late, "kill him when it's perfectly clear to me that you like him too?" _Damn, what the hell am I talking about?!_

"ITTE! What was that for?!" Kaito retorted, teary-eyed as Aoko gave him a powerful slap, much like the one he got just weeks ago. With a quivering voice, she told him,"W-well, at least, unlike you he's doing something about this."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

At this statement, the girl scoffed.

"If you're really _that _smart as I think you are, go figure it out yourself. You still don't understand, do you? And I guess you never will. After all, you're the densest person I've ever met."

"Oi, oi, Aoko…"

Exasperated and in disbelief, Aoko stood up and vented her anger at the guy before her "GOD, KAITO, HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?! Just what are you trying to do?"

_Should I even…? _

It's not just him being a bit paranoid; it might _really_ be a fact that someone from the shadows is watching. He was always told to have backup plans, but now…

Now that his mind is in complete disarray and his feelings distorted, he's got nothing but the idea that he has to keep her safe… Even if that means he has to keep a distance...

"Stay away from me."

Surprised that Kaito would ever even say that to her, she let out a barely audible "what?" clearly even more confused than ever.

"You heard me…"

"_Baka_!" Aoko hissed between gritted teeth, her brows furrowed and hands clenched to fist, controlling herself from further physically hurting the guy before him, "Do you think I can do just that?! I DEMAND to know why, Kaito, and I'm NOT going anywhere until you tell me!"

Kaito exclaimed, "Something has changed. You know that as much as I do…"

"I won't do what you say unless you _tell me why!_ HOW many damn times do I have to tell you that?"

"THIS IS TOO MUCH!" Kaito snapped at her as he turned abruptly, "I can't afford to lose you anymore, and the best you can do is stay away…"

Aoko was taken aback by her best friend's statement even more than the fact that he pushed her away, and if she knew any better she would convince herself he just saw fear in Kaito's sapphire orbs, something she didn't even know he had, "I… don't understand…"

Kaito, equally surprised with what he just did, decided it best to take a few steps back. It was then he momentarily closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down, trying to pick the best words to say to the girl before him. He was so darn tempted to say _me neither_, but doing so will just prove to the world how much of an idiot he is as of this moment. And so, with a quick glance, he told her, "You will… But not right now."

"Really now? When will I, then?"

That was it.

That was the last question he ever wants to hear from her. Not right now. Not ever…

She desperately wants to understand him, to _try _and understand him. Only, she didn't know of the fact that Kaito doesn't understand himself as well. Deep within his gut was an uneasy feeling things will take a turn at the worse. In his mind was a little voice saying if he doesn't sort out his Ace and Kid problem, he might put Aoko and all those around him in grave danger.

"…"

Unable to get an answer from Kaito, Aoko told him bitterly, "Forget I ever said that… You probably won't tell me anyway," and without another word, she stormed out the cabin.

There's nothing more to talk about; that's what Aoko is thinking, otherwise she would have stayed. After all, she finally came to a conclusion: _He's hiding something, and that something or someone, is making him act this way towards her._

_A shadow, perhaps? _she asked herself thoughtfully, but decided quickly not to bring it up. Whatever it is that's making him do this is something he would never tell her about.

Kaito sank to his bed. Utterly furious with himself he shouted, as he pounded his fists as hard as he can, "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING, GODDAMMIT?!"

He was shaking; if he clenched his fists a little tighter, he'd wound himself. And if he stayed like that a little bit longer, he thought tears might just fall uncontrollably. In an effort to compose himself, he placed an arm over his head, while he used the other to grab hold of his shirt. He can feel his heart pounding madly against his chest, and it's making him even more uneasy.

_I swear, if this keeps up, my heart might fail me… _Kaito thought. He took a few deep breaths, making sure he's still breathing; thinking if he doesn't his heart _might _really stop.

_Why did I make Ace again?_ He muttered, now knowing his alter ego's _alter ego's_ existence was a mistake. Was he really _that _desperate to get Aoko's attention? Was it really _that _unclear to him that he's the only one she's interested in? To be able to go through something that stupid, it must be…

Or maybe he was really _that_ dense, even staking Kaitou Kid's identity (and his possible revenge for his father) for something so trivial…

He was just about to drift to sleep (and he was surprised he was) when the sound of his cellphone ringing caused him to sit up.

"At this hour?" He asked, as he glanced at the name being displayed on the screen. It read _'Tantei-san_,_'_ Edogawa Conan's number.

With irritation, Kaito picked up and told who he assumed is the shrunken detective, "Oi, just where do you guys think you—?"

But a deep, sinister voice belonging to a man cut him off.

"Ace-kun?"

This left Kaito wide-eyed. This is certainly not Tantei-san he's talking to. Whoever it is, he brings bad news. His mind tried processing this for a moment. If it's not Conan he's talking to, who is?

"Or do you prefer Kaitou Kid?" the voice said without waiting for his reply. His heart sank even lower.

He swallowed, and with a trembling voice managed to say, "Who—?" before an unknown force caught him out of breath. _This is not good. This __**cannot **__be good._

The mysterious caller let out a laugh so menacing it will send a chill down anyone's spine before he told him words which made him confirm his suspicions, "Yes. I know who you are, Kuroba Kaito-kun…"

And in that moment, Kaito froze, unable to comprehend the situation. He stood there for who knows how long with cold sweat trickling down his dumbfounded expression, he could have sworn he felt the ground beneath him disappear…

* * *

_**With a shadow creeping in, no one is safe, that much Kaito knew. And with his suspicions being confirmed, he's afraid his worst nightmare is just beginning. With Conan (and most probably even Heiji) gone, what is he going to do?**_

_**One trouble after another... The more is discovered, the less it makes sense. Just what is the fate of Kaito in the hands of this unknown enemy? And how exactly is Aoko going to cope through her best friend's sudden change of attitude?**_

_**Furthermore, whatever happened to the Detectives of East and West? And who is this mysterious caller?**_

_**Will things get clearer or more confusing as the story progress? Or will Kaito finally fall apart in the next chapter?**_

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! I, too, am dying to finally finish and read this chapter. YAY-YAY!~ *does victory dance*

Been a while, ne, dear readers? Hope you guys are still there, tho.

I've probably said this, but hope you like it! *hearts* XOXO

I'm still under your care. **Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!~ ***bows*

.

**Love lots,**

**-neonquincy1217-**

**:3**


	17. E3, Sherlock's Assistant

**A/N: **Hey all! Here's an extra chapter whilst you wait for the next one... And if you finished through this one *ahem ahem* over theeeeeeere *points* is a link to something... uh, nice...? xD

Anyways, here's the extra chapter, which will revolve by the way on Hakuba's pet hawk, Watson *smiles*

Enjoy!~

* * *

**EXTRA3: Sherlock's Assistant**

Hakuba Saguru waits patiently from outside the cabins, admiring the fire he built right after Aoko kicked him out (it's not often he gets to do this, and for a first-timer he's pretty proud of himself). From across him, Inspector Nakamori sat. It was obvious in the way his fingers tap his knees and the tip-tapping of his foot to the crackling of the flames that he's getting impatient. And with a scowl that reminds Hakuba of a Pug, his eyes flew right away to the cabin door where Kaito and Aoko were arguing as they heard Aoko's angry voice yelling, "GOD, KAITO, HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!"

As much as he would like to listen in to the conversation of the two, Hakuba thought it best to once again go back to admiring his handiwork. Trying to ignore it proved to be a chore, though, as minutes later, both Hakuba and the inspector heard Kaito shout "THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

"_Mattaku_, do they always fight like this?" a fed-up Ginzo said through an unlit cigarette stuck between his teeth. All those times he's known the teen, the image of him on his mind has always been his daughter's magic-loving, chocolate-eating, surprise-filled best friend who carries with him a pocketful of somewhat ninja-inspired pink-colored smoke-inducing circular toys—a boy who looks up to his father with great pride and respect, above all. Not some perverted chap who goes around yelling at people whenever he likes to. Has he never really known Kaito that much?

"Not that I know of, no," was the blonde's short answer.

_I mean, they always fight, but not this intense _he thought to himself, as the image of Aoko running after the magician with a mop in hand crossed his mind. To this, he couldn't help but let out a snicker, just in time for the cabin door to swing wide open and a figure of a teenage girl banging it close with full force. This caused the inspector to fall off of the piece of log he was sitting on, startled by the unexpected disturbance in the wee hours of the-uh, morning.

Aoko stood there with a downcast expression for a while, as if in the brink of crying, before he joined the little group her dad and her classmate created.

"Ah, Aoko-kun," Hakuba started blankly, but was immediately cut off by said girl.

"_DON'T _look at me like that" she spat, before she continued with a stutter, trying to moderate her voice, "I'm not gonna cry!"

"I didn't say you were," the boy replied with a smug. Aoko's glare grew even sharper. Ginzo, who just regained his composure, immediately stood up and announced in haste, "Uh, I-uh, gotta go and uh—talk to uh, one of my b-boys f-for a-uh moment, then… You kids better go sleep now."

"Yeah, go do that," his daughter told him without even taking her eyes off the blonde teen. With that, the middle-aged man departed, but not without another killer stare directed at Hakuba (a 'don't-you-even-dare-do-something-bad-to-my-daught er' type of gaze). The detective couldn't help but twitch in discomfort (which he swore is something out of his character). _Like father, like daughter, I suppose…_

For a brief moment, Aoko wondered why Hakuba even chose to stay up a bit longer. He doesn't share a cabin with Kaito or her dad. He could just turn in for the night in the cabin he shares with two other guy classmates. Why is there a need for him to wait out here?

Instead of bringing the question up, Aoko gave him an annoyed _"Oyasumi" _before heading to the direction of her cabin.

She was halfway to her destination when she suddenly heard who she assumed to be Hakuba give a long, high-pitched whistle, something that stopped her on her tracks. In seconds, Aoko felt a winged creature pass by her with a gust of wind, and she found herself turning to where she last saw the detective.

There he was, with his bird—Watson—elegantly perched on his gloved left hand.

Aoko squinted in an attempt to fathom what just happened "You brought your pet hawk to camp?" It leaves her in wonder: just how did everybody miss that?

"No," Hakuba replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "He found me. He was just out for a late-night flight."

The hawk screeched in agreement, if that's even possible, flapping its wings a few good times before Hakuba gave it a nibble of what looked like bird food.

"_Found_ you?" the girl repeated with a questioning look, making her way towards the guy in curiosity.

With an air of coolness, Hakuba informed her, "Don't you know? Watson is Holmes' assistant. Where Holmes is, Watson follows,"

"Riiight…" the brunette rolled her eyes, not caring whether or not the gentleman saw her do so. "I'm not really into detective stories… And I've got no time to stick my nose into one"

_Right, _Hakuba mentally noted. _I better make sure this conversation doesn't bore her to death, especially not after she got angry with Kuroba… _Seeing as how the girl would not hold back her anger at the moment, he has to say something to lighten up her mood.

"More than an assistant, though, he's more like a friend to him…" he added nonchalantly, trying his best to not let his inner somewhat-paranoid being come to surface.

"Why is it even here?" she asked him, irritation evident on her voice. _And does sensei know about this?_

"I'm asking him to check on something," Hakuba said in a sing-song voice, raising and lowering his arm in the process. His grin grew wider when he realized Watson was enjoying himself.

"What is it?" the girl asked him, trying her best not to get too distracted with Hakuba's… childish side?

With the question, Hakuba abruptly halted entertaining himself.

"It's best if you don't know…" the blonde told her briefly, as his gaze once again went to the fire, "At least, not yet…"

_I've had it, _Aoko muttered to herself before she once again retorted at the boy, "_WHY_ are all of you people hiding something from me?"

Trying his best to sound calm (because deep inside he really felt like panicking), Hakuba replied back with "Hey, it's just a hunch. I'm not even sure yet."

"Can you just… tell me?"

"W-well…" he paused as he put Watson beside him then proceeded to dishevel his flaxen hair, as if that would help take away the tension.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but…" Hakuba paused yet again, this time to look at Aoko straight into her eyes, not daring to blink, to tell her there is no way he's even messing with her when he tells her what's on his mind. "It might be that someone's after Kuroba's life…"

This left the girl wide-eyed in shock, "W-what?! How could you even—?"

"That's why I told you it's just a hunch," Hakuba interrupted, something he knew he's not used to doing, but did it anyway in hopes of keeping things clear for the obviously stressed-out individual.

The Doubtful, unconvinced of the truth being shown to her, gave a sideward glance at the boy before her "This is not one of your crazy schemes to ruin him, is it?"

"No." _Although honestly that would amuse me to no end _(A/N: AHEM, Super Sadist Hakuba alert!)_,_ "But if you still doubt that, you can just keep a close look at what I do."

As it seems the conversation brings more trouble than it's worth—and as the information imparted to her confuses her more than clear things up—Aoko reluctantly asked him, "Hakuba… why exactly are you doing this?"

"You know what, as much as I hate Kuroba…" he paused, choosing meticulously the right words to say. After all, one wrong word may cause the girl before him to misunderstand. That is something he knew he can't afford, for it will cause him not any of his possessions but the loss of her trust in him. _I don't want to end up like Kuroba did…_

"Somehow… Inside me…" he began slowly, his eyes travelling everywhere but the girl in front of him, as if hoping he could find answers around them. He bit his lower lip, feeling a bit uncomfortable with this unusual loss for words. There she was, waiting impatiently for his reply, and he hasn't got any idea where to start.

Aoko watched as Hakuba absentmindedly stroke Watson's downy head, his almond eyes fixed on the fire behind her, before she got a reply she never thought she'd even hear…

"I don't want him to die just yet"

Aoko's heart sank upon the detective's words.

"_Die_?" _Is it really__** that**__ serious?_

_This guy's talking nonsense_ she told herself, but a small part of her wants to believe this is for real. If that's the only explanation as to why her best friend started acting like a stranger to her, she has to believe it, doesn't she? In doubt, she believes there has to be something else; a more logical explanation, something that does not involve a person's death.

Slowly she sank beside him. Hakuba paused yet again to look at Aoko. He deduced she was making a worried expression, and when he saw her face, he found out he was right.

To lighten the air around them, the high school detective faked a laugh and told her, "_Daijobu, daijobu. _As a detective, there's no way I'm gonna let that happen."

He proceeded to ruffle her hair, just like what old friends do, in an attempt to shake away her anxiety, but Aoko shoving his hand away made him stop.

She was looking at him with disbelief, and if he knew better she looks like she was trying to read what's on his mind. And as if her head's drifting somewhere, she began with a voice so soft Hakuba had to lean closer, "B-but… w-why would anyone even—?"

His smile is breaking, and he knows it. Another minute longer and it undoubtedly will. He suddenly feels like he has to end this conversation quick, as an uncomfortable cringing in his stomach tells him something is out of place. And so without wasting another second, the detective said, "You look pale. Why don't you forget about it and turn in for the night?"

Aoko stood up, scoffing as she did, "Forget about it? Can you even hear yourself?" and stomped off. The boy watched as she violently opened the door to her cabin and shut it closed with a bang—which left him wondering whether or not this woke her roommates up.

Slowly, just as he predicted, that annoying smirk he's wearing on his face just a minute ago began to disappear.

"_When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth…_ right?" Hakuba reminded himself, listening to the words of Sherlock Holmes coming out from his own mouth.

He lowers his gloved hand at Watson, allowing the bird to cling on it. Standing up, he murmured as he walks slowly away from the campfire and into the mountainous part of the forest, "I'm sorry, Aoko… But the truth…" Watson flies as Hakuba lifts his arm up, "…is sometimes the least likely thing you'd want to hear…"

He looks at his watch, out of habit. It displays three o' clock am sharp. With one last look at the now deserted place, he follows his hawk, to a place where the answers he seeks can be found…

* * *

From the shadows of the cabin where Aoko came in, Koizumi Akako watched soundlessly as the hurrying detective's figure gets swallowed by shades of dark green, all the while with the silhouette of his pet hawk in front of him.

"_And the White Horse moves next, _huh?" the witch told no one in particular, thoughtfully placing a hand on her chin. "This chess game is far from _checkmate_, I guess…"

Coming back from his little walk from who-knows-where, Ginzo sees Akako and told her, "Oi, _jou-chan_, how long have you been standing there?"

Akako jumped in surprise upon the inspector's words, but quickly put a straight face and lied, "Just now," before continuing with, "I wish you a good night, _keibu-san._" She then gave him a quick nod of respect and entered the cabin she shares with Aoko and two others.

* * *

**A/N: **And with that, extra chapter 3 comes to an end.

Gahaha! It's fun creating a new side to Hakuba. In fact I just had fun writing him for this chapter. I nearly forgot he's supposed to be a gentleman, as he was portrayed in the manga and anime. I've been hating on him for too long, it's emotionally exhausting, LOL.

I hope it's not a weird shifting, though, from a love triangle-type of plot to something uh… serious… That realization Kaito had in the previous chapter about Hakuba being a not-so-big threat to him at all, it felt like it turned him around completely.

Well, so much for Bakaito... I swear I'm gonna bring him back to himself. Oh, that goes for Aoko too...

*.*

Aaaaand, as for the surprise...

*drumrolls*

**_I drew a fan art!~ YAY!~_**

I posted it on my tumblr account. Just put "h-t-t-p_colondoubleslash_" then "neonquincy1217" before the "tumblr_dot_com" thing, then add another _slash_ then "post_slash_66177530931_anotherslash_just-something-i-drew-a-while-back-for-a-fanfic"

or

you can see it in an alternate link (but, you know, you can't really see the entire description there coz there's a limit for character count in twitter, so I still suggest looking at the first one if it isn't too much trouble...) over here:

_(h-t-t-pcolondoubleslash)_t_dot_co_(slash)EJiD4u6Wa7_

*catches breath* Gosh, that was annoying... I just realized I can't post links to this one. *toinks!* :P

Drew that one with pens and colored pencils, teehee... *hides behind a rock*

It works much like a _peace offering_... you know... for the super duper late update... and to assure you that I still update the story, hehe.

Hope you like them... The chapter and the drawing, I mean... *smileys*

Oh, and if there's something wrong with any of the *ahem*links*ahem* please don't hesitate to tell me, thankies!~

Oh, and yeah, as always **comments and reviews are loooooved!~**

**.**

**Love lots,**

-neonquincy1217-

**:3**


End file.
